My life with James
by StefaniaPotter
Summary: TERMINADO. AU. James Potter es lucido y prepotente pero ¿no le bastó con convertirse en su compañero si no que también debe ser su hermanastro? ¿Cómo será soportarlo las 24 horas del día? ¿Lily saldrá ilesa? JxL
1. Tu casa, mi casa

_Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling y otros son de mi autoría. La historia esta basada en la serie "Mi vida con Derek" solo cambie un poco la historia y los personajes. El título de la historia pertenece a LadyCornamenta que me permitió usar, pero por si las dudas lo puse en ingles, para que no me digan que es plagio.  
_

**My Life With James**

**Por: stefania.potter**

**Capítulo 1: "Tu casa, mi casa"**

_La casa de cada quien, es su santuario, su lugar privado en el que puede ser si mismo; pero cuando dos familias se unen tratando de ser una, una casa deja de ser un santuario para convertirse en un desastre._

Miré mi nueva recamara; había quedado tal a mi gusto. Paredes violeta con una franja en dorado a la mitad; mis muebles blancos y con decorados de conchas de mar; mi edredón dibujando una playa en verano y mi clóset y cajones totalmente ordenados. Esa seria mi nueva habitación por lo que Charlus me dijo que la decorara tal a mi gusto, como yo quisiera y si quería podría ayudarme el mismo a pintar las paredes que antes lucían un verde enfermizo.

Tomé mi cepillo de dientes, toalla junto con shampoo, acondicionador y mi jabón favorito; porque ya sabrán que mi piel es muy delicada y sólo tolera los jabones neutros; loción y demás variedades. Trasladé todas mis pertenencias al único baño de esa infernal casa. De acuerdo. No estaba tan mal, era de dos plantas con cuatro habitaciones y un baño. El piso de abajo tenía sala, comedor, cocina y sótano, mas el cuarto de lavandería.

Acomode mis cosas en la vitrina… ó intente; porque cuando la abrí cayeron varios embases al lavabo.

-¡Demonios! Que desorden.- Exclame disgustada por el desorden de mi nuevo hogar.

Tiré todos los embases vacíos y los ordené por tipo, hubo tanto espacio para mis cosas e incluso sobró. Doble mi toalla y la puse con las demás y salí de la habitación en silencio. Era horrendo vivir en esa casa, apenas era mi tercer día y ya me sentía asfixiada, todo era desordenado y sucio. La alfombra estaba percudida, los trastos estaban sucios, había una montaña de ropa sucia sobre la lavadora y además había humedad en el techo. La vida en Londres es realmente difícil.

Terminaba de doblar mi ropa cuando mi madre entró a la habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama y esperó a que yo comenzara una conversación. No lo hice.

-¿Hija?

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?- pregunté sin apartar la vista de mis pantalones.

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

Suspiré.

-No, mamá. Que va. Tú mereces ser feliz, es sólo que será muy difícil acostumbrarse a otro tipo de vida; pero no te preocupes. Yo estaré bien.

Me abrazó y yo continué doblando mi ropa. Mañana comenzaría el colegio, quería estar fresca como una lechuga así que me dormí temprano para no tener más complicaciones por la mañana.

La alarma de mi celular sonó antes de que yo me pudiera despertar. Me mantuve acurrucada en las cobijas por unos minutos mas mientras la alarma sonaba sin cesar. Me levanté rápidamente, y apagué el celular que descansaba sobre la cómoda y salí disparada hacía el baño, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que se encontraba ocupado. Toqué.

-¿Quién esta ahí?

Toqué con más intensidad, casi con desespero.

-¡Contésteme! ¡Necesito bañarme!

Golpeé con el puño una vez más pero no hubo respuesta.

-Está James. –dijo Charlus mientras pasaba por el corredor hacía las escaleras amarrándose la corbata.

James Potter, hijo de Charlus el ser mas odioso que puede existir. Es engreído, prepotente y presumido. Estos tres días solo ha hecho comentarios hirientes, bromas crueles y además se la ha pasado tirado en el sillón viendo televisión mientras mamá, Charlus y yo trasladábamos nuestras cosas a la casa.

Golpeé aun mas fuerte mientras decía.

-James, sal de ahí. Necesito arreglarme para ir al colegio. ¡Es mi primer día, no puedo llegar tarde!

Silencio.

-¿James?

La puerta se abre y tras el vapor veo una pequeña figura que no es pero para nada la fornida de James.

-¿Emily?

Emily Potter, la pequeña de la familia Potter, es pequeña, delgada, traviesa y siempre defiende a James. Es como el ángel de la familia, también es tierna no lo niego e inspira una ternura que no dan ganas ni de regañarla.

-El baño es todo tuyo.- dice con su tierna voz aguda.

Ni siquiera me detengo a reñirla, entro al baño y salgo de ahí totalmente lista en solo diez minutos. Después de que termino de maquillarme y peinarme en mi habitación, comienzo a meter unos pocos libros en mi bolso que uso de mochila; mamá siempre me ha dicho que esos bolsos son para ir de compras pues son enormes. Pero es mejor, así todo cabe. Me cuelgo la bolsa sobre el hombro y salgo disparada a la cocina.

Ahí ya se encuentran los cuatro miembros de la ahora familia Potter-Evans. James y Emily me dan la espalda sentados sobre la barra y mamá con Charlus preparan un rápido desayuno.

-Lily ¿Quisieras servir el cereal, se nos acaba el tiempo?

Dejo mi bolsa sobre la mesa y me dirijo rápidamente a la alacena para sacar el cereal. En tres cazos lo vierto y le hecho un poco de leche. James me mira con burla con esos penetrantes ojos castaños, mientras Emily platica.

-(…)y le dije a Nancy que si no m dejaba en paz le metería las tijeras por la nariz…

-¿En la nariz?- exclamó mamá.- Pero Emily eso es horrible. No necesitas usar la fuerza para que te respete.

-Yo opino que es fenomenal. –Se unió a la platica James.- Sigue así, Emily.

Emily le dedicó una sonrisa angelical a su hermano mientras se metía una gran cucharada de cereal en la boca. Es claro que es su líder.

Quince minutos después salgo disparada hacia la calle con James guiándome.

-¿Quieres ir mas despacio? No nací para correr.- Le dije, pero pareció que el aumentaba el paso.

-Pues tendrás que apurarte si no quieres perder el autobús, y por cierto aquí llueve ¿sabias?, tendrías que haber traído el impermeable.

Note por primera vez que traía el impermeable sobre su hombro y que buen hombro…

El autobús iba lleno de estudiantes, ruidosos y sucios. Me toco sentarme a un lado de un chico que tenía asma y solo se sorbía la nariz con un pañuelo mientras hacia sonidos horribles mientras respiraba. Al llegar a la escuela no fue diferente, acudí a mis clases después de haber ido a pedir informes y nadie me volteó a mirar, ni siquiera cuando los profesores me presentaban ante la clase. Las clases de la mañana fueron un fiasco, iban más adelantados que en mi antiguo colegio y todo se me complicaba. Además, coincidí en un par de clases con James y se la pasaba dejando mi reputación por los suelos con sus amigos y amigas; porque sí, no había que decir que era el típico niño popular y deportista que se la pasa ligando con muchachas y distrayendo las clases.

Después del almuerzo en el que nadie se me volvió a acercar, decidí recorrer la escuela. Las clases de la tarde eran talleres ya es bien sabido, pero como yo iba entrando la subdirectora me dio el día para que yo pudiera curiosear con las actividades y mañana decidirme por una. Camine por la segunda planta donde se impartía el taller de carpintería, artes plásticas y el de danza folclórica ubicada en un salón en el que no había una sola butaca o pizarra.

La primera planta se encontraba el taller de cocina y música. En el gimnasio irónicamente estaba gimnasia y basketball. En el patio estaban las canchas en las que se practicaban otra clase de deportes; cerca de las gradas estaban las populares porristas, también se encontraba atletismo, fútbol soccer y béisbol. Caminaba por las canchas cuando me di cuenta de que en el equipo de fútbol se encontraba James luciendo un uniforme rojo y una de las porristas gritaba algo de "James anota un Gol".

Tiré una mirada fugaz a la porrista de bote y me senté en las gradas. Casi a continuación se sentó a mi lado un muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro; como era de esperarse ni siquiera me volteo a mirar, él se concentraba en ver a las porristas bailar. La falda era tan corta que por detrás se les veía parte del pequeño short y la blusa era muy pegadita ¿Cómo les permitían usar eso?

-¡Vamos, Dree!- le gritó el rubio a la porrista de bote. La muchacha le sonrió he hizo una maroma levantando los pompones.-¡Oh! No te había visto.- me dijo.

-¿Emhh?

-¿Eres nueva, verdad?- me sonrió.

-Eh. Sí. Lily Evans. –Le extendí la mano, él me la tomo inmediatamente.

-Con que tú eres Evans. Remus Lupin.- Se presentó.

¡Caray! Me calló bastante bien, tenía una sonrisa amable y no me miraba como si fuera un desprecio; además era el primero que se presentaba conmigo.

-¿Me conoces?

-Sólo había escuchado de ti.- dijo- James se la pasa haciendo comentarios bastante crueles. Dice que haces ruidos extraños al comer, que no te lavas los dientes y usas un pijama de panda monisima.- rió.

-¿Él te dijo todo eso?- asintió.- ¡Es un cínico! Él es que no se lava los dientes.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Son hermanastros? –Remus parecía muy curioso porque abrió sus ojos castaños de par en par.

-Bueno, algo así. Nuestros padres se casaron hace algunas semanas pero la convivencia no va muy bien en casa ¿sabes?

Le conté a Remus algunos de los problemas que teníamos en la casa de los Potter; no se lo abría contado, pero me inspiro bastante confianza y sus ojos destellaban de una forma sin igual que casi me obligaban a sacar toda la sopa. Me di cuenta de que era muy sensible y amable, sabía escuchar y de vez en cuando se reía por algunas de las locuras de la pequeña Emily. También me contó que vivía bastante cercas de casa y era muy amigo de James desde la primaria. Mencionó a otros muchachos que también eran amigos de ellos, todos se encontraban en la cancha así que no pude distinguirlos bien pues se movían.

A la segunda hora tenía clase de carpintería así que me ofrecí a acompañarlo a la segunda planta, así podría ver las actividades que había en ese horario. Cuando pase por el salón de danza me detuve al ver que la música era más moderna, una música que en realidad me movía; se trataba de Jazz. Cuando vivía en Surrey iba a clases de Jazz lunes, miércoles y viernes desde que tenía cinco años, por lo que ya sabía hacer muchos pasos y me había vuelto muy flexible. Me quede tan embelesada viendo a las muchachas bailar en la puerta, que la maestra me invito a pasar y me uní a una danza que apenas estaban aprendiendo.

Después de que terminaron los talleres cada quien se iba a su casa por su lado, así que yo esperaba a James en la puerta de la entrada pues no tenía idea de cómo llegar a casa. Lo hubiera perdido de vista de no ser porque iba con un gran grupo de amigos y Remus me levantó la mano llamándome, yo fui apresurada.

-¿La conoces?- alcance a escuchar decirle James a Remus.

-La acabo de conocer…

No alcance a escuchar más de la platica cuando unos brazos rodearon mis hombros.

-¡Caracoles, James! No dijiste que tu hermanastra estaba tan… - me recorrió con sus ojos plateados ese chico mientras se mordía un labio. -… guapa. – completó sintiendo la mirada de James.

-Déjalo, Sirius. –susurró otro chico de una sonrisa pintada en la cara con unos hoyuelos y ojos chispeantes.

-No pasa nada. ¿O acaso también esta prohibido salir con las hermanastras?- siguió el chico que respondía al nombre de Sirius.- Porque tengo entendido que las hermanas si están prohibidas, pero me pregunto si las hermanastras…

-¡Claro que están prohibidas! Sobre todo porque lleva la palabra hermana.- se unió a la platica un rubio bajito. ¡Caray! Ya me estoy perdiendo son demasiadas personas.

-Chicos creo que están confundiendo a Lily.- entró a mi salvación Remus. Me solté del abrazo de Sirius y lo intente mantener lo bastante lejos como para que no me pudiera meter mano.- Él es Frank Longbottom.- señaló al chico de sonrisa con hoyuelos.- Peter Pettigrew.- era el rubio bajito que me saludo con la cabeza.- y Sirius Black.

El chico de ojos plateados hizo una reverencia exagerada mientras decía unas palabras en francés que en realidad no entendí nada, y ni me preocupe por escucharlo. Miré a James que se mantenía un poco mas lejos y sostenía a la rubia de bote que aun traía el uniforme de porrista por la cintura.

-Ya vamonos- dijo Sirius.- ¡Eh, James! Ya es hora de irnos. Despídete de la doncella.

James siguió hablando con Dree por unos momentos y después le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y nos alcanzo.

-Ea, tigre. ¿Qué tal?- le dio una palmada en la espalda Frank.

-Esta listo. El sábado al cine.- sonrió James, hasta que me miró.- ¿Y esta que hace aquí?

-¿Esta? – repetí.

-Lily, creo que deberías conseguirte amigas que te acompañen a casa.- sonrió burlón.- como por ejemplo... – Busco con la mirada.- ¡Lauren! Ella es perfecta para acompañarte.

Una chica que iba un poco delante de nosotros dio un brinco cuando escucho su nombre, que reconocí como una de las chicas que estaba en la clase de Jazz conmigo.

-¡Eh! Me asustaste.

-Lo siento, preciosa. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Esa muchacha era realmente bonita, muy muy bonita, casi da envidia. Extrañamente tiene el cabello de un tinte rosa chicle, pero muy cortito, casi como hombre, se lo peina en punta y estas tienen un rosa menos intenso. Sus orejas tienen varias perforaciones pero lo mas precioso es su cara, la piel de porcelana con un rubor en las mejillas y ojos grandes de un azul eléctrico y muy expresivos. Pero lo que mas contrastaba con su cabello con corte masculino era su cuerpo, muy curveado y proporcionado.

-Claro. Pero con una condición.

Llegamos a donde ella estaba y note que además de delgada era muy bajita y menudita. Yo que soy bastante baja le llevo casi media cabeza.

-¿Haber, cual?

-Tienes que llevarme al cine el sábado. –Todos fulminamos con la mirada a mi hermanastro.

-¿El sábado? ¿No podría ser el viernes?

-No. El sábado.

Meditó.

-De acuerdo.- ¡Rayos! Ya quiero ver como se las arregla.

-¿Y cual era el favor?

-Lau, preciosa, ¿podrías acompañar a Lily a mi casa? Es que quiero hablar con los chicos de cosas de chicos.

-Sí, no hay problema.

Lauren me agarró del codo pero antes de que nos fuéramos.

-Eh. Lleva el impermeable, se avecina tormenta.

James me lo aventó en la cara y antes de que pudiera contestarle como Dios manda, Lauren me jalo del brazo hasta hacerme cruzar la calle.

-Es un coqueto muy encantador- dijo Lauren unos instantes después. Mientras entrábamos a la estación de tren.

-¿Eh?

-Tu hermanastro. Es realmente un casanova.- sonrió enseñando sus perlados dientes.

-Eh, si. ¿Sabias que tenía otra cita el sábado, cierto?- pregunte curiosa.

-Por supuesto. Solo quiero saber como se las arregla para salir con dos chicas a la vez, debería tomar sus tips ¿sabes? Siempre tengo que cancelar con uno.

-Oh. ¿o sea que tienes muchas citas?- pues en realidad no se ni porque me sorprende, Lauren es una muchacha muy guapa.

-En realidad no, solo que a veces se me juntan. Cuando las citas no me gustan no vuelvo a salir con ellos. –hizo una mueca- UGgg me acuerdo cuando salí con Pettigrew, fue un desastre.

-¿Pettigrew? El gordito que estaba ahí.

-Ese mismo.

-Pero… ni siquiera es guapo.- rió.

-Por supuesto que no, pero es popular. La que sale con él debe considerarse afortunada; porque así son los Merodeadores. Debes salir primero con Peter, Frank o Remus, para que tengas un mínimo de posibilidad de salir con James o Sirius, al menos que no tengas un cuerpo de 90-60-90.- sonrió. Era muy simpática y parlanchina.

-¿Merodeadores?

-Así se hacen llamar esos cabeza hueca.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, son unos torpes. Menos Remus.- aclare. Rió.

-No es que me caigan mal, incluso gano muchas cosas gracias a ellos; pero son unos superficiales, todos.- rió de nuevo.- No creas que te hablaron solo porque eres la hermanastra de James. Te digo son superficiales.

Pensé. Bueno, yo no soy una preciosura como Lauren, pero algo bueno debo de tener. El viaje en metro fue bastante corto de unos cinco minutos.

-Esta lloviendo, será mejor que te pongas el impermeable.- me dijo cuando caminábamos de nuevo. Note por primera vez que ella ya lo traía puesto, solo se subió la capucha en la cabeza; y yo la imite. Caray, si que eran fríos los impermeables. Sonaron unos truenos mas allá y la lluvia aumento de intensidad.- Será mejor darnos prisa, no falta mucho para llegar a tu casa.

Después de brincar charcos y correr hacía mi casa, llegamos.

-Caramba. Gracias por acompañarme. No tenía idea de donde era. – le dije.

-No hay problema, cuando quieras. Bueno me voy…

-¿No quieres pasar?- la interrumpí.- Esta lloviendo muy fuerte, podría hacerte daño. –dije notando como su impermeable chorreaba y sus zapatos del uniforme estaban empapados hasta las calcetas.

-¿No te molesta?

-Para nada, a mamá le encantara conocerte.

Después de mucho suplicarle aceptó. Dentro de la casa era otra historia, estaba calida y seca, la alfombra se mojo cuando entramos y noté que estábamos solas. Fuimos a mi habitación que ahora si estaba decente y nos sentamos ambas en la cama.

-¿Te presto unos zapatos?- pregunte quitándome los míos empapados.

-Si no es mucha molestia…

Saque dos pantuflas, unas con un panda y otras con una vaquita, le preste las de vaquita. Nos quedamos en mi habitación un par de horas platicando y conociéndonos. Me contó que vivía a unas tres cuadras de ahí hacia arriba y que era hija única; le pregunte por la clase de Jazz y me dijo que bailaba desde pequeña y también estaba en folclor; yo le conté que mi madre se casó con el papá de James y nos habíamos venido de Surrey hacia acá pues Charlus no podía dejar su trabajo; le conté también como vivía antes de llegar a Londres.

-(…) Los deportistas son los que controlan la escuela, en especial los futbolistas y porristas. Yo no soy digamos muy popular pero todos me conocen por mi cabello, de todas formas tengo mis amigos y salimos, obviamente.

-Yo no pude lograr hacer amigos este primer día, sólo Remus y tú.

-Remus es adorable, es guapo, amable, inteligente y popular; un Merodeador y tiene mil chicas a sus pies. Sólo te voy a decir que no te fíes mucho de él porque podría hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Sirius es el conquistador numero uno en la escuela, es libertino y bello; si ve un buen trasero va tras el, siempre cuida donde estén sus manos porque te puedes llevar una sorpresa.

Nos echamos a reír las dos. Después del abrazo inesperado no dudaba que eso fuera cierto. Cuando comenzó a platicarme de sus amigas escuche ruidos en el piso inferior y la voz de Emily.

-Llegó mamá. Vamos.

Nos fuimos escaleras abajo y cuando iba a pisar el último peldaño escuche un grito.

-¡No!- era Emily.- No pises ese escalón.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-Lo decore.- sonrió enseñando sus dientitos y me di cuenta de que tenía pegados algunos recortes de periódico; no quise hacer mucho lío así que lo brinque, pero Lauren no…

-Lo siento, bebe.- Se disculpaba desesperada Lauren mientras Emily lloraba a todo pulmón. Mamá la tomó en brazos y también intentó calmarla; entre las tres le hacíamos caras, cosquillas pero nada funcionaba.

-¡¿Qué es ese escándalo?!- dijo una voz desde la puerta; ahí estaba James empapado por la lluvia. Se quitó la sudadera empapada y tomó a Emily de los brazos de mamá y se sentó con ella en la sillón. Unos minutos después los llantos habían parado y los dos se reían viendo la televisión.

-Eh… mamá, te presentó a Lauren, es una amiga.- Le dije tras las risas de los Potter.

-Lauren, mucho gusto.- La saludó mamá y después de algunos cariños y demás; Lauren se tuvo que retirar pues la lluvia ya había parado y tenía que regresar a su casa.

Le ayude a mamá a hacer la cena, pero las carcajadas de James atravesaban la puerta de la cocina. Molesta me limpie las manos y fui hasta la sala.

-¿Quisieras ayudar a hacer la cena? Tu ayuda no estaría de más. –le dije sarcástica.

-Lo siento, Lily. Las mujeres se encargan de la comida y yo de ver la televisión. Gol, gol, gol…- decía poniéndose de pie, pero cuando su equipo falló se dejo caer decepcionado en el sillón.

-Eres un holgazán.- Y antes de que él me pudiera contestar di media vuelta.

-Y tú eres una perdedora- dijo riendo con una bolsa de sarcasmo.- Todos creyeron los chismes que solté sobre ti.

-¡Ja! Pues no me importa, James. Porque ya veras que tendré amigos y esos amigos no les importara la clase de persona que sea.

Se echó a reír y tuve que esperar unos minutos para que se calmara. ¡Menudo hermanastro me toco!

-Lo ves, eres patética. Pero en fin, largo de aquí que tengo hambre e interrumpes mi partido.- me hizo una seña con la mano que significaba que me largara y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba me eché a andar hacia la cocina.

* * *

_Pasos a seguir:_

_1. Submit Review._

_2. Dar Go!_

_3. Dejar un lindo comentario._

_4. Palomear: Add story to my Favorite Stories list._

_5. Submit Review._

_Resultado: Nuevo capítulo._


	2. Tus amigos, mis amigos

_Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece._

**Capítulo 2: "Tus amigos, mis amigos"**

A la mañana siguiente a todos se nos hizo tarde, mamá andaba de un lado para otro buscando sus zapatillas de trabajo; Charlus preparaba el desayuno aun en calzoncillos; James planchaba rápidamente una playera de su uniforme y yo intentaba hacerme una coleta con el cabello húmedo; la única que parecía estar lista era Emily que se paseaba por la casa con su pequeña mochila sobre los hombros.

-Diablos, diablos, diablos.- decía yo mientras me recogía el cabello. Con el cabello húmedo es bastante difícil peinarme, pero no hay tiempo de secarlo. Me di por vencida me lo recogí con una orquilla en la cabeza dándole la apariencia de una cebolla (…) mientras mechones caían sobre mi cara.

Busqué mis zapatos, pero me di cuenta de que ¡estaban húmedos! Había olvidado ponerlos a secar ayer. Oh demonios. Conecte la secadora a la corriente y lo puse al máximo mientras lo detenía sobre los zapatos.

-¡Date prisa, floja! Ya es tarde.- James dio una palmada en mi puerta mientras pasaba escaleras abajo. Cuando los zapatos estuvieron menos mojados me los puse ignorando el frío y me deslice por la escalera dispuesta a desayunar.

Era tan tarde que habíamos perdido el autobús, así que Charlus se ofreció a llevarnos a la escuela pero ¡estaba en calzoncillos! De aquí a que se vistiera se nos haría mas tarde.

-Tendrán que irse en metro.- había dicho mamá mientras salíamos de la casa. James me jalaba por la manga del uniforme mientras corríamos calles directo a la estación de tren.

-¿No sería mejor irnos corriendo?- le pregunte.

-¡Son cinco kilómetros!

La estación de tren esta mas lejos de casa, que de la estación a la escuela; así que siempre fue buen tramo lo que corrimos. Llegamos a la estación asoleados; bonito día para que al sol se le ocurriera salir. Ya dentro del tren los dos íbamos parados e impacientes, constantemente mirábamos nuestro reloj y tamborileábamos un pie contra el suelo. Cuando llegamos a la parada James me jaló con tanta fuerza que casi perdí el equilibrio; no tenía tiempo para caerme así que me detuve del brazo de mi hermanastro.

-¡Suéltame!- se quejó. Lo ignore y de nuevo emprendimos la marcha rápida hacia el instituto.

Llegue tarde a la clase de español; es una vieja cascarrabias con un trasero enorme y unos lentes de culo de botella. Me riñó obviamente pero pedí disculpas y prometiendo que no volvería a pasar, me deslice por la primera butaca vacía que encontré. Las primeras dos clases fueron igual que el dia anterior aburridas y monótonas; los profesores se paseaban por todo el pizarrón anotando apuntes, dictando, preguntando pero no explicaban, no podía hacer que algo de la clase entrara por mi cabeza. Aclaremos, no soy burra, nunca lo he sido; en mi antigua escuela tenía buen promedio, excelente disciplina, los maestros me adoraban, pero aquí… ¡No conozco a nadie! Mas que a mi odioso hermanastro y su grupo de Merodeadores, además de sus citas del sábado.

En la tercera clase coincidí con Lauren que me invitó a que me sentara a su lado; platicamos de zapatos y bolsos mientras el profesor de física se mosqueaba. Nadie ponía atención a esa clase, cada quién estaba en lo suyo; algunos tiraban bolitas de papel o aviones, otros escuchaban música; las chicas se pintaban las uñas o hablaban por teléfono. James por su parte se encontraba con los pies sobre la mesa y una revista de mujeres en bikini sobre las rodillas, Sirius a su lado las miraba idiotizado y con un plumón dibujaba partes de una mujer que el consideraba necesarias. Remus detrás de ellos tomaba apuntes rápidamente de la clase y a su lado Frank hacia bombas con su goma de mascar mientras unos audífonos descansaban sobre sus oídos; cuando comenzó a cantar Remus le dio un codazo.

-¿Quieres almorzar con nosotras?- me distrajo Lauren.

-¿Nosotras? ¿Tú y quien más?

-Mi grupito, en esta clase solo esta Alice.- dijo señalando a una muchacha de cabello corto arriba de los hombros y negro que estaba unas filas delante de nosotras; masticaba un chicle y se enrollaba su corto cabello en un dedo mirando fijamente a Frank.

-¿Le gusta Frank?- dije curiosa.

-Nunca lo ha aceptado. –Rió. - ¿entonces qué? ¿Almuerzas con nosotras?

-Por supuesto.- sonreí.

-Oye tu cabello es precioso para que lo traigas así.- dijo

-En la mañana se nos hizo tarde y no tuve tiempo de arreglarlo.- aseguré. Se ofreció a ayudarme a alisarlo sacando un peine de su bolso y para cuando termino la clase, mi cabello caía sobre mis hombros bastante liso. Mientras cruzaba los pasillos a mi siguiente clase me hice notar; es inconscientemente pues mi cabello es rojo oscuro y siempre suele llamar la atención cuando va suelto; mamá suele decir que tiene vida propia.

La cuarta clase también la coincidí con Remus que igual me invitó a sentarme a su lado; se trataba de Química, tengo que decir que la química es la materia que mejor se me da, asi que creo que no tendré ningún problema. Este maestro es mas exigente que los demás me aseguró Remus, dijo que pasar su clase era muy complicado y la base era la disciplina y asistencia. Perfecto, lo único que necesitaba era estar en clase y permanecer callada y prestando atención.

Hubo un par de clases mas y llegó el almuerzo, extrañamente me sentía emocionada de por fin se me presentaba la oportunidad de tener amigas o por lo menos conocer. Tomé el almuerzo y busque con la mirada algún signo de cabello rosa, iba tan idiotizada buscando a mi amiga que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando un chico paso tan cercas de mi que tuve que hacer una maroma para que no me tirara la charola.

-¡Eh! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!- le grite enojada.

-Lo siento, no te vi.- dijo el chico. Era muy alto pero permanecía encorvado, tenia un cabello muy negro y muy liso que le caía sobre la cara delgada y pálida; lo que mas llamaba la atención era una ganchuda nariz cubierta de barros. ¡Asco!

-Es claro que no. Si no miras bien deberías usar lentes.- dije de malas pulgas. Es que sí ¡la gente que no se fija! Ya tengo un día demasiado difícil como para que este tipo venga a terminar de arruinármelo tirando mí almuerzo y para colmo no tengo dinero para comprar otro.

-Por lo menos yo si soy amable con las personas.- dijo, dio media vuelta dándome la espalda y siguió su camino. Me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho ¿tan mal me había escuchado? Cuando sentí que unas pequeñas manos me sujetaba del brazo.

-Ven, Lily. Allá están las chicas.- me dijo Lauren.

Ambas caminamos por entre los pasillos y muchos nos volteaban a ver, tanto chicas como chicos. ¿Será por nuestro cabello? Quiero decir, rosa y rojo llaman mucho la atención ¿o no?

-¿Por qué todos nos miran?- le pregunte.

-Les he hablado bien de ti, por supuesto mate la mala fama que te había dado James. Además ¡eres linda, caray! No es posible que no lo vean.- Lo admito, me saco una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa donde almorzaban las amigas de Lauren, no solo me sorprendí si no que también me asuste. Sabía de antemano que Alice se encontraría ahí, pero no tenía idea de que la rubia Dree también se encontrara ahí. ¿Quiere decir que dos amigas compiten por mi hermanastro? No, no es posible, porque James no tiene personalidad o a menos que…

-Chicas, les presento a Lily Evans, la hermanastra de James.- gruñí ante esa última descripción.

Alice me miró fijamente y el globo de su goma de mascar se reventó cuando estuve apunto de decir algo. Dree me sonrió amigable y me señaló una silla para que me sentara frente a ella.

-Soy Dree Woods, mucho gusto.- Tomé su mano, no tenía idea de que fuera tan… ¿jovial? ¿simpática? Creí que sería la típica porrista rubia unineural con esa única neurona llena de chicos y ropa.- Ella es Alice McAllister.- Alice siguió sin hablar mientras hacia bombas con su goma de mascar. ¿Cuándo le escucharía la voz a esta chica?

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Clarisse Lemisch.- dijo la última miembro del grupo; era castaña y por la apariencia que tenía sentada se veía muy alta; tenía unos ojos muy penetrantes y un acento gracioso al hablar. Pareció que Lauren miro mi cara de desconcierto porque dijo:

-Es francesa.

-Así es- afirmó Clarisse.- tengo solo tres años viviendo en Reino Unido.

-Caray. Yo tengo dos semanas viviendo en Londres.- las cuatro reímos excepto Alice, claro esta.- ¿Y… ustedes son el grupo de las populares, cierto?- De acuerdo, tal vez la pregunta sonaba indiscreta pero no me la podía tragar viendo tantas hormonas masculinas flotando en el aire; los chicos de alrededor miraban distraídos hacia nuestra mesa y mas me sorprendía comprobar que algunas miradas estaban en mi, pero mas me incomodaba los oscuros ojos del chico con el cual me había tropezado hacia unos minutos.

-Bueno. Para que negarlo.- rió Dree enseñando sus perlados dientes. Recorrí mi mirada de nuevo por la cafetería y me encogí en mi asiento al encontrarme de nuevo con esos ojos negros.

-Oh. ¿Quién es ese chico?-pregunté sin apartar la vista de mi manzana intacta.

-¿Qué chico?

-Ese que esta encorvado.- Lo señale con la cabeza sin levantar mis ojos.

-Ah, es…- comenzó Lauren.- es… ¿Quién es?- con eso, me quedo claro que no era para nada alguien que se hiciera reconocer en ese instituto lleno de hormonas voladoras.

-Es Sev… Severus algo.- Dree tampoco parecía tener idea de quien se trataba porque lo miro y se encogió de hombros; la que había dicho eso se trataba de Clarisse haciendo un énfasis gracioso en la silaba _rus._

_-_Severus Snape.-Habló por primera vez Alice pegando el chicle en la esquina de su plato. Tenía una voz muy aguda y cantarina.- Va en nuestro curso, coincido con él en español y es realmente callado y desabrido. Se corre el rumor de que tiene Herpes Genital.

Todas hicimos gestos de desagrado acompañado un _ug _de cada una de nosotras. Después Lauren soltó una carcajada.

-Oh-oh. Merodeadores a las dos en punto.- dijo Dree haciendo su plato a un lado. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la cantarina voz de Sirius Black llegó a mis oídos.

-Mis princesas, ¿Cómo las trata la vida?- dijo arrastrando una silla para sentarse muy cerca de mí.

-¡Piérdete, Black!- le dijo Alice mosqueada.

-¡Uy! Que fiera amaneciste hoy, mi amor. Así me gustas más, preciosa.- hizo un rugido coqueto terminando con una sonrisa y unos ojos en blanco por parte de Alice.

-Sirius, no molestes a las damas tan temprano.- llegó Remus a mi salvación como siempre; ese chico es un ángel. Jaló otra silla y se sentó a un lado de Sirius, al lado izquierdo de Clarisse que discretamente se sentó más derecha en su asiento.

-¿Dónde esta James?- preguntó Dree con una sonrisa; claro, no podía faltar. Parece ser que la debilidad de Dree son los merodeadores ¿o me equivoco? Le lance una mirada de confusión a Lauren que me calmó con una sonrisa y en silencio me dijo que me explicaría todo después.

-Quien sabe. –Soltó Sirius despreocupado.- se fue con Frank y Peter a quien sabe que lugar, con quien sabe quien, a hacer quien sabe que cosa. –Miré a Alice esperando una reacción cuando escuchara el nombre de su amado, pero no me encontré con ninguna, se limitó a seguir pasándose un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo.

-¡Dios! Mas sabio y te puede dar un derrame cerebral, Sirius.- Lauren soltó una risita que se llenó de coros con la nuestra.

-Esta bien, lo admito. No seré la persona mas brillante pero mi belleza exterior e interior lo recompensa.- Remus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda como disculpando su pena y a continuación hubo mas risas.

De acuerdo, pasar un rato con dos de los merodeadores era muy divertido. Sirius se la pasaba diciendo comentarios chistosos acompañado de gestos dramáticos; Remus le palmeaba la espalda y de vez en cuando le exponía la pena que sentía por él, mientras Alice le decía comentarios hirientes que no afectaban pero para nada al pelinegro. Noté que Lauren era muy amiga de todos, parecía ser una chica muy sociable que se sabia relacionar con la gente; siempre sacaba un tema de conversación a relucir cuando el ambiente se llenaba de silencios incómodos. Por su parte Clarisse estaba de fondo, solo decía un que otro comentario pero siempre reía de los chistes de los demás y tenía una extraña risa contagiosa. Dree se la paso preocupada por quien sabe que cosa porque parecía ida, miraba fijamente hacia un lugar en donde me di cuenta mas tarde, se encontraba James tomado de la mano con una morena de piernas largas y torneadas; sentí una punzada en el pecho que traducí como _pena. _Pobre la morena que estaba con él. Me reí para mis adentros y me adelante hacia la dirección en busca de la subdirectora para decirle cual era mi elección en los talleres.

Tome Artes Plásticas a la primera, así que le entregue un papelito de asistencia a un profesor con espalda de luchador que parecía todo menos maestro de arte. Me indicó una silla vacía pero cual fue mi sorpresa ¡que compartía mesa con Snape! El chico de nariz ganchuda con cientos de barros. Clarisse que también se encontraba ahí me miro con pena al reconocer al tipo que ella solo había conocido por Severus.

Snape no me miro cuando me senté a su lado y lo prefería así, no tendría porque relacionarme con ese tipo que tenia pinta de vago. Tenía un olor extraño como a tierra, no se si se trataba del barro que el profesor estaba repartiendo alumno por alumno o se trataba de mi compañero de mesa que no se había bañado por lo menos en veinte días. ¿O exagero? Un calambre me recorrió la espalda cuando recordé que mi hermanastro no olía a tierra, mas bien tenía un olor a colonia muy masculino; de vez en cuando que dejaba la puerta abierta de mi habitación su olor se colaba y extrañamente me entraba una desesperación odiosa e iba y le gritaba que cuidara donde dejaba sus olores. Nunca me había arrepentido hasta la vez en que mis gritos lo despertaron y cuando azote la puerta me encontré con sus ojos rojos por el sueño, caray, me dio una sensación extraña. En fin, creo que fue _pena._

Aplaste el barro esculpiendo inconscientemente y cuando me di cuenta, había tomado forma de una botella de loción. Snape me miro con reproche y observe que el había echo una canasta. Recorrí mi vista por la clase y me decepcione al comprobar que la mayoría habíamos echo utensilios como son vasos, botellas, canastas y algún vivo había hecho una cuchara y un tenedor.

Cuando termino la clase me lave las manos con toda la calma del mundo. Algunos habían tenido que correr como en el caso de Clarisse que según me dijo con su acento gracioso tenia gimnasia, y el gimnasio estaba bastante retirado del salón de arte. Tome mi bolso y a unos cuantos metros en la misma planta, estaba el salón de baile. Deje mi bolsa y abrigo en el perchero pues, irónicamente, no me habían asignado un casillero y temía quedarme sin ninguno todo el ciclo escolar. Comencé a calentar cuando Lauren atravesó la puerta y se paro a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase de arte?- me dijo cuando calentaba por segunda vez conmigo, ya que ella también se encontraba en folclor.

-¡Horrible! Estaba el tal Snape y me toco sentarme a su lado ¡olía a tierra!- dije asqueada, ella rió suavemente.

-Deberías tomar enserio lo del herpes genital antes de acostarte con él.- ¿Eh?

-¿acostarme con él?- pregunté casi gritando, unas chicas que estaban alrededor nos voltearon a ver curiosas.- ¡ni que estuviera loca! Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que él quiere acostarse conmigo?

-Lily, eres bastante inocente. Lo primero que debes hacer cuando hablas o te acercas a un chico es mirar su entrepierna y así sabrás sus intensiones.- ¡¿su entrepierna?! ¿Esto era una secundaria normal? ¡lo dije! Que conste, en esta escuela las hormonas van a mil por hora.

-¡Lau, es solo un entrepierna! ¿Qué tal si lo tiene grande?-Lauren y yo nos miramos unos segundos y después soltamos carcajadas, imaginar a Snape teniéndolo grande era bastante imposible.- Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué sucede con las citas de mi _hermanastro?_- Escupí esa última palabra.

-¿Qué sucede de qué?

-¡Vamos! No te hagas, saldrás con James el sábado y Dree también lo hará -Lauren se rasco la barbilla con sus uñas pintadas de negro pensativa y luego me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres salir con él?- de no ser porque mi mandíbula estaba pegada al resto de mi cara se me abría caído en ese instante.

-¿Salir con él? ¡Es mi hermanastro! ¡Casi mi hermano!

-Casi es la palabra clave.- dijo para después comenzar a hacer calentamiento de la cadera girándola de un lado a otro.

-¡Ag! Ese no es el tema, yo quiero saber que sucede con la cita tuya y de Dree, no de la mía.- Mi paciencia estaba por acabarse.

-¡Ya te lo dije! Quiero sacar unos tips de tu hermano.

-Hermanastro- corregí.- ¿pero Dree lo sabe?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy?- se hizo la ofendida.- sólo queremos jugar un poco con James ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero a Dree le gusta enserio James.

-Otra que no lo quiere aceptar.- dijo simplemente. Caray, las conversaciones con Lauren siempre terminan con enigmas ¡esto es una tortura! No hay mas, tendré que esperar al viernes para saber que se traen entre manos estas dos.

La clase de Jazz fue repetir la rutina que la profesora nos había puesto ayer, perfeccionarla y memorizarla. Lauren era toda una experta, sus movimientos eran sensuales y perfectos; cada movimiento lo hacia con determinación y se notaba que ya tenía años de practica, yo también los tengo, claro; pero nunca he sido tan buena como esta pelirrosa.

No le pude sacar el tema de nuevo a Lauren en todo el camino de vuelta a casa, ni siquiera cuando nos encontramos con un puesto de revista y había un anuncio que decía _"¿Cómo hacer para sobrevivir en dos citas en el mismo momento?" _había un gran flecha que señalaba la revista donde venia ese anuncio. En el metro tampoco pude sacar el tema porque me lo cambió rápidamente hablando sobre lo rápido que iban esos trenes subterráneos y yo de despistada caí y le mencione que en Surrey no había metros; tanto así que le platique como hacía para llegar a la escuela.

Todo el trayecto caminando me hablo sobre un campamento que había hecho el colegio el año pasado y lo mucho que se divirtió, tontamente, volví a caer. Me dejo unas cuadras antes porque tenía que pasar a la lavandería a recoger una ropa que su madre le había encargado y admití lo mucho que me encantaría conocer a su madre ¿sería igual de hermosa y parlanchina? No terminé de meditar eso, porque cuando encontré mi juego de llaves y abrí la puerta me encontré con una escena bastante peculiar.

James sin camisa se encontraba tirado en el sillón boca abajo, me abría parecido sumamente normal si debajo de él no hubiera otro par de largas piernas y un largo cabello marrón cayera por un costado del sofá. Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi James se levantó rápidamente, pero al verme a mí suspiró aliviado.

-Eras tú.- dijo con voz ronca- pensé que sería papá; esta sería la tercera vez que me cacha.

-¿Quién es esa?- preguntó la muchacha que se encontraba bajo James; la muy ramera se encontraba con la falda hasta el cuello, literalmente, mostrando sus lindas bragas de corazoncitos y la blusa del uniforme abierta hasta el ombligo, mostrando un sujetador que hacia juego con sus bragas.

-Mi hermanastra. –Dijo- pero no la tomes en cuenta.

Trató de ignorarme y siguió besando a la morena que hasta que se apartó el cabello de la cara reconocí como la chica que estaba con él en el comedor.

-James, ¿cual es tu estrategia para salir con tres chicas?- dije con una sonrisa cínica. La chica dejó de besar a James para mirarme.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿No lo sabias? Este sábado mi hermanastro saldrá con Lauren Marshall, Dree Woods y supongo que contigo. –me tapé la boca con la mano simulando sorpresa. La morena fulminó con la mirada a James.

-¿Es cierto eso?- dijo con la voz cargada de veneno.

-Sí, osita. ¡Pero te juro que estaba por cancelar! Con ellas me cite hace días…

-Fue ayer.- lo interrumpí. De los ojos de la castaña saltaban chispas; a empujones se lo quito de encima, se bajo la falda y comenzó a abotonarse la blusa.

-Osita… Bev… ¡no puedes creer todo lo que te dicen!

-¡Cancélalas! ¡Mañana mismo y cuando lo hagas me buscas!- dijo como último y dando un portazo salió de la casa. James me fulminó con la mirada y yo solo hice un gesto de "_Ops"._

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Celosa?

-¡¿Celosa yo?! Caray, si que se te están subiendo las hormonas, ehh.

-¡Primero invades mi casa! ¡Después invades mi escuela! ¡Luego invades mis amigos! ¡Y ahora arruinas la relación con mi chica!- gritó casi histérico.

-¡Uy, Santo cielo! Perdóname la vida por invadir tu casa, tu escuela y tus amigos, no fue decisión mía… bueno, excepto lo de tus amigos, que ya no son ni tan tuyos, porque puedo decir _nuestros_ amigos.

-¡Deja de retarme!

-¡Además, tu comenzaste! ¡¿Para que andas diciendo chismes de mí!? Ahí tienes una cucharada de tu propia medicina. –No quise decir más, me sentía victoriosa, por una vez le había ganado a James Potter. Camine a su lado donde él respiraba con dificultad y subí los primeros dos escalones que a continuación daban el descanso. Cuando sentí unas calidas manos que me tomaban por los hombros aflojé mi cuerpo, por lo que fácilmente pudo pegar mi espalda a la pared.

-No volverás a ganar a James Potter.- me dijo. Estaba tan cerca… demasiado cerca… podía sentir su aliento contra mis labios cuando decía esas palabras, miraba directamente sus ojos castaños que nunca había notado tan claros bajo esos anteojos.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y lo que escuche después fue un portazo. Caray, si que fue estúpido. Si no hubiera mencionado que yo había ganado le abría dado la victoria a él después de ese empujón que me dejo como gelatina, pero en fin, las cosas como son. Con el siguiente portazo que se escucho en casa me sentí aun mas victoriosa, era como si sonara la canción _"we are the champions" _en mi cabeza.

_¡Hola! _

_Creo que este capítulo es mucho mas entretenido, vemos a Lily mas segura y a James mas intenso. Aclaro: Los amigos de ambos son solo un complemento, en realidad no les dare mucha importancia solamente son personajes secundarios que apareceran mucho, pero no son los importantes. Ahora los pongo mas, porque los mares estan tranquilos, ademas, a esa edad estas mas con tus amigos que en tu casa ¿o no?_

_Dejen comentarios y criticas constructivas, por favor. ((:_


	3. ¿Por qué ella?

**Capítulo 3: "¿Por qué ella?"**

De acuerdo, ya hace un mes que ingresé a la escuela secundaria de Londres, que es mixta, es decir, asistimos hombres y mujeres. La vida con James no ha sido nada agradable y cuando digo nada es _nada. _Vive molestándome. Después de haberle dicho a su novia que él saldría con dos de mis amigas en un mismo día, estuvo obligado a hacer lo que Beverly le pidió. Cancelar.

A Lauren no le importo, de hecho ella dijo que la forma de llevar acabo dos citas en el mismo momento era cancelando las dos; no le pude hacer entrar en la cabeza que lo hizo por su novia. Dree en cambio se deprimió, así como lo lees, _se deprimió _¿por qué? Sencillo. Mi hermanastro. Dree estaba completa y enteramente enamorada de James Potter el ególatra al borde del narcisismo (descripción que es bastante acertada con la de Sirius) pero no lo aceptaba, el primer paso es aceptarlo, le dijimos; pero no dimos en el clavo, nos desmintió diciendo que no estaba enamorada de él. Pero ¡diablos! Con solo mirarlo se le iluminan los ojos.

En fin, él lleva un par de semanas con su novia Beverly, una morena con largas piernas como zancos. En la escuela casi no lo veo, solo compartimos algunas clases y la mayoría del almuerzo lo pasa con los Merodeadores e inmediatamente se va con su novia, situación que aprovechan el resto de ellos para venir a hacernos la vida imposible.

Alice sigue igual de indiferente conmigo, la verdad que no tengo ni la menor idea de porque le caigo mal. Sinceramente no he hecho nada para molestarla. No diré que me cae bien, porque ¿Cómo te podría caer bien alguien que sabes que te detesta? Bueno, no tengo idea de la razón, espero descubrirla. Por otro lado tiene la misma enfermedad que Dree de _negar su amorsitis_ si yo me enamorara de alguien en esta infernal escuela, tengan por seguro que serían los primeros en saber. ¡Ja!

Por otro lado, mamá y Charlus viven felices, no hay otra palabra que los describa más que felicidad. Tienen tan buena aura que cuando están juntos contagian y evitan mis típicas peleas con James; que a decir verdad no he podido ganarle una más desde la de su novia. La vida en Londres es dura y complicada pero hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a mamá tan contenta, desde lo que le hizo papá, y en realidad me da mucho gusto que haya encontrado un hombre como Charlus, tal vez no sea perfecto, pero hace feliz a mi madre y con eso me basta.

Emily sigue igual, igual de pequeña, igual de tierna, igual de traviesa. El otro día estaba hablando por teléfono con Clarisse sobre ir al centro comercial a pasar el rato pero cuando mencione el nombre de uno de los merodeadores, me parece que fue Remus. Escuche una vocecita que decía algo como _"yo estoy enamorada de Remus" _, brinqué de la cama y un momento después salió llorando Emily de mi habitación porque le había pisado la mano. Estaba bajo la cama la muy pilla.

Por otro lado estaba Snape, cada vez que entraba a la clase de Arte no apartaba sus ojos de mí y cuando me sentaba a su lado se acercaba mucho. ¡Una vez intentó sacarme platica! Casi me da un ataque cuando escuche su débil voz dirigirse a mí como "_Lily",_ de acuerdo, así me llamó pero… creo que es exceso de confianza. Rápidamente le dije que me llamara Evans. Desde ese día solo se limita a mirarme pero no abre la boca. He seguido el consejo de Lauren de mirar la entrepierna de los chicos pero lo hago tan poco discreto que mas de uno ya me tacha de maniaca sexual ¡tengo solo quince años, por dios! En el caso de Snape me mantengo lo más separada posible que me permite la mesa según las suposiciones de Lauren.

Un sábado por la tarde yo me encontraba recostada en el sillón largo mirando un programa llenó de sangre que había puesto James que estaba en el sofá pequeño. Estaba tan aburrida que ya podrían considerarme Lily aseda, porque mas que una persona, me sentía una plasta en el sillón y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando Emily llegó sentándose sobre mi espalda.

-¡Aush! Emily, pesas. –le dije.

-¡Oh, dios mío! Hay una Lily en nuestro sillón.- exclamó Emily arrancando una carcajada de mi hermanastro presente.

-Caray, Emily. Jamás pensé que siendo tan pequeña tuvieras tanto peso.- dije incorporándome mientras trataba de sobarme la espalda.

-¿Me llamaste gorda?- dijo mirándome con sus ojitos azules llenos de lágrimas.

-No… no, no ¡no! No te llame gorda, simplemente dije…

-¡Lily me llamó gorda! – grito Emily llorando subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

Quise correr detrás de ella para remediar el error pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono y al estar solos en casa quise regresar a contestarlo. Cuando estaba a un palmo de distancia, James saltó del sillón y logró derribarme con todo su cuerpo.

-¡James!- chille de dolor, aún en el suelo.

No me escucho, se hincó y alcanzo a contestar.

-¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? –dijo con su voz de "conquistador" digo… nunca se ha dirigido mí de esa manera, pero lo he escuchado hacerlo.- Eh… preciosa, ¿quieres esperarme un momento? –tapó con la mano en la bocina y me dijo:- Lárgate de aquí, Lily. Es una plática privada.

-Ni pienses que me moveré de aquí- dije declarándome ganadora.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita del recibidor y utilizando mínima de su fuerza, me agarró de un brazo y no pude evitar que me pusiera de pie, con un gran empujón me hizo entrar a mi habitación cerrando con un portazo. ¡Dios mío! Odio, repito, odio que James me gane. No es que sea competitiva, bueno, si lo soy, pero ¡Odio que James siempre tenga ventaja en todo! Ésta vez no voy a permitir que James me gané.

Aún en calcetines camine lentamente hacia la habitación de mamá y Charlus donde está el segundo teléfono de la casa, me senté en la cama y cuidando no hacer mucho ruido, levanté la bocina y la tape con mi mano sin despegar mi oreja. Al otro lado, se escuchaba una voz femenina y la voz "masculina" de mi hermanastro.

-Entonces… ¿qué dices, James? –decía la mujer con una voz muy sensual y pausada.

-¿a qué horas dices qué puedo ir, Bev?- respondió James después de una larga pausa, parecía meditarlo.

-A la hora que tú quieras, corazón. Estoy sola y te estaré esperando toda la noche si es necesario.

-No estoy seguro de poder ir, estoy a cargo de mi hermanita y…

¡Hay, sí! Seguramente, Emily está llorando en la otra habitación y el descerebrado de su hermano está haciendo planes para salir ésta noche a revolcarse con una tipa.

-Vamos, mi amor… vamos a pasar la mejor noche de nuestras vidas ¿y tú pretendes negármela?

Ésta mujer sí que tiene poder de convencimiento.

-De acuerdo, en una hora estaré ahí. Espérame sola. –respondió mi hermano antes de yo colgar la bocina.

No puedo creérmelo que James, estando tan puberto tenga esa mentalidad de niño nice. O sea, ¿qué se cree? Es sólo un niñito cagado que se cree el rey del mundo. ¡Jamás, jamás, repito, JAMÁS! Permitiré que James salga está noche. Aunque sería muy buen castigo para la zorra de Bev, que de una ves se dé cuenta que mi hermanastro no vale la pena, no tiene vergüenza y además es un idiota que sólo juega con las mujeres como pasatiempo.

¡No! _¡No!_ ¡NO! No lo permitiré. James no saldrá de está casa.

Minutos más tarde yo salía de la habitación de Emily después de haber corregido mi error y sin hacer mucho ruido me encaminé hasta la cocina, no sin antes observar que James ya se estaba poniendo su chaqueta de cuero para salir de casa.

Metí una manzana, una pera y algunas fresas a la licuadora y la encendí, mientras sacaba un plato de la alacena.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- grité a lo más que me dio mi garganta, atravesando el ruido de la licuadora. Deje caer el plato al suelo y brinqué sobre la barra de desayunar.- ¡James! ¡James! ¡James! ¡Jameeess!

Escuché un golpe sordo y a continuación apareció James en la cocina sobándose la rodilla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Una rata! – comencé a lloriquear.

-¿Qué? –decía.

-¡Una rata!

-¡No te escucho!

Caminó hacia la licuadora y la desconecto harto del ruido.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Una rata!

-¿Por eso tanto escándalo? – rió y saltando un trapo que estaba en el desayunador salió de la cocina. Entonces me di cuenta que mi plan había sido todo un fracaso.

-¡Eres un poco hombre! No te atreves a matar a una maldita rata.

Me hizo una seña con la mano dándome a entender que le importaba poco lo que yo dijera. Tenía que usar otros métodos, no quedaba de otra.

Me baje de la barra y le eche toda la leche que había en el frasco, partí un huevo que estaba en el refrigerador y todo lo comencé a batir. Mientras la licuadora hacia su trabajo yo comencé a lavar los trastos que estaban sucios mojando el suelo; escuche que James se acercaba por detrás y me decía algo, pero con el ruido de la licuadora no podía comprender sus palabras.

Me tocó el hombro y yo me di la vuelta, dándome cuenta que estaba muy cerca de mí, me hice la desentendida y entonces desconecte la licuadora.

-¿Qué dices?- Le pregunté.

-Voy a salir, le dices a papá que tal vez llegue tarde.

Le sonreí y creo que eso no le dio buena espina, porque se alejó vacilando, entonces me di cuenta que era el momento perfecto. Le quite la tapa al menjurje e hizo como que me daba la vuelta, pero gracias al suelo mojado logré perder el equilibrio, por un intento desesperado por sujetarme de algo solté el recipiente y _mi_ sustancia fue a dar a nada menos que el lugar que yo esperaba con todas mis ansias, la espalda de Potter acompañada de todo su cabello y cuello.

Se quedó estático en su lugar mientras gotas de quiensabequé se corrían por su rostro. Yo desde el suelo sonreí con malicia pero cuando el se dio la vuelta pude transformar rápidamente mi cara a una de dolor en mis costillas.

-¡¿Podrías ser la persona más idiota del planeta?! –exclamó cuando yo me puse de pie.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo me puedes decir esas palabras? ¡Soy tu hermanastra! Exijo un poco de respeto. –dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Cállate la boca de una buena vez!

Reprimiendo las lágrimas corrí escaleras arriba dejando a un James más enchilado que de costumbre. Estuve algunos minutos en el baño fingiendo llorar, cuando me pareció que no había mucho ruido en la planta alta así que agarré todas las toallas del baño y las tiré en la cama de mi habitación, de ahí me fui arrastrándome por la alfombra, hasta que logre acercarme a las escaleras.

-Lo siento, Bev, llegaré tarde… No, no, no es eso. Es sólo un percance que hubo aquí en casa… No te preocupes yo estaré ahí lo antes posible… De acuerdo, yo también, adiós.

Escuche que dejaba caer el teléfono y me puse de pie cuando subía las escaleras.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- me pregunto desafiante.

-Yo nada.- dije cruzada de brazos.

-Me bañaré, no quiero que me molestes. –dijo dando un portazo con la puerta del baño.

Escuché que abría los grifos y el agua de la recadera comenzaba a caer, calcule que este momento estaría despojándose de la ropa, trate de bloquear mi mente para mi no imaginármelo realmente quitándose la ropa. Cuando salí al patio por la puerta trasera me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y calculé que serían tal vez las ocho o nueve de la noche, así que picándome las piedras y las ramitas del jardín de Charlus en mis pies descalzos caminé hacía la bomba del agua. Cerré la llave del agua y desde el lugar en que me encontraba, justo debajo de la ventana de ventilación del cuarto de baño escuche:

-¡Mierda!

Dando pequeños saltitos regresé dentro de la casa y subí las escaleras buscando no hacer mucho ruido, entonces fue cuando sucedió… el momento que marcaría el resto de mi vida. ¡Bah! Exagero, pero claro que me sorprendió muchísimo porque jamás imagine que mi hermanastro estaría tan bueno. Todo fue en cámara lenta… Yo iba subiendo las escaleras cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, así que desde ese punto tuve una vista mejor de todo el panorama, mis ojos veían todo, no tenía que bajar ni subir ni ladear la cabeza, simplemente mirar hacía el frente y ya.

James salía del cuarto de baño totalmente desnudo ¡y yo parada en las escaleras! Cuando digo desnudo ¡es desnudo! Yo me había robado toda las toallas de baño. Ni siquiera llevaba lentes por lo que yo supongo no me vio porque dicen por ahí que enserio si esta ciego.

No conforme con salir, todavía se mantuvo unos segundos ahí educando mi pupila cuando se regreso al baño quizás por la ropa, que se yo. Así que aproveche y me agache en las escaleras cuidando que solamente mis ojos sobresalieran. Entonces volvió a salir y me mordí el labio para que ningún sonido se escapara de mi boca. Pude mirar su ancha espalda, su pecho húmedo, su abdomen… sus piernas y trasero dignas de todo jugador de fútbol, y el lugar prohibido para toda chica nerd como yo.

Quise seguir mirando, ¡pero no! Dios mío, no, no. ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y los mantuve cerrados hasta que me sobresalto el portazo que dio James. Con el corazón palpitándome a mil por hora subí el resto de los peldaños a trompicones hasta mi habitación. Cerré tal vez con demasiada fuerza pero no podía borras esa imagen de mi hermanastro James de mi cabeza. ¡Jamás creí que estuviera tan bueno! Bueno, sí, era guapo eso siempre lo había sabido aunque me había negado a admitirlo. Lindos ojos, lindos labios, lindos dientes, no muy lindo cabello, pero atractivo sin duda.

¡Dios santo! Que visión, digo, que visión. Me acosté mejor en mi cama, para seguir pensando sobre los hechos que habían sucedido esa noche. ¿Pero que haces, Lily? ¡Mas vale que no! Distrae tu mente, ve a preparar la cena, ¡sí, hazlo!

De lo nerviosa que estaba y de lo bloqueada que estaba mi mente, no me di cuenta que James había salido hasta que mamá y Charlus llegaron preguntando por él.

-No sé donde está- respondí sentándome en el sillón dispuesta a distraer mi cabeza viendo un buen programa de televisión que sin darme cuenta había dado resultado y unas horas después yo seguía acostada en el sillón viendo una película de lo mas romántica _Orgullo y prejuicio, _el libro me encanta y ahora estoy más que segura que también la película.

Toda mis concentración se fue por un tubo, cuando la puerta se abrió y de ella entró James. Se quitó la sudadera y se sentó a mi lado. Jamás creí que mi hermanastro tuviera tanta calidez corporal porque solamente se sentó a mi lado sentí mas calor que el que acostumbraba tener.

-Te voy a decir algo, Lily.

Me asuste, lo admito.

-¿qué?

-Jamás vuelvas a intentar detener mis citas. Porque celosa o no, yo seguiré saliendo y eso es algo que tú no vas a poder detener.- me sonrió con todos sus dientes, y eso hizo que adquiriera mas calor corporal, pero no por lo que están pensando, simplemente muero de coraje.

Comencé a lanzarle puñetazos en el pecho y cuello, mientras él trataba detenerme las manos y reí a voz en cuello, lo que provocaba mas cólera en mí. Cuando logró detenerme ambas manos se acercó mucho a mí y sonrió.

-Pero yo sí te puedo parar a ti.

Rápidamente me soltó y corrió escaleras arriba aún riendo.

-¡James!- grite poniéndome de pie dispuesta a salir tras él.

-¡¿Qué pasó con el agua del baño?! –gritó Charlus desde dentro.

-¿Qué pasó, querido? –preguntó mamá desde su habitación.

-¡No hay agua en el baño! No baja. ¡Y no hay papel!

Con eso basto para que declinará la idea de salir corriendo detrás de James, corrí pero en cambio hacía el jardín para abrir de nuevo la bomba de agua.

-Ya baja.- dijo Charlus cuando yo ya estaba dentro de mi habitación leyendo el último capítulo de Orgullo y prejuicio para recordar como terminaba la historia, ya que gracias a mi hermanastro no pude ver el final de la película.

La última cosa que tengo que decir es que realmente mi hermano si esta bien reportado, y no es solamente un rumor que corre por la escuela.


	4. ¿Por qué él?

**Capítulo 4: "¿Por qué él?"**

-¡Vamos, Leones! ¡Vamos!

-Cielos, Lauren, ¿podrías ser más original en tus porras?- dije mirándola a mi lado.

-Oh, perdóname. Pero no veo que tú sueltes una sola expresión para motivar a nuestro equipo.

Jamás había visto esa mirada en los ojos azules de Lauren, tal vez era porqué yo nunca había hecho nada para molestarla.

-Van a perder, no tiene ni un solo caso que te desgarres la garganta gritando.- dijo Alice sentada en las gradas, aunque Lauren, Clarisse y yo nos encontrabamos de pie.

-A mí me parece que ganaran, llevan un gol de ventaja.- gritó Clarisse entre el bullicio alargando el cuello para ver el partido.

-¡Me tienen harta estos gigantes!- dije.

Ya ibamos a la mitad del segundo tiempo y frente a nosotros se encontraban tal vez el equipo de baloncesto, porque sí no medían más de un metro ochenta yo no sé cuanto. Yo sufría con esos hombres frente a mí, pero Lauren era la que realmente estaba de mal humor pues definitivamente lo único que veía era el cielo.

-Debería aprovechar y agarrarle una nalga.- sonrió Lauren con una mirada picara y Clarisse asintió con la cabeza.

Me paré al lado donde Alice estaba sentada y le extendí la mano a Lauren para que subiera. Cuando pude mirar el cespet observé a Sirius pasarle el balón a Franck que corrió hacia la porteria contraria donde estaba un guardametas más alto que los chicos que teníamos enfrente. Según escuché el primer gol había sido anotado por el mismo Franck que se notaba toda la intención de querer anotar el segundo, pero en ese momento un chico pelirrojo del equipo contrario se barrió e hizo dar una vuelta a Franck sobre el cespet.

-¡Lastimaron a Franck!- exclamó Lauren asustada.

En ese momento Alice se tomó de mi pantalón y se impulsó para subir a la banca.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Franck! ¡Dios que no le haya pasado nada!- dijo tapandose la boca con las manos.

El chico que estaba justo frente a mí alzó los brazos protestando y eso me impedía ver la zona de juego, me encantaría saber que sucedió con Franck pero ese cabeza de huevo definitivamente tiene propuesto arruinarme el partido.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- grité, Lauren fue la única que me alcanzó a escuchar y señaló con un dedo a James que estaba empujando al jugador pelirrojo que habia lastimado a Franck.

-James está realmente molesto, acaban de lastimar a su mejor jugador ¡y estoy con él! ¡Deberían de sacarle tarjeta roja!

Como si el arbitro hubiera escuchado a Lauren, sacó una tarjeta roja señalando al pelirrojo, y a continuación sacó una amarilla ésta vez para James. Vi a James protestar y señalar a Franck que estaba siendo retirado en una camilla, la mitad de nuestro equipo se juntaron frente al arbitro con cara molesta; no podía escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que se estaban diciendo pero me imagine que no faltaban las groserias. Enfadaron tanto al arbitro que sacó de nuevo una tarjeta amarilla pero esta vez a Sirius que era el que más gritaba. Rápidamente todos se dispersaron, y entró un nuevo jugador en lugar de Franck con cabello muy rubio pero se colocó cerca de nuestra porteria. ¿Pero cómo si Franck es delantero?

-¿Franck no es delantero?- le pregunté a Lauren que al parecer era la más afisionada al juego.

-Sí, pero ese chico que entró es defensa, debieron de haber movido a alguien. ¡Hay, no tengo idea! Sólo sé que ganaran.- gritó alcanzando los brazos, entre ella y Clarisse comenzaron a echar porras. Cuando volví a voltear Alice había desaparecido y me imaginé que había ido haber que sucedía con Franck.

El balón salió de nuevo y llegó rápidamente a los pies de Sirius que corrió hacía la porteria contraria esquivando a un jugador que se barrió, Sirius fue a dar al suelo justo como Franck pero el arbitro no marcó falta y siguió el juego mientras Sirius permanecia en el suelo. El chico que habia derribado al pelinegro corrió hacía la porteria y por medio de pases lograron meter un gol.

-¡No puede ser!- grito Clarisse.- ¡Inútiles!

No pude disimular mi risa, escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Clarisse era realmente gracioso pues con su acento francés pareciera que se le trababa la lengua.

-No es gracioso que hayan metido un gol- me reprendió Lauren, negué con la cabeza y volví a fijar mi vista en el campo.

Ésta vez el balón pasó por los pies de casi todos los jugadores sin definirse en un solo lado, miré el reloj y comprobé que faltaban solo cinco minutos para que terminará el juego. Sirius se veía muy desesperado, lanzó el balón lo más rápido que pudo que se atrapado con el pecho de un moreno, inmediatamente James alargó el pie y tratando de confundir al portero, pero el balón fue parado por éste con un pie, casi podía asegurar que terminariamos en un empaté cuando un chico rubio recibió el balón que fue lanzado por el portero anotando nuestro segundo gol.

Lauren, Clarisse y yo nos abrazamos mientras gritabamos juvilamente, no me importó por un momento que los jirafas que estaban frente a nosotras saltaran y nos taparan todo el campo. Miré a James y Sirius abrazar al rubio, llegando todos al momento de la victoria, el arbitro sonó el silbato y de nuevo todos rugieron en las gradas aunque con más fuerza.

-¿Deberiamos ir a felicitar a los chicos?- preguntó Clarisse.

-Deberiamos, además quiero saber donde se metió Alice.- dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

Las tres gritamos por última vez y de un salto llegamos al suelo y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras para dirigirnos hacia los vestidores, pero había tanta gente que no dudo que no hayamos demorado un cuarto de hora para salir de la multitud.

-Cielos, me dio calor.- dije, despegándome la blusa del abdomen para ventilarme.

-¿Dónde están los vestidores, Lauren? Aquí tú eres la experta.

Según nos habian comentado, Lauren era la más grande fan de nuestro equipo de fútbol que pudiera haber en todo el instituto, y eso se notaba sólo viendo la pinta que traía, tenía una playera del equipo puesta amarrada arriba del ombligo y en su rostro traía unas banderas con los colores de nuestra escuela, rojo y escarlata.

-¡Por allá!- señaló con un dedo lo que parecia ser una pequeña construcción al lado del estadio.

Las tres nos dirigimos hacía ese lugar, aprovechando para buscar a Alice o Dree con la mirada, pero ni rastro de ninguna de ellas. Las puertas de los vestidores estaba abierta así que entramos y llegamos a una habitación donde había casilleros y unas bancas, ahí se encontraban algunos chicos amarrandose las agujetas o sacando algo de su casillero. Atravesamos el lugar ante las miradas de los jugadores, y entramos a una nueva habitación donde me sorprendió mucho habia algunos chicos vistiendose. Parecia ser lo más normal del mundo que tres hermosas chicas estuvieran ahí porque los muchachos seguian poniendose alguna playera o secandose el cabello con la toalla. Entonces escuche el agua caer y algunas risas, identifique la risa de Sirius que era muy parecida a un ladrido de perro, e imagine que James estaría con él. Rápidamente a mí cabeza se vino la imagen de James desnudo saliendo del baño.

-¡Lily! ¡Te estoy hablando!- me zarandeaba Lauren con sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tonta, te estoy diciendo que aún se están bañando, debemos esperar afuera.

-De acuerdo.- dije y Clarisse comenzó a parlotear con la pelirrosa sobre si debian espiar los vestidores en el siguiente partido.

Yo seguía metida en mis pensamientos sobre James cuando algo llamó mi atención haciendo que fijará mi atención en el chico que no apartaba su mirada de mí. Se encontraba sentado en una banca mientras se secaba los pies, nos traía playera y estaba casi tan bueno como mi hermanastro; tenía una blanca sonrisa en los labios y un rostro tan bello que me hizo sonrojar y seguir rápidamente a mis amigas. Antes de doblar la esquina me giré para ver si aún me seguía viendo, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos de aceitunas.

Cuando salí del vestidor, Lauren y Clarisse ya se habían reunido con Dree y Alice, que por lo visto también nos buscaban. Dree traía el uniforme de porrista y el cabello muy mojado.

-¿Te empaparon, Dree?- le pregunté entre risas.

-Sí, todo el maldito tribunal, cada maldito gol no echaban agua.- se quejó y azotó un pie en el suelo como si estuviera en contra.

-¿Qué sucedió con Franck?- preguntó Clarisse.

Alice inhaló aire y se enrrolló su goma de mascar en un dedo antes de contestar.

-Está bien, está en los vestidores.

-¡Enhorabuena! Ya me imagino la gran fiesta que se hará en casa de Sirius.- sonrió Lauren.

-¿Cómo?- parpadié varias veces tratando de comprender a que se referia con eso de fiesta en casa de Sirius.

-Cada vez que los Leones ganan un partido se hace una gran fiesta en casa de Sirius, me duele admitirlo pero son las mejores fiestas del año.- Dree sonrió aunque con una mueca extraña el rostro.- Ya me imagino como será si es que ganan la final.

-¿Cómo? ¿Está era la semifinal?- pregunté aún más sorpredida de lo que ya estaba.

-Sí ¡Dios mío, Lily! Que mal informada estás, nisiquiera porque vives con el capitán del equipo.- negó con la cabeza Lauren.

-James jamás habla conmigo de una manera agradable, y no lo imagino compartiendo sus logros conmigo.- suspiré.

-Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Miren, ya están saliendo!

Dree señaló un punto donde se encontraba exactamente la entrada de los vestidores, de ahí ya estaban saliendo los jugadores y los demás alumnos de la secundaria aplaudian gritando ¡victoria, vamos a la final! Miré a James agradecer por los aplausos y cuando sonrió sentí que una tripa se me habia volteado, hasta entonces no me habia dado cuenta de lo blanca que era su sonrisa, ni de la manera en que sus ojos se hacian pequeños ni que se notaba más su barbilla ligeramente partida.

Nuevamente sentí una mirada en mí y voltee a ver a la izquierda de Sirius donde estaba nuevamente el moreno de ojos aceitunados con blanca sonrisa. Apareció una nueva sensación en mi estomago, era totalmente diferente a la que sentía cuando captaba la mirada de Snape, sin embargo era la misma mirada por parte de ellos.

-¡Felicidades, chicos!- llegó Lauren con los Leones y al primero que abrazó fue a James dandó un salto para alcanzar su cuello.

-Gracias.- rió Franck cuando fue su turno de recibir los abrazos de la pelirrosa.

-Preciosas ¿Vendrán a mi fiesta, verdad? Ya saben en mi casa a las diez.- dijo Sirius.

Estuve apunto de decir que coño iba a saber yo donde vivía pero después me di cuenta de que James y Lauren sabrían de sobra. El chico de ojos aceitunados aún no me apartaba la vista y me mantuve un poco más alejada mientrás Clarisse, Lauren y Dree parloteaban sobre la fiesta con Sirius, James y Franck.

-Hola.- me dijo con esa blanca sonrisa, a ésta distancia pude notar que tenía unas pequeñas pecas castañas en sus pomulos altos.- ¿Eres Lily Evans, cierto?

-Emmh... Sí. –atiné a decir mirando fijamente sus ojos.

-Soy Jason Collins, delantero.

Me estiró la mano y yo la estreche aún muy sorprendida de que ese atractivo chico me estuviera hablando.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Black, no?- me preguntó sin aflojar su sonrisa.

-Si, sí, supongo que sí.- me animé a sonreir esta vez.

-Me gustaría verte haya.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y eso me dio a entender que le gustaba, me sonrojé un poco y asentí con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, haya me verás.

-Lily.- me llamó James que estaba solo a dos metros de mí.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunté con la voz más despreciable que pude aunque mirando con una sonrisa a Jason.

-Haya está papá.

Voltee hacía donde él me señalaba y ví a Charlus en su camioneta con mi madre sentada a su lado. Ambos se asomaban por la ventana abierta y nos hacian señas para que fueramos.

-Nos vemos, Jason, un gusto conocerte.

Le tomé una vez más la mano y me despedí rápidamente de las chicas diciendoles que nos veríamos en la noche. James y yo corrimos hacia la camioneta de Charlus, sin razón obviamente tuvimos una discusion sobre quién subiria primero, dandome un empujón James subió primero.

-¿Vieron el partido?- sonrió James poniendose entre los dos asientos delanteros.

-No, cariño, acabamos de llegar.- le respondió mi madre.- ¿Cómo les fue?

-Excelente, ganamos dos sobre uno y pasamos a la final.

Mi madre le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y Emily jaló de la manga a su hermano para que la sentara sobre él. James lo hizó y ella le dio un fuerte abrazo junto con muchas felicitaciones.

-Y cuando ganes me gustaría que me compraras un perrito.- sonrió enseñando un agujero en sus dientes, pues ayer se le había caido.

-¿Ni deberias tú comprarle algo, Emily? Él es el que ganará.- dijo Charlus desde el volante.

-Sí , papi, pero a mí me gustaría un perrito.

-Soy alergico a los perros...- susurró James con una mueca en la cara.

-A los gatos, a los ratones, a los caballos, etc, etc, etc.- siguió Charlus y solté una risita.

-¡¿Te parece gracioso?!- preguntó exaltado mi hermanastro.

-¡Claro que sí! Sirius es casi un perro y Peter una rata ¿Cómo no eres alergico a ellos?

Emily salió volandoo cuando James saltó sobre mí tratando de hacerme el mayor daño posible.

-¡James!- lo reprendió Charlus mirandonos por el espejo retrovisor.

Yo le intentaba pegar puñetazos en cualquier lugar que cayeran y el trataba de detenerlos con los manos al mismo tiempo que me los apretaba tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

Acto seguido, entramos a casa James y yo con una cara de coraje acumulado, detrás de nosotros una Emily con los ojos llorosos y tallandose la nariz; detrás de ésta Charlus y mamá reprendiendonos. Lo que se iba a convertir en una comida por la victoria de los Leones terminó en un castigo por todo el fin de semana. La verdad era que lo teniamos bien merecido, y además me sentí mal por haber arruinado la sorpresa de nuestros padres y haberles arruinado toda la tarde.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y mientrás sacaba una pequeña pelota de hule que usaba para relajar mis nervios después de una pelea con James, pensé en como le haría para ir a esa fiesta. No suelo ser el tipo de chica que no respeta las reglas, pero quería ir a esa fiesta, no dejaría al guapo Jason esperandome todo por culpa del tonto de mi hermanastro.

No hacía falta decir que sabia de antemano que James iría a esa fiesta estuviera castigado o no así qué lo mejor sería aliarme con él para poder salir victoriosa de este problema. No pensaba perderme una de las mejores fiestas solo por simple orgullo, además estoy muy segura de que James necesita mi ayuda, ahorita deberá estar pensando en como hará para poder escabullirse.

-¡James!- golpée la puerta de su habitación.

-Vete.- me respondió, se escuchaba lejano por lo que supuse estaba acostado.

Abrí la puerta de todas formas y me sorprendió verlo sentado en el escritorio navegando en la portatil.

-¿Qué quieres? Te dije que te fueras.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí ignorando sus palabras y lo miré fijamente cuando se pusó de pie.

-Qué te lárges te dije, no quiero otro castigo así que vete por las buenas.

-Te propongo algo.- dije segura de mi misma, eso debió llamar su atención porque se quedó callado y se volvió a sentar esta vez sobre la cama.- Tú me ayudas a llegar y regresar de la fiesta y yo hago lo que tú me pidas.

Sonrió burlescasmente y de nuevo sentí esa sacudida en mis intestinos.

-¿Lo que yo pida?- asentí con la cabeza- de acuerdo, pero aún no he decidido que te pediré.

-¿Aceptas?- pregunté desconfiada.

-Sí, a las diez estate lista, a esa hora papá y Helen ya están haciendo sus cosas así que no nos escucharan.

Me pregunté como era que sabia que mamá y Charlus hacian esas cosas, pero preferí no saber así que asentí con la cabeza y salí de esa habitación que me ponía los nervios de punta.

A las diez de la noche me estaba contemplando totalmente lista frente al espejo, quería algo que me hiciera ver segura y sexy, así que había elegido un vestido arriba de la rodilla que tenía corsel qué habia comprado hacia un par de años antes de que tuviera el busto que ahora poseia. Era color morado con algunos detalles negros, llevaba mi largo cabello pelirrojo en unos graciosos rizos. Me estaba poniendo un poco de perfume cuando James tocó mi puerta antes de entrar; me evaluó rápidamente con la mirada y me dijo:

-Ya nos están esperando abajo, date prisa.

Tomé un abrigo, mi celular y lo seguí hacia el pasillo. Gracias al cielo la habitación de nuestros padres está hasta el fondo y pudimos bajar fácilmente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Noté unas nubes muy negras en el cielo, y entonces ví un carro convertible que iba manejado por Franck, en él que estaban montados Peter, Remus y Dree. Corrí junto a James y de un saltó entró en el carro, yo tuve que abrir la puerta para sentarme al lado de la rubia.

-¡Lily, que guapa!- exclamó mi amiga tocandome el cabello.

-Gracias, tú no te ves nada mal.

Sonrió complacida y después de saludarnos todos, Franck condujó el auto hasta lo que pareció ser una gran casa; era casi una mansión que tenía grandes jardines y dos pisos con muchas habitaciones. Fuera de la casa habia mucha gente que se arremolinaba en diferente jugares, se escuchaba la música desde fuera, nos dejó a Dree y a mí en la puerta, mientrás ellos decian que harían otra cosa, me imagino que conseguir bebidas ilegales. Pero descarte esa opción cuando Sirius nos recibió a su casa con unas cervezas en la mano.

-Bienvenidas, hermosas, a la residencia Black. Disfruten la fiesta. Las parejitas pueden usar las habitaciones de arriba, excepto la última; respeten las reliquias de la casa, es decir, mis padres. No entren a la piscina con ropa y no vomiten en la alfombra. Sin más, pasenla bien.- sonrió, nos dio una bebida a cada una y recibió a otras personas diciendo la misma frase.

Dree con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le tomó un sorvo a su bebida, y caminó muy segura por la casa en busca de Clarisse, Alice y Lauren. Yo miré la cerveza que estaba en mi mano y dudé si debia tomarle, mientrás cruzabamos la sala, la dejé sobre una pequeña mesa.

-¡Llegaron!- esclamó Clarisse cuando nos vió.- creí que no llegaban.

-Lo siento, estoy aquí sin permiso.- susurré.

-¡No susurrés, Lily, que no te escucho!- dijo Lauren alzando la voz para que la escuchará sobre la música.

Alice llegaba un pequeño vestido rojo sangre que le quedaba de muerte, traía una bubi de fuera y tomaba de su cerveza como si no existiera agua en el mundo. Clarisse parecia bastante alegre aunque eso ya era totalmente normal en ella. Lauren andaba en todo su esplendor con una grandes botas negras y un vestido de lo más sensual que hacia resaltar su figura, llegaba una cerveza en la mano y parecia mas ebria que Clarisse pero menos que Alice.

-La fiesta apenas esta comenzando.- rió Lauren y comenzó a bailar sensualmente al ritmo de la música, las demás riendo la siguieron y me sentí totalmente fuera de lugar, no me gustaría verme como las veo. Estaba tomando seriamente la decisión de regresar a casa, cuando vi a Jason sentado sobre un sillón platicando con unos jugadores de los Leones, llegaba una cerveza en la mano y tenía un calido rubor en las mejillas, me pregunte si estaría tan tomado como Alice. Mi pregunta fue respondida cuando me miró y se acercó a mí.

-Hola, linda. Creí que ya no vendrías.- me dijo. Su olor era de un ebrio en todos los sentidos que podría haber, sin embargo, su voz se escuchaba muy clara.

-Llegué tarde porque me tuve que fugar de casa.- sonreí.

-Mira que traviesa, jamás pensé que fueras de ese estilo. –sonrió mas ampliamente.- sinceramente me gustas más así.

¿Enserio no estaba ebrio? Porque dudo que consiente se atreviera a decirme esas palabras, sin embargo, dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Descaradamente recorrió sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo y se detuvo en mi escote, estuve apunto de pegarle una bofetada y largarme de ahí cuando de nuestro escuche los aplausos, vi entrar a Franck, Peter, Remus y a un James muy sonriente llevando del brazo a Beverly. La morena parecia ser la reina de hielo, sonreía a todos como miss universo solo porque iba del brazo de mi hermanastro, y él parecia llevar a la miss universo que se creía Beverly, sinceramente, Lauren es mucho más guapa que esa piernas de escoba.

-¿Quieres ir?- me preguntó Jason, aunque no tenía idea de que me estaba hablando, asentí con la cabeza.

Dejó la cerveza en una mesa y tomandome de la mano me guió hasta un sillón que estaba en la sala de estar donde estaba bastante solo pues todas las personas estaban dispersas por el patio, los jardines, la cocina y la sala principal. Habia solamente dos parejas que platicaban muy cercas, al parecer todos han ido a la casa de Sirius a alguna fiesta que saben exactamente los lugares donde deben estar, yo en cambio soy una novata; todos se llenan de alcohol mientrás yo prefiero tomar un refresco.

Jason se sentó muy cerca de mí, tanto que nuestras rodillas se tocaban y me tomó de las manos. Mantuvo conmigo una conversación tal vez muy estúpida, o quizás era que yo no soportaba el olor a alcohol de desprendia su cuerpo. El alcohol es algo que yo he odiado toda mi vida, es algo que tal vez nunca tolerare por toda la influencia que ha tenido en mi vida.

Mi padre era totalmente un alcoholico y presencie muchos momentos muy desagradables por causas de esa bebida, desde muy pequeña escuché peleas entre mis padres, discusiones e incluso en algunas ocasiones golpes. Mi padre se dejaba influenciar por esa bebida y se comportaba totalmente como otra persona; mientrás no probará el licor, era un pan de Dios. Pero si lo hacia, era de tenerle miedo.

Aguanté quizás media hora hablando con Jason sobre temas muy superficiales que comenzaban a aburrirme, hasta que note que la conversación iba a otra parte.

-¿Crees en el amor?- me dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-¿Qué si creo en el amor? Nunca nadie me habia hecho esa pregunta.- sonreí con ternura.

-Es sólo una pregunta, me da curiosidad saber que es lo que piensas.

-Pues sí, si creo en el amor pero me parece que el amor es solamente un estado transitorio en el que uno quiere estar. Dicen que el amor nos vuelve tontos y ciegos, sin embargo, creo solamente es una forma de vida como si estuvieramos hablando de algún gusto; te gusta una persona pero simplemente estas aferrado a la necesidad, se vuelve una obsesión.- suspiré.

-¿Cuántas veces te has enamorado?- me preguntó derrepente Jason muy serio.

-¿Eh?

Me agarró por sorpresa, quise tratar de recordar mi primer amor y recordé un pequeño niño que iba conmigo en el jardin de infantes qué me habia dado un poco de su plastilica, decliné. Recordé a los ocho años el primo de mi vecina que veía diariamente en el parque, que tenia unas pecas adorables... tampoco. Me rasqué la cabeza tratando de recordar más, y se me vinó a la mente el maestro de música que me daba a los trece años en el instituto en Surrey, era muy guapo, joven y tenía cierta simpatia hacia mí.

-Me parece que ningúna...- susurré muy despacio mirando sus pantalones chocolatosos.

-¿Entonces como dices qué el amor es una necesidad u obsesion?

Me sorprendió que realmente me habia prestado atención a la conversación que habiamos hacia un momento y comence a notar que sus ojos ya no eran rojos, se le estaba pasando la borrachera. Decliné esa opción cuando su cabeza comenzó a dar vuelta ccomo si estuviera muy mariado, temí que fuera a vomitar pero solamente sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia mí como si fuera a susurrarme algo al oido. Me hice hacia atrás y entonces vi a James entrar a la sala de estar llevando a Beverly de la cintura, se sentaron en un sillón frente a nosotros y casi acontinuación comenzaron a besarse.

Desde el ángulo en que yo me encontraba podía ver perfectamente como danzaban sus lenguas dentro de la boca del otro. Vi a James abrir los ojos y mirarme para después volverlos a cerrar y sentarse a Beverly sobre las rodillas. Jason comenzó a besarme el lobulo de la oreja e hice la cabeza hacia atrás sin apartar la vista de mi hermanastro, verlos besandose hacia que algo despertara en mí y sentía un calambre en mi estomago. Cuando los besos de Jason llegaron a mis labios me permití besarlo aún sin apartar la vista de James.

Jason me pegó más a él con sus brazos y vi de nuevo abrir los ojos a mi hermanastro y sostenerme la mirada un par de segundos. Aún mirandome besó la garganta de Beverly. Los labios de Jason me sabían a puro alcohol y no me gustaba para nada ese sabor, así que me di por vencida y me aleje lentamente de él para que no sintiera que lo estaba rechazando. En ese momento vibró mi celular, así que lo abrí y mis ojos casi se salian de sus orbitas cuando escuché la voz de mi madre.

_-¡¿Dónde creen que están?!_

_

* * *

_

Siento mucho la tardanza, sé que a veces me paso con las actualizacines. Sin embargo, sé que este fic tiene mucho futuro y por supuesto sigo esperando reviews que han disminuido mucho en los últimos capítulos. Los espero, y actualizaré muy pronto.


	5. Huida a casa

**Capítulo 5: "Huida a casa"  
**

-_¡¿Dónde creen qué están?!_- repitió mi madre después de un largo silencio.

-¿M-mamá?- susurré.

Vi de reojo a James separarse Beverly muy sorprendido. Jason me dio una palmada en la rodilla y moviendo los labios me dijo que iría al baño, yo asentí con la cabeza.

-_¡Por supuesto que soy tu madre! ¿Dónde diablos están tú y James? Charlus lo llamó a su celular y aparece apagado. ¡Dígannos donde están iremos por ustedes!_

Justo en el momento que sentí que me iba a desmayar James me quitó el móvil de las manos y se lo puso en la oreja.

-Helen, pásame a papá.- le dijo, imaginé que mamá lo reprendió porque repitió:- pásame a papá.

-¡James!- lo llamó Beverly enojada.

-Chisst, guarda silencio, Bev. ¿Papá?... Sí ya sé que estamos castigados... no, no sé no me importa yo gané el partido y me corresponde la fiesta, tú lo sabes... si, Lily está aquí conmigo.- agregó mirándome.

-¡James, cuelga el teléfono!- dijo Beverly de pie.

-Ya se qué es medianoche pero...- lo interrumpió Charlus- ¡Lo sé! Sí, Lily llegará bien a casa. No, es muy temprano y no volveré hasta que no sean las tres de la mañana. No me importa si nos castigan un año.

Abrí aún más los ojos, y le arrebaté el móvil de las manos para evitar que arruinara mi vida social.

-¿Charlus?

-_¡Lily, regresen a casa ahora mismo o díganme donde están para ir por ustedes!_- grito enojado, jamás los había escuchado así.

-Charlus, trataré de llevarme a James de aquí, pero no aseguro que lleguemos temprano. –lo miré y él hizo cara de reproche.

-_¡Los quiero ya aquí!_

-Danos una hora para llegar, estamos bastante lejos y no creo que alguien nos lleve.

-_¡Paso por ustedes!_

-No, llegaremos nosotros.

Me quite el móvil de la oreja y a pesar de escuchaba todavía la voz de Charlus colgué y apagué el teléfono.

-Tenemos que irnos, James.- le dije guardándolo dentro de mi vestido.

-No, yo no me voy de aquí aún.

-Él no se va.- lo defendió Beverly.

-¡Mira, piernas flacas, tú no te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden! – Si hubiera sido otra situación seguro me abría reído al ver la cara que puso cuando le di ese adjetivo.- ¡Éstas son cosas entre mi hermanastro y yo! Así que cierra tu boca con ese brillo barato y quédate callada.

Beverly inhaló aire indignada, y estuvo apunto de decirme mis verdades cuando James la tomó de la mano.

-Bev, tiene razón, estos son asuntos que no te debes de meter. Mañana te llamo.

Dejando a la morena con la quijada en el suelo, me tomó de la mano y me sacó de la casa. Varias personas nos preguntaban a donde íbamos, pero a todas ellas ignorábamos y nos limitábamos a abrirnos paso entre la gente; no tengo idea de cómo es que Sirius tiene tantos amigos, que la casa no solo estaba lleno de alumnos de nuestra escuela, sino que había personas que yo jamás había visto y que me dio la impresión de que solo las volvería a ver cuando hubiera otra "pequeña" reunión en casa de los Black.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a casa?- le pregunté a James.

Estamos muy lejos de casa, y si viajamos en taxi igual haríamos más de una hora. La única manera de llegar es yendo en un carro propio con todos los atajos posibles.

-Espérame aquí.

Me dejó parada en la calle y regresó corriendo a la fiesta. Por un momento pensé que había declinado la idea de irse de la fiesta, pero cuando lo vi regresar lanzando unas llaves en el aire me di por bien servida.

-Vamos- me dijo.

-¿A dónde?

No me respondió, sólo me guió hacia la parte trasera de la cochera, y con las llaves que traía abrió un automóvil que parecía tener tantos años como nosotros.

-¿De quién es?- pregunté.

-Súbete.

Obedecí y me senté en unos sillones muy gastados de un color guinda muy feo, el tablero estaba empolvado y me sorprendí al ver una palanca de cambios entre James y yo.

-Me encanta este carro.- dijo para si mismo mientras ponía el motor en marcha.

Me volví a sorprender cuando habíamos atravesado ya un par de calles y el auto seguía en una sola pieza, James parecía feliz y tomaba el volante como si se tratará de un tesoro.

-¿De quién es este carro?- pregunté de nuevo.

-Es de Sirius.- dijo simplemente antes de dar una vuelta y meter cambio tras cambio para ganar velocidad.

Dándome cuenta de que ya había alcanzado los ochenta kilómetros por hora, me puse en cinturón cuando todavía seguía en ascenso. Abrí la ventana y el viento fresco despeinaba mi cabello, en el espejo pude ver como tenía de hinchados los labios aún por los besos de Jason; miré a James noté los suyos en el mismo estado.

-Deberías de bajar velocidad- le dije.

-Deberías de cerrar la boca.

Con eso tuve para mantener la boca cerrada algunos minutos, pero cuando me di cuenta que la velocidad bajaba vi el rostro frustrado de mi hermanastro.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ya se me hacia demasiada belleza, todo estaba demasiado perfecto hasta el momento para que resultará fácil volver a casa.

-No sé- dijo.

El carro quedó en alto total y me asusté pues estábamos en una calle totalmente desierta, no conforme con eso las nubes que había visto al salir de casa ahora estaban tan grises que eso significaba que no tardaba en llegar una tormenta a nosotros.

-Debería llamar a Charlus.- le dije.

-¡No! Tenemos que salir de ésta, ya estamos bastante grandes para que solucionemos nuestros propios problemas.

James llevaba media hora con el cofre abierto, tenía las manos y la camisa llena de aceite de tanto moverle a cosas en el motor. Yo estaba recargada a un lado del carro y esperaba a que James se diera por vencido y poder llamar a nuestros padres. Me moría de frío porque para terminar con mi mala suerte había olvidado mi abrigo en casa de Sirius. Escuché los relámpagos muy cerca y recé porque James encontrará el problema antes de que nos alcanzará la lluvia.

-¿Ya? –pregunté por doceava vez.

-¡No! Deja de presionarme.

-Aceptémoslo, James. No eres mecánico y nunca podrás arreglar este carro, ¿no te das cuenta que es una reliquia?

-¡Es un modelo clásico!- gritó y al levantar la cabeza se golpeó con el cofre.

Reí un poco pero al encontrarme con su mirada amenazante decidí callar.

-Me rindo. Cerraré el auto y caminaremos hasta encontrar un subterráneo para el metro.

Yo no tenía nada que sacar del auto así que permanecí afuera mientras James cerraba cada puerta y comenzábamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-Es la peor noche de mi vida.- admití cuando me dolían los pies de tanto estar de pie, a pesar de que llevábamos solo unos minutos caminando y a paso muy lento debo decir.

-No creo que sea la peor, ya te echaste a la bolsa al calvo de Jason.-sonrió cínicamente.

-No creo que sea calvo, simplemente usa el cabello corto.

Bufó y pateó una piedra mientras yo temblaba de frío. Permanecimos un rato más en silencio hasta que las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar mis hombros desnudos.

-James, está comenzando a llover.

-Son solo unas gotitas- dijo alzando los hombros.

Como si lo hubiera invocado la lluvia se hizo más abundante y gotas mucho más gruesas. No creo haya podido ser peor, así que me senté en la banqueta y comencé a mecerme de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué haces? Debemos llegar a casa- me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Me duelen los pies y tengo frío- dije escondiendo la cara en mis rodillas, sollocé un poco y me sorprendí mucho cuando sentí las calidas manos de mi hermanastro a mis costados.

-Llegaremos, Lily.

Levanté el rostro y me vi envuelta en sus brazos, aunque el mirará directo al frente. La lluvia ya estaba mojando su cabello y se le pegaba a la frente, junto cuando un mechón se adhirió a su nariz saqué mi móvil entre mis pechos y presioné el botón para encender.

-¿Qué haces?- me arrepentí por un momento porque de nuevo volví a sentar mi cuerpo helado- ¡Podemos con esto!

-¡Por supuesto que no, James!- ambos nos pusimos de pie- somos sólo unos pubertos, ni siquiera tienes permiso de conducir y no tenemos dinero para nada, ni siquiera para comprar dos boletos de metro. Está lloviendo, hace frío, llevo ropa de prostituta y tú dices que podemos solucionarlo. Ya es hora de volver a la realidad, regresemos al auto de Sirius y esperemos a que nuestros padres nos recojan.

-¡No! Papá siempre recordará esto, me dirá que no tengo la suficiente madures para solucionar mis propios problemas...

-La madures no es sólo resolver tus problemas, sino saber cuando debes pedir ayuda –se quedó callado por un momento mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y mi tripa de nuevo tomó otro giro- caminar a casa no solo sería estúpido, sino inmaduro así que toma el teléfono, llama a Charlus dile donde estamos.

Teníamos apenas un par de segundos que habíamos entrado al auto de Sirius y mirábamos la lluvia a través de las ventanas. Charlus había dicho que vendría por nosotros, pero también agregó que estábamos muy lejos y que a esa parte de la ciudad estaba cayendo un aguacero que seguro lo retrasaría mucho. Según mi poca experiencia calculaba una hora, pero James aseguraba que se tardaría de dos a tres.

Me intenté acomodar un poco el cabello con los dedos pero me temblaban tanto por el frío que no pude mas que exprimirlo para quitarle el exceso de agua. James parecía de lo más cálido y deseé poder estar en sus brazos una vez más, aunque estuviéramos igual de empapados.

-James, tengo mucho frío- le dije haciéndome bolita en el asiento.

Se inclinó hacia atrás buscando algo en la parte trasera y descubrió una manta llena de polvo, la sacudió mientras tosía y me la tendió.

-Quítate la ropa y tápate con eso, te enfermaras si no lo haces- me dijo duramente, por lo que me dio a entender que no era una sugerencia sino una orden, así que la tomé y me comencé a desvestir comprobando con mis propios ojos que él estuviera mirando hacia la calle.

Me envolví muy bien en la manta y susurré un "ya", James se quitó la camisa azul que traía y los zapatos con calcetines; por lo que me dio a entender que no era la única que sufría de frío. Me animé a inclinarme más hacia él hasta que me di cuenta de que no era solamente yo la que acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor y de nuevo volví a sentir su piel abrasadora en mi mejilla que era el lugar donde tocaba su hombro.

-¿James, enserio crees que tarde Charlus tres horas?

-Me imagino que sí, es lo más seguro. Conozco mi ciudad y sé que algunas calles no están preparadas para las lluvias- sentí su aliento en mi frente y levanté la cabeza para verle su perfil.

-Pero si aquí llueve todo el tiempo- dije.

-Sí, pero yo no soy el gobierno.

Todo había sido algo muy cercas de lo bueno, refiriéndome a lo de la actitud de James respecta, pero por supuesto no podría faltar el sarcasmo en su habla. Decidí mejor ignorarlo y de nuevo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

Hablamos pausadamente de varias cosas, le conté un poco sobre lo que había hecho que mis padres se divorciaran, y James me habló sobre lo que había sufrido su padre tras la muerte de su madre. Sentí algo de pena por Charlus pero me reconforte al recordar que mi madre era una muy buena mujer que adoraba a Charlus. Me habló de lo difícil que había sido para Emily crecer sin una madre, más nunca mencionó nada de lo difícil que había sido para él. James es así, jamás habla de si mismo más que para alardear, es reservado y misterioso, por eso despierta tanto interés en mí.

Le conté de algunas travesuras de niña, le platiqué de lo poco que había dejado en Surrey y él me habló del largo tiempo que había sido amigo de Sirius y Remus; al parecer, la madre de los tres se conocían y me sorprendí mucho al saber que el padre de Sirius y la madre de James, eran pariente de alguna clase, por lo que ellos eran considerados una especie de primos segundos o terceros. El segundo apellido de James es Black.

Teníamos ya algunos minutos en silencio, y a mí mente venían imágenes de lo que había pasado en la fiesta en la que estuve cerca de dos horas, por lo que a mí mente saltó una duda.

-James ¿crees en el amor?- le pregunte.

Por un momento creí que soltaría una carcajada, y me diría lo estúpida que era, pero para mi sorpresa permaneció callado y parecía pensar la respuesta.

-Creo que sí- me dijo cuando creí que ya no respondería.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

-No, aún no, pero cuando recuerdo la relación de mis padres me hace pensar que eso era amor- por primera vez en lo que respecta a los meses que llevo viviendo en la casa de los Potter, James me dedicó una sonrisa de lo más sincera, nada de ironía o burla. Simplemente una sonrisa que me hizo poner la piel de gallina- Lily, quiero probar algo- me dijo desconcentrándome de la nueva sensación que estaba naciendo en mí.

-¿Qué quieres probar?

-No quiero que te muevas, puedes tomarlo como la deuda que teníamos pendiente. Solo quiero que te quedes muy quieta y que cierres los ojos.

-¿Me vas a hacer daño?- le pregunté cuando mis ojos ya estaban totalmente cerrados.

-No.

Sentí su mirada en mí, y tuve que apretar aún más los ojos porque estuve tentada a abrirlos. Sujeté con más fuerza la manta para asegurarme de que no era una broma y realmente quería verme desnuda. Pero decliné eso cuando sentí que me tomaba por la barbilla y pegaba su rostro al mío. Sentí un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral cuando rozó su nariz con la mía y sentí sus dedo deslizarse delicadamente por mi cuello hasta mi nuca donde me sujetó con más decisión y me atrajo aún más hacia él.

Fue cuando sentí sus calidos labios sobre los míos, primero fue sólo un roce pero conforme pasaban los segundos el roce se iba convirtiendo en un beso y cada vez en uno mucho mas apasionado. Sus labios me sabían a una rica mezcla entre canela y chocolate, y eran tan suaves como si estuviera comiendo algodón de azúcar. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y llegó el momento en el que sentí que debía sujetarlo para que no fuera a salirse de su sitio.

Los dedos de James dejaron de aferrarse a mi nuca, y me comenzó a acariciar los hombros desnudos para terminar metiéndolos dentro de mi cabello. Los míos ya tenían buen rato dentro de los suyos, y aún no me cansaba de besarlo, me encantaba el sabor de sus labios y la forma en que su lengua acariciaba la mía, la manera en que me tocaba, y la suavidad de sus labios. Creí que eso era llegar al cielo hasta que bajó sus besos a mi barbilla, hasta la curva de mi cuello.

-James...- susurré.

Le levanté el rostro para poder besarlo una vez más, pero cuando nuestras bocas se volvieron a unir sonó el timbre de mi teléfono móvil sobresaltándonos. Lo tomé entre mis manos y contesté al número de Charlus.

-_¿Dónde están? Tengo algunos minutos en la calle que me dijo James, pero no los veo._

Miré las luces de una camioneta que se acercaba y distinguí como la camioneta de Charlus.

-Ya te vi, Charlus. Quédate ahí, en un momento vamos.

Cuando dije eso, James comenzó a ponerse la camisa y zapatos, antes de que le pudiera decir que saliera para cambiarme, cerró la puerta detrás de él con el seguro puesto. Me cambie rápidamente, y me vi en el espejo antes de salir, tenía toda la pinta de haberme revolcado con James, el cabello revuelto, la ropa arrugada y los labios rojos e hinchados. Ni modo, no había más. Cerré con seguro y corrí hasta la camioneta de Charlus, donde James ya estaba sentado como copiloto.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mamá y Charlus nos dieron la regañiza de nuestras vidas, nos castigaron toda la semana sin absolutamente ninguna salida o visita, nada de teléfono, televisión o computador. Derrotada me di un baño antes de acostarme, y ya vestida con mi pijama de franela, bajé por un vaso de leche para poder conciliar el sueño, pero ahí en la cocina estaba James haciendo lo mismo que yo, ya estaba bañado y traía su pijama.

Cuando me vio acercarme tomó otro vaso, me sirvió leche y subió las escaleras sin decirme una palabra. Hasta estar en ese lugar me dio por pensar si todo había sido un sueño, pero al tocarme los labios me di cuenta que no, no había sido un sueño, aún sentía el calor de sus labios sobre los míos y ese tipo de sensaciones definitivamente no se podían imaginar.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación y a pesar de que estuve algunas horas dando vueltas en la cama, no pude conciliar el sueño. Incluso me levante un par de veces y había abierto un poco la puerta de James, me había decepcionado al comprobar que roncaba como todas las noches. Para él no había sido nada, tenia miedo despertarme el día de mañana y darme cuenta que solo había sido algo de una noche. No me había dado cuenta que deseaba con todo mi cuerpo y mi alma estar con James, tanto como mamá con Charlus.

Deseaba estar en sus brazos una vez más y sentir sus labios sobre los míos, que esta vez fuera él el que susurrará mi nombre acompañado de un _"te quiero, no me quiero separar de ti"_. Hasta ahora no había notado el miedo que sentía de salir de esa casa y no volver jamás, como también tenía miedo de descubrir algo más por mi hermanastro que simple atracción de adolescentes. Con todos esos miedos rondando por mi cabeza, pude dormir tranquilamente cuando decidí que mañana arreglaría todo lo que me preocupara, por ahora, debía dormir.

_Nota:Me hace falta originalidad en los títulos de cada capítulo, lo acepto XD si tienen consejos para mí, con gusto los aceptaré._


	6. La habitación de mi hermanastro

**Capítulo 6: "La habitación de mi hermanastro"**

Al día siguiente me levanté tan tarde que ya ni siquiera el reloj marcaba las primeras doce horas del día. Era domingo y yo lo único que quería era quedarme acostada en la cama para no tener que ver a James, pero un rugido en mi estomago me hizo incorporarme para ir a la cocina. Mamá estaba en el comedor con sus gafas puestas leyendo unas hojas de su trabajo, Emily estaba sentada en el sillón viendo un programa de unos animales cantando. No vi a ninguno de los dos hombres Potter y eso me inquieto.

Me serví mi cereal favorito y mientras lo masticaba vi a Charlus entrar de su jardín con barro en las rodillas y manos. Abrió el grifo y cuando sus manos estuvieron limpias se volteó hacia mí.

-¿Dónde está James?- me preguntó.

-¿Eh?

-¿Dónde está James? Tú debes de saber, está castigado y salió de casa muy temprano. – me miró duramente y eso me confirmó que sin duda James no estaba en casa.

-Charlus, yo no sé, me acabo de despertar.

Se frotó la frente con una mano y salió de la cocina dejándome en un mar de confusiones. Dios mío, ¿por qué James no puede cumplir las normas? ¿por qué no puede quedarse en casa un solo día? ¿por qué tendría que vivir fuera de casa?

A las nueve de la noche cuando ya me estaba preparando para dormir, escuché los gritos de Charlus y eso me dio a entender que James ya había llegado a casa. Salí de mi cuarto y me incliné en las escaleras para escuchar mejor.

-¡Estabas castigado!- decía mamá.

-Para mí es la misma estar castigado o no, yo salgo y hago lo que quiero de todas formas.- escuché decir a James con voz muy pausada como si estuvieran discutiendo el clima.

-¡Pero, James, Lily se quedó en casa y...!

-Helen, ya. Déjamelo a mí, es mi hijo.- la interrumpió Charlus, imaginé que mamá había ido a la cocina o algo.- James, las reglas son las reglas y tienes que respetar que estás castigado.

-¡No, papá! Helen no es mi madre y quiere comportarse como tal, ella no tiene ningún derecho de castigarme. Tú jamás me castigas y ahora sólo porque Helen lo hace cree que puede venir y poner sus reglas. ¡Está equivocada! Yo voy a hacer lo que yo quiera y no vas a poder detenerme.

Lo imaginé poniendo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y rápidamente me tuve que poner de pie porque lo vi subir las escaleras con su chamarra de cuero al hombro. Me miró como siempre lo había hecho, casi con desafío y entró a su habitación dando un portazo. Estuve apunto de hacer lo mismo, pero la voz de mi madre llamó mi atención.

-No puedo entender porque no le agrado.- decía mi madre entre sollozos.

-Cariño, ya te lo he explicado, James ha sido el más afectado por la muerte de Dorea.

Recordé que aquella noche no me había hablado de lo que él había sentido hacia la muerte de su madre y puse más atención a la conversación inclinándome más hacia las escaleras.

-Ya pasó un año, ¿por qué no le puedo agradar? ¿por qué no entiende que yo sólo quiero ser una buena madre? He dado mucho de mi parte, tú has ganado fácilmente a Lily y yo a Emily, pero ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con James?- Me imaginé llorando a mi madre en brazos de Charlus y esa sensación de bienestar que me brindaba mi hermanastro se desvaneció al darme cuenta de lo mal que la hacia sentir.

Recordé todo lo que lo había consentido, también los besos y abrazos que le brindaba. Debí admitir una vez más lo poco que conocía a James, y eso me hizo darme mas curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que ansias de saber un poco más de él y descubrir algunos misterios que encerraba mi hermanastro. _Encerrar_, eso era, todo debía estar encerrado en su habitación. Dios santo ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido si había estado todo el día fuera de casa? Tal vez era el miedo que sentía a encontrarme una rata en esa habitación, que sin duda era un desastre.

Al día siguiente llegamos muy temprano al colegio –sin dirigirnos la palabra- tal vez lo más temprano que habíamos llegado desde que yo entre en sus vidas. James se dirigió a su casillero, y yo recé porque Dree estuviera ya en las instalaciones pues ella se había ofrecido a compartir su casillero conmigo; tengo que decir que me fue bastante bien pues ella es tan organizada como yo y tenemos todo muy bien ordenado para no confundirnos con tareas o libros. Me alegre cuando la vi en la cafetería con un jugo de naranja.

-¡Dree!- la llamé, ella volteó a verme sonriente.

-Buen día, Lily. Que raro que llegues temprano.- me dijo dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

-Lo sé.- admití.- ¿Me puedes prestar la llave del casillero?

Asintió y comenzó a buscarla en su bolsa.

-Estoy harta de esto, Lily. Debemos ir a sacarle una copia ¿qué te parece si vamos después de la escuela?

-Lo siento, estoy castigada. ¿Te doy el dinero y tú puedes ir?

Riendo asintió con la cabeza y me dio la llave. Se despidió de mí y se dirigió a algún lugar, tal vez con sus amigas porristas. Saqué lo que necesitaba y me fui directamente a mi primera clase, la cual fue un fiasco tal como había sido el primer día que llegué a la secundaria de Londres. Por alguna extraña razón yo odiaba todo lo que se albergaba en aquel instituto, traía mucho coraje no sé porque razón aunque mi mente volaba y siempre iba directamente hacia James, que un par de veces lo encontraba sentado frente a mí a dos o tres asientos. En el descanso, las chicas parloteaban sobre diversos temas como el baile de invierno, según alcance a escuchar era el primer y más grande baile que organizaba la escuela, era de parejas y vestidos de gala. Me hubiera entusiasmado un poco si en ese momento no hubiera visto pasar frente a mí a James tomado de la mano con Beverly, la piernas de escoba.

Desde el lugar en que se encontraba, la morena me vio con mala cara y estuve tentada a sonreírle para saber como reaccionaría pero recordé que eso no me haría quedar bien frente a nadie. James me ignoraba olímpicamente como lo hacia todo el tiempo en la escuela, decía él que yo lo dejaba en ridículo y aunque todos supieran que éramos hermanastros se molestaban en ponernos demasiada atención como si algo emocionante fuera a suceder. Lo que no sabían era que lo único emocionante que pasaba entre él y yo era en casa, o a solas.

Mi humor mejoró un poco cuando vi a Jason, tal vez tendría tiempo mirándome pero yo estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me habría dado cuenta si Clarisse no me hubiera dicho.

-Jason Collins te está mirando.- me dijo en un susurro.

Las demás chicas dejaron de parlotear y yo me limite a embozar una débil sonrisa.

-Te desapareciste toda la noche, Lily. –dijo Dree.- En la fiesta de Sirius ¿dónde estabas?- me lanzó una mirada picara y después a Jason.

-Estuve un poco de tiempo con Jason y después James y yo tuvimos que escapar porque nos descubrieron.- dije sin tomarle nada de importancia.

-¡Estuviste con Jason!- exclamó Lauren emocionada.- ¿y qué paso, pilla?- dijo dándome un codazo cariñoso que me sacó una sonrisa.

-Espero que no te hayas acostado con él.- dijo Alice con toda su amargura.-dicen que tiene sífilis.

-¡¿por qué todos los que se interesan por Lily tienen que tener alguna enfermedad venérea?!- exclamó Lauren indignada elevando sus pequeños brazos.

Alice no contestó, se limitó a tomarle un sorbo a su soda e ignorarnos como lo hacia cuando alguien la cuestionaba.

-Eso no es cierto, Lily.- dijo Dree tallándome el brazo como si yo hubiera estado muy afectada por la información.- estoy segura que Jason está sano a lo que se refiere a vía sexual.

-¡Lo sabe porque se acostó con él!- exclamó Clarisse entre risas y Dree se sonrojó.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si fuera mentira Dree lo estuviera negando pero ese sonrojo lo decía todo, ¡Dios mío! ¿Dree que no estaba enamorada de mi hermanastro?

-¿Dree, eso es cierto?- pregunté pausadamente.

Alice rodó los ojos como si fuera la pregunta mas absurda que yo pude haber hecho, Clarisse soltó otra risita, Lauren permaneció callada como esperando a que me enterará de algo que debí saber tiempo atrás.

-Es cierto.- dijo.

-Pero... pero... ¿qué no te gustaba James?- pregunté aún muy confundida, imaginé que tendría la cara desfigurada.

-Me gusta James.- afirmó.

Aún estaba muy confundida y esperaba respuesta de que era lo que estaba pasando. Entonces Lauren pareció hartarse de la situación, me hizo inclinar la cabeza y hablarme en un tono muy bajo para que solo nosotras pudiéramos escuchar.

-Dree se ha acostado con casi todo el equipo de fútbol.- dijo, yo tuve que morderme la lengua esperando que continuará.- Le gusta James porque es el único que aún no ha podido conseguir y eso es algo que le corroe.

-Pero, Dree... ¿eres muy joven, no?- pregunté dirigiéndome a la susodicha.

-Reprobé el año pasado, pero eso no importa, no volverá a suceder. Sólo te puedo decir que Jason si esta en buena forma.- me guiñó el ojo y me imaginé lo peor.- pero no te sugiero que estés con él.

No me había dado cuenta pero Dree enserio si era la típica porrista que solo se interesaba en sus conquistas, era toda una líder para el grupo femenino y elogiada por el grupo masculino. Era como un James en versión mujer. A pesar de eso, era muy agradable y trataba muy bien a sus amistades, se sabia relacionar con las personas y tenía una carisma que pocos. Exactamente como mi hermanastro, sólo que esas cualidades no las muestra conmigo sino que son exclusivamente para sus amigos merodeadores.

-Si me ha costado tanto trabajo estar con James, es porque se enteró de lo mío con Jason. Para James, Jason es como para ti el mismo James; siempre están compitiendo en todo, tratan de superarse mutuamente. Cuando Jason me ganó, James quiso buscar por otro lado y por eso ahora está con Beverly que es considerada la miss universo de aquí. Por eso ahora él esta tras de ti, pues sabe que James no lo podría hacer por el simple hecho de que son hermanastros, no te recomiendo que te dejes envolver por Jason.- hizo una pausa.- solamente si en realidad quieres ser su boleto para vencer a James, pues definitivamente nunca podrá vencer a eso. Empezando porque Jason no tiene hermanas ni nada parecido.

No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por un momento sentí un horrible nudo en la garganta que me estaba impidiendo respirar. Miré primero a James que estaba con sus amigos y ya se había librado de Beverly , después a Jason que seguía con su mirada fija en mí. No sé que me lastimaba más, si el hecho de que James me había besado esa noche para ganarle a Jason o qué me utilizaran como pelota de béisbol que pasa por las manos de todos los jugadores en este caso James y Jason.

No estoy segura si causo algún efecto en James pero estoy segura de que en Jason sí así que pretendo aprovecharme de eso para darles una probada de su propio chocolate a cada uno.

Me puse de pie sin haberle respondido nada a las chicas y caminé directamente hacia donde Jason se encontraba sentado con sus amigos dos cursos mayores a nosotros. Se puso de pie al verme acercar y cuando llegue a su lado me sostuvo las manos.

-Linda, me dejaste en la fiesta. – me dijo.- pregunté por ti, pero nadie sabia donde te habías metido.

-Lo siento, Jason. Es qué tuve que salir urgentemente con mi hermanastro porque nuestros padres descubrieron que nos habíamos escapado.- dije ladeando la cabeza en un gesto tierno que sabia que funcionaba efectivamente pues había visto a Lauren utilizarlo con los merodeadores para ganar algo.

A unas mesas de ahí, frente a mí estaba James que lo vi enderezarse en su silla cuando Jason volteó a mirarlo con cara de pocas pulgas; me imagino que se notó que esa noche le había ganado. Cuando me miro a mí de nuevo, me sonrió y me tomó de la cintura.

-No deje de pensar en ti.- me dijo.

-¿Enserio? Yo tampoco.- mentí con una sonrisa coqueta. _Si supiera._

Se inclinó un poco hacia mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, era tan alto que tuvo que encorvarse un poco para alcanzarme. Cuando se apartó un poco de mí, con una sonrisa en los labios vi disimuladamente a James que apretaba los dientes y permanecía tenso en su silla; vi a Sirius sentarse a su lado y decirle unas palabras.

-Espero verte después porque ésta semana estoy castigada.- le dije aún muy cerca de él.

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo te espero.

Vi un destello en sus ojos, le di un beso en la mejilla y se alejé a paso coqueto. Cuando estuve en la puerta de la cafetería volteé y sentí la bilis hasta el cuello cuando los vi a ambos viéndose con un gesto de desafío en el rostro. Ninguno me estaba viendo, porque lo que eso me dio a entender que Dree tenía razón. Pensaba sacarle provecho a la situación lo más que pudiera, estaba preparando una venganza que no le volverían a dar ganas a ninguno de los dos de jugar de nuevo conmigo.

Para empeorar mi mal humor, en la clase de arte, definitivamente estaba asqueada con el asqueroso aroma de Severus Snape, parecía que había jugado un partido de fútbol viernes por la noche y no se había bañado desde entonces. Tenía los ojos vidriosos de lo fuerte del aroma mientras hacia el boceto de mi pintura, no sé si Snape pensó que esa colonia me gustaría, no lo dudo ni un segundo que se había echado medio frasco antes de sentarse a mi lado en esa clase. Odio a Snape, odio a Jason, odio a James y sobre todo odio la clase de arte. El siguiente semestre elegiría una clase definitivamente más divertida, como cocina o teatro.

Lo único que tal vez pudo arreglar mi mal humor era la clase de Jazz, donde me cambiaba de ropa y me convertía en otra. Ignoré las suplicas de Lauren sobre hablar del tema del comedor, y comencé a mover mis caderas que para eso las tenía. No me importo que se molestará conmigo, simplemente quería disfrutar de ese momento que era lo que más disfrutaba hacer y nadie absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera James Potter me lo iba a arruinar... o eso creí hasta que la ventana que estaba detrás de mí, se rompió en mil pedazos y un balón de fútbol rozó mi cabeza dando a un poco más alejado de la maestra.

Todas corrimos brincando los vidrios para asomarnos por la ventana y la imagen que se mostraba frente a mis ojos era el de un equipo de fútbol tratando de detener una pelea entre mi hermanastro y el chico que había besado hacia un poco menos de dos horas. Lauren y yo nos miramos asombradas, fuimos las primeras en salir corriendo del aula para dirigirnos al campo de fútbol a enterarnos de que era lo que pasaba. Cuando llegamos al patio, vimos que no solo el equipo de fútbol estaban juntos sino que el equipo de básquetbol, béisbol y atletismo estaba alrededor tratando de ver que era lo que sucedía. Escuchaba gritos y no me podía explicar como era que ningún profesor se encontrará ahí.

Empujando gente, Lauren y yo nos abrimos paso entre la multitud pudiendo tener acceso al circulo en que se desarrollaba la pelea. Estaban James y Jason revolcándose en el suelo, estaban llenos de tierra y noté algunos rasguños y moretones pero no pude identificar de quién pues se movían tanto y tenían una conflexion tan parecida que no notaba la diferencia entre una pierna o un brazo.

-¡No sé metan, chicos, es una pelea de dos!- decía Franck deteniendo principalmente a Sirius que tenía toda la intensión de acabar a golpes a Jason.

Después de unos segundos pudo identificar el puño de James golpeando el hombro de Jason, y el de este el rostro de mi hermanastro. Cuando creí que no podían estar más golpeados de lo que ya estaban, escuche el silbato del couch y el montón de gente comenzó a dispersarse, sin embargo, yo no me moví ni tampoco Lauren que me tomó del brazo.

Vi a dos de los prefectos separar a James y Jason, cuando los pusieron de pie y separados, pude ver un hilito de sangre que salía de la nariz de James, los demás moretones que podría tener no me importaban, ni tampoco el ojo morado que tenía Jason. Simplemente no pude apartar mi mirada de James, que al levantar la vista me miró y en esos instantes antes de que lo llevarán con el director logré identificar vergüenza en su mirada.

-¡Señorita Marshal y Evans! ¡Vuelvan a sus aulas!- gritó algún profesor.

Lauren y yo dimos media vuelta para subir las escaleras que nos llevarían a nuestra aula de danza que después cancelarían por los vidrios quebrados que había ahí. Cuando nos duchábamos Lauren seguía sin decirme una palabra e imaginaba que buscaba el momento correcto para hablar sobre el tema, y sabia que tendría mucho que decirme, así como yo a ella. Sin embargo, no era el momento en que tenía ánimos de hablar sobre eso con cualquier persona. Lo que tenía que hacer era volver a casa, registrar la habitación de mi hermanastro antes de que él llegará a casa.

Me duche rápidamente, tomé mis cosas del casillero de Dree y huí antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera buscarme con la mirada. Tomé el metro de vuelta a casa sola y eso me dio tiempo para pensar, pero al sentir la mirada de un chico tan albino que no se le veían las pestañas en mí me hizo evaluarme y pensar si realmente yo era una persona guapa con buen carácter, como para que Jason y James estuvieran interesados en mí.

Bueno, de acuerdo mi cabello pelirrojo es lindo, tengo la piel muy blanca casi de porcelana, el cuerpo bien proporcionado gracias al jazz, grandes ojos verdes pero... nada más. Nada espectacular, incluso tengo muchas pecas y los labios pálidos. ¡Por Dios! ¿cómo es posible que mi vida pueda cambiar tanto en apenas unos meses? Hacia dos o tres meses que había llegado a Londres, debía admitir que había hecho buenas amigas, Charlus era muy amable y bueno conmigo y con mi madre, Emily era realmente la hermana menor que siempre quise tener e incluso vivir con James no era tan malo, mi vida había tomado mas riesgos y había dejado de ser aburrida.

Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa. James no soporta a mamá, mi madre sufre mucho por el rechazo del hijo de su esposo; James tiene no sé que conmigo que no me deja en paz ni vivir mi vida; yo no lo soporto y al mismo tiempo no me quiero alejar de él; tengo unas amigas que apenas conozco y cada vez me voy enterando de cosas que en realidad no me gustan mucho; en esa secundaria solo piensan en sexo y ligue, yo quiero algo más maduro, mas tranquilo y más... ¿lógico? Sí ¿cómo es posible que Dree se haya acostado con todo el equipo de fútbol? ¿cómo es posible que Alice me deteste tanto sin siquiera conocerme? ¿cómo es posible que Lauren sea tan enigmática como siempre? ¡Por Dios! Mínimo espero que resulté algo bueno de lo que estoy apunto de hacer.

Al llegar a casa, me alegré al descubrir que ni mamá, ni Charlus, ni James, por supuesto, estaba en casa. Deje mi mochila en mi habitación, me quité los zapatos para caminar por la alfombra descalza, estuve tentada a agarrar un bat por si las dudas, pero me limite a simplemente ponerme unos guantes de hule y entrar a untadillas a la habitación de mi hermanastro. Sabia que no había nadie en casa, pero sin embargo, sentía que alguien me estaba observando por lo qué decidí mejor no hacer mucho ruido.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y me brindó algo de seguridad identificar el aroma de mi hermanastro, ese olor entre canela y chocolate. Tenía toda la cama destendida por lo que me tomé la libertad de mover las sabanas y almohadas por si encontraba algo, pero nada. Registré su closet pero solo había lo que esperaba encontrar, ropa y zapatos –muy desordenado, por cierto- en los demás cajones había ropa interior, algunas playeras deportivas, nada más. En los buró al lado de la cama solo había muchos cables y papeles en los que había anotado algún número de teléfono o había garabateado algunos símbolos; en el siguiente lo único que había es una gran pila de revistas porno.

En su escritorio solo había algunos libros, su móvil apagado, lápices y bolígrafos, pero me detuve al abrir el último cajón donde había al parecer un álbum de fotografías, era tan grande que ocupaba todo el cajón; al sacarlo se desprendieron algunos papeles pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue una fotografía en donde estaba un familia de cuatro sonriendo a la cámara. Vi a un Charlus mas joven, a un James de niño con el cabello muy corto y una mujer de cabello rubio con una gran barriga de embarazada.

Abrí el álbum y me encontré todo tipo de fotos, había algunas donde se encontraba James de bebe en la mayoría siendo sostenida por los brazos de la mujer rubia que se trataba de Dorea Potter. Debí admitir que era una mujer muy guapa con una sonrisa que desbordaba ternura. Las siguientes fotos eran conforme iban pasando los años y James iba creciendo. Las últimas ya no aparecía la mujer rubia y salía un James puberto acompañado de Emily o en ocasiones de Sirius y Remus; había una del equipo de fútbol que repudié al ver el rostro de Jason sonriendo, y la última que me dejó con la boca abierta ver una foto de la boda de nuestros padres, en la que aparecemos la familia de cinco que ahora habíamos formado. Ya aparecía al lado de mi madre, James y Emily al lado de Charlus, los cinco sonreíamos a la cámara y parecía que los problemas que había en esta familia todavía no aparecían.

-¡James, te estoy hablando!- esa era la voz de mi madre, y se escuchaba lejana, por lo que debía imaginar que James se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuarto.

Deje caer el álbum en el cajón sin darme tiempo de cerrarlo, y arrastrándome por la alfombra logré meter los pies debajo de la cama justo cuando la puerta se abría. Escuché el sonido de unos audífonos en un volumen muy elevado y vi los pies de mi hermano pasearse por su habitación. Hasta ese momento no había notado el olor a humedad y la pelusa que había dejado de la cama, incluso encontré un repugnante calcetín gris de los años que había estado ahí, había una manzana con una mordida que ya estaba siendo devorada por el moho, un yoyo y algunas otras pequeñas cosas.

Lo escuché suspirar, y se sentó en la cama haciendo que mi espacio de supervivencia se hiciera más pequeño. Se quitó los zapatos, se puso de pie de nuevo y dejó algo en el escritorio, cerró la puerta con seguro y lo vi dejar caer en los pantalones. De un salto de echó sobre la cama y a mi costado derecho escuche que abría un cajón imaginándome la revista que iba a sacar. Lo escuche suspirar por lo menos diez minutos para después escuchar el inicio de la computadora. Había pasado por lo menos una hora, mis tripas rugían y mis brazos ya estaban acalambrados de no poder cambiar de posición, cada vez más tenia que evitar respirar por la nariz porque me daban ganas de estornudar de tanto polvo que había ahí abajo.

Creí que seria mi salvación cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-¿Quién?- pregunto.

-Yo, James.- respondió mi madre.

Escuché a mi hermanastro bufar, se puso de pie para sacar algo del closet y creí que seria un short porque seguía viendo sus calcetines y piernas desnudas cubiertas por un fino vello.

Abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-¿No has visto a Lily? Están sus cosas en su habitación, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. Creí que tal vez estaría aquí.- dijo mamá.

Contuve la respiración.

-Por supuesto que Lily no esta aquí, yo no la invitaría a que pasará la tarde conmigo, mucho menos en mi habitación.- suspiró, lo que me dio a entender que mentía.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te molestes. Te hice tu comida favorita, chuletas de cerdo.- imaginé a mi madre sonriendo.

-Que bien, ¿tráemelas, quieres?- dijo y cerró la puerta en las narices de mi mamá.

Estuve tentada a salir y gritarle que no volviera a tratar así a la mujer que me dio la vida, pero decidí mejor quedarme callada y quietecita. James se voltio a sentar frente a la computadora, y no hubo más ruido hasta que mi madre entró con su comida y volvió a salir.

Calculé que serían aproximadamente las siete de la tarde y yo seguía aún bajo la cama de mi hermanastro, tenía ya algunos minutos con los audífonos dentro de los oídos y estaba acostado en la cama. No podía decir si se había quedado dormido o no pues de cualquier forma no hablaría si estuviera solo. Estuve tal vez otra media hora bajo la cama hasta que vi que una de sus manos colgaba torpemente del borde de la cama. Me animé a tocarle un dedo y al no moverse me dio a entender que debía estar dormido. Así que lo primero que saqué fue mi cabeza y vi todo su brazo, después saqué el tronco y cuando estaba sentada en el suelo sacando mis pies, lo vi acostado en la cama con los audífonos en los oídos y para mi mala suerte los ojos abiertos.

No pude ni siquiera respirar hasta que se incorporó en la cama y con una mano se quitó los audífonos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó duramente.

-Yo... yo solo...

-¿tú que haces aquí?- repitió mirándome muy serio. No dije nada.- ¿Qué derecho tienes de estar aquí e invadir mi privacidad? ¿Crees qué un simple beso cambia las cosas entre nosotros? Para nada, Evans, tú no eres nada para mí y si lo hice ese día fue solamente simple curiosidad por saber que era lo que tanto le gustaba a Jason. Pero no encontré nada bueno, me dio tanto asco que no lo volvería a repetir. Quiero que tú y tu madre salgan de mi vida.

Dejé escapar solo unas pocas lágrimas y traté de mirarlo a los ojos para confirmar que eso era cierto. Pero no encontré nada, ni verdad, ni mentira, solo distinguí sus ojos muy hinchados, y un rasguño en un pómulo seguro consecuencia de su pelea con Jason.

-Vete de aquí, te estoy diciendo, y no sé te ocurra volver a entrar a mi habitación.

Su dura mirada como témpanos de hielo, fueron los que me hicieron ponerme de pie, me alisé la falda del uniforme y con un frío que hacia mucho tiempo no había sentido, salí de la habitación de mi hermanastro sintiendo su mirada sobre mi espalda.


	7. Descubriendo enigmas

**Capítulo 7: "Descubriendo enigmas"**

Al día siguiente en la escuela de lo único que se hablaba era de la pelea que había ocurrido en las canchas de fútbol el día anterior. Las clases fueron igual de monótonas y aburrida que siempre, quise concentrarme en mi clase favorita que es química pero simplemente no podía concentrarme a pesar de que Remus se la pasó dándome codazos para que anotará en mi libreta. Las clases que compartía con James, física y ética, fueron mi verdadero infierno; James siempre se sentaba en las primeras filas a pesar de que lo único que hacia era platicar con Sirius, con el que al parecer compartía todas las clases.

En el almuerzo no aparte mi vista de mi comida aunque ni siquiera la hubiera probado, ni siquiera quería voltear a ver donde Dree me señalaba estaba Jason que supuestamente no apartaba su mirada de mí. Lauren había permanecido más callada de lo normal, pero eso no era raro ya qué de ves en cuando se levantaba con el pie izquierdo. Cuando íbamos saliendo de la cafetería, dispuesta a ir a mi clase de arte y soportar las horribles colonias de Snape, Lauren me tomó del brazo y me apartó del bullicio de la gente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté asustada.

-No habrá clase de danza porque están reparando la ventana que se rompió, por lo tanto tengo dos horas libres y tú una. ¿te arriesgas a faltar una clase?- me preguntó en voz baja.

En ese momento vi a Snape salir de la cafetería y me di cuenta que no tenia nada de ganas de olerlo o escucharlo en sus vagos intentos por entablar una conversación conmigo.

-Estoy castigada, Lauren.

-No te preocupes, nos desocuparemos a la hora en que salgan todos.

Antes de que yo pudiera agregar algo más, me condujo cerca de las canchas de fútbol hasta detrás de unos setos, me di cuenta del agujero que había en esa pared, era pequeño y tendría que salir arrastrándome.

-Sirius me lo mostró hace poco.- atinó a decir, antes de agacharse y entrar por el agujero.

Yo era un poco más alta que Lauren, pero no fue tan sencillo como parecía al verla a ella, tanto que se desgarró una esquina de mi playera. Me tomó de la mano y me hizo correr hasta que salimos de la calle de la escuela.

-¿Por qué corremos? Ya estamos fuera.- pregunté agitada.

-Sí, pero algunas veces los prefectos miran hacia fuera.- suspiró aliviada.

-Al parecer lo has hecho muchas veces.- le dije con cierto remordimiento.

-Solo unas cuantas.- sonrió.

Nos sentamos en una plaza muy cercas con una nieve y me sorprendí al ver que había muchos jóvenes con uniforme, al parecer no éramos las únicas.

-¿Lily, qué fue lo que pasó con Jason exactamente?- me preguntó. Lo sabía, sabía que no dejaría el tema así. Ahora no tenia escapatoria, tendría que soltar toda la sopa.

-Pues lo que ya saben, que estuve con él en la fiesta un rato.- dije metiéndome la cuchara en la boca.

-Sí, pero ¿qué pasó cuando estabas con él?

-Pues... platicamos y... me besó.

-¿Sólo paso eso? ¿Estás segura?- me preguntó y sospeché que sabia mucho más de lo que aparentaba.- porqué Sirius me dijo que la pelea entre James y Jason había sido por causa tuya.

Eso no me lo esperaba, eso ni siquiera lo sabía, abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Q-qué?

-Sí. Eso me dijo Sirius, y casi nunca miente, dice los chismes completos.- eso me hizo preguntarme si yo andaría dentro de un chisme.- bueno, en realidad no es chisme- dijo como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento- es algo que me confeso Sirius muy personal, pero como tú estas involucrada creo que no hará ningún daño decirte. Lo que no entiendo es porque James tendría que pelearse con Jason por ti, si lo que dijo Dree ayer era cierto, James simplemente tendría que aceptar su derrota. Él no es de los que se revuelcan por algo así, y mucho menos sin saber que tiene ventaja. Si sabe que ha perdido, con dignidad enfrenta la siguiente, así que me hace pensar ¿realmente lo único que pasó esa noche fue un beso de Jason?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude guardármelo más, sentía la necesidad de vomitar todo.

-Cuando Jason y yo estábamos platicando, llegó James con Beverly y se sentó justo frente a mí mientras se besaban, yo no tenía la intensión de hacerlo, lo juro.- dije muy agitada.- pero Jason me comenzó a besar y no sé que pasó que aún así no podía apartar mis ojos de James imaginándome que a quien tenia frente a mí era él. James también me miraba mientras besaba a Beverly y tuvimos que separarnos cuando mamá llamó pidiendo que volviéramos a casa, tuvimos una discusión con nuestros padres y pedí una hora para llegar a casa.

Miré a Lauren antes de continuar y noté que me estaba poniendo toda su atención permaneciendo callada hasta que yo terminará.

-Sirius le prestó un carro a James muy viejo que no duró mucho pues cuando ya estábamos lejos de la fiesta, pero aún más lejos de casa se descompuso y perdimos mucho tiempo. –continue sin poder mirar a los ojos a Lauren- Comenzamos a caminar pero entonces comenzó a llover y tuvimos que regresar al auto a que pasará Charlus por nosotros. Teníamos mucho frío y James me dio una manta para que me quitará la ropa mojada.

La voz se me quebraba al llegar a ese punto y vi a Lauren abrir mucho más los ojos.

-Creo que fue el ambiente o no sé, que comenzamos a platicar y decirnos cosas que en otra situación jamás nos diríamos. Terminamos hablando sobre el amor y entonces él me dijo que cerrará los ojos y me mantuviera muy quita. Entonces...- respiré muy hondo y contuve las lágrimas.- entonces me besó y yo lo besé y...

No pude continuar pues las lágrimas ya salpicaban mis mejillas, hundí la cara en mis manos y estuve así algunos minutos, cuando me calmé vi a Lauren en la misma posición aunque más pensativa.

-Es por eso que James peleó con Jason.- dijo y yo trate de escucharla.- Jason de alguna manera se dio cuenta que James le había ganado una vez más al grado de que tú quisieras repetir ese beso. Él sabe que ustedes no son en realidad hermanos y que podrían estar juntos aunque vivieran en la misma casa. Jason se muere de celos y está decidido a acostarse contigo para que el único campeón sea él.

-¿P-pero... pero p-porqué?- pregunté.

-Jason siempre ha envidiado a James, él tiene más tiempo en el equipo de fútbol... obvio, es dos años más grande que nosotros y se molestó mucho cuando le dieron la capitanía a James teniendo solo un año de experiencia. Después James le bajó a su novia, hasta con enrredón y todo. Después ocurrió lo que Dree ya te platico.

-No entiendo porque me tienen que meter a mí, yo no soy así y no hago ningún mal.- dije apenas con voz.

-Sí, Lily, lo sé. Pero se tienen desprecio mutuo, más Jason a James por envidia, es sólo una lucha de poder entre hombres, quién es el mas macho. Al parecer el que se acueste contigo será el ganador. Si James ya te besó, no dudo que esté dispuesto a lo demás.

Lo que Lauren decía tenía algo de sentido, pero eso me hizo recordar lo que James me había dicho ayer por la noche: _¿Crees qué un simple beso cambia las cosas entre nosotros? Para nada, Evans, tú no eres nada para mí y si lo hice ese día fue solamente simple curiosidad por saber que era lo que tanto le gustaba a Jason. Pero no encontré nada bueno, me dio tanto asco que no lo volvería a repetir._

**-**Lau, James ayer me dijo que para él no había sido nada y qué jamás lo volvería a repetir.- dije pensativa. Lauren pareció meditarlo.

-O tal vez no sea Jason el que tiene celos, sino el mismo James.-dijo con un brillo en los ojos.-quizás eso te lo dijo para hacerte sentir mal. Quiere que repudies a Jason.

-Pero ¿no me abría dicho algo con respecto a él?

-James no es muy abierto, él sabe que los viste pelearse pero no sabes porque, me imagino que le demostraste que si te importa por lo tanto esta muy seguro de que odiarás a Jason por haberlo golpeado. Te trató así porque espera que tengas dudas, que pienses que en realidad lo hizo para que te aferrarás mas a él y así poder ganar sin la necesidad de acostarse contigo. –Lauren dio un golpe en la mesa que me hizo que me sobresaltará mirándola a los ojos.- ¡Lily, tienes que voltearle la jugada!

-¿Eh?

-Acepta una cita con Jason. Demuéstrale a James que no lo odias, sino que jugaste con él mismo y en realidad te interesa su rival. Solo si realmente quieres saber que es lo que planea, sino pues puedes ignorarlos a ambos y asunto arreglado.- dijo sacudiéndose las manos como si tuvieran polvo.

-Lauren, sé que me va a doler admitirlo y que tal vez después me arrepienta de haberlo dicho, pero me interesa mucho más James de lo que antes me importaba. Esa noche algo nació en mí y cuando me dijo esas palabras ayer efectivamente logró que me aferrara más a él, pero no sabe hasta que grado. Imagino que no espera que este enamorada de él, ni que ande detrás de él como rogona. Sino que simplemente rechacé a Jason.

Lauren asintió con la cabeza.

-Si lo hago, es solamente porque quiero saber que es lo que trama James. Es algo que me inquieta y me gustaría descubrir por mis propios meritos, saliendo las palabras de su boca.

-Así debe de ser- me sonrió Lauren.- demuestrales que ellos no son los que juegan contigo, sino que eres tú la que esta manejando la situación.

-Me imagino que tienes razón.- dije pensativa.

Me avergonzaba admitir que me daba mucha curiosidad saber que era lo que tramaba James, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Jason me venía importando muy poco pero como James tenía mucho que ver en lo que se que tramara Jason, entonces también me importaba.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y me di cuenta que sólo faltaban diez minutos para que diera la hora de salida en la escuela. Así que nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a caminar hacia el subterráneo, para mi sorpresa en la espera vimos de lejos a James y Remus; iban platicando muy serios y me hubiera encantado saber que era lo que conversaban, sin embargo ni Lauren ni yo dijimos nada de acercarnos a saludarlos, así que entramos al metro en diferente vagón.

-Lily ¿te gusta James?- me preguntó Lauren muy quedito, como si tuviera mucho rato tratando de plantearme esa pregunta pero no se había armado de valor.

En ese momento, la misma duda asaltó mi cabeza y comencé a meditar el tiempo que había pasado con él. Ya había admitido que a mi parecer era muy guapo, y tal vez si nuestros padres no estuvieran casados si me interesara de otra manera. La mayoría del tiempo me había tratado mal, me decía adjetivos crueles, me trataba como si fuera cualquier cosa, me había golpeado; sin embargo, también se había preocupado por mí... como mi primer día de clases llovería y yo estaba sin impermeable, él me brindó el suyo, aunque me consta que llegó empapado ese día de donde sea que estuviera. Bueno, tal vez fue la única vez que se preocupó por mí pero lo había hecho y con eso bastaba. No había habido muchos momentos agradables ¿cierto?

-Creo que no. Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien.- dije. "aunque besa de muerte" pensé.

Lauren no volvió a insistir más sobre el tema, permanecimos calladas lo que restó del viaje. Cuando llegamos a nuestra estación, busqué con la mirada a James a ver si se había bajado al mismo tiempo que nosotras, pero me decepcioné al comprobar que no, de seguro había decidido de nuevo romper las reglas y salir aunque estuviera castigado por mi madre y Charlus.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a casa? –preguntó Lauren.

Era la primera vez que Lauren se había tomado la molestia de invitarme a comer, o siquiera invitarme pasar a su casa. Jamás había visto ningún miembro de su familia, lo único que sabia de ella era que su madre era madre soltera y no tenía ningún hermano. Quise decir que estaba castigada, pero la curiosidad mató la gato y decidí que si me retrazaba algunos minutos no haría daño, alguna excusa podría inventar.

-Por supuesto, pero sólo un momento.- sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa y me guió hasta su casa.

Antes de llegar a casa, dimos vuelta a unas calles hacia arriba, pasamos sólo un par de manzanas y se detuvo en una casa pequeña de dos plantas, estaba pintada por un color dorado muy femenino y tenía una reja blanca la cual abrió con unas llaves. Pasamos la puerta de madera y entramos a la sala de estar que tenía la misma apariencia de colores claros.

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó Lauren, dejando su mochila en un sofá. Me quitó el mío del hombro y lo lanzó junto al suyo.

Hasta ese momento no había notado el rico aroma a comida, y ruidos de metal hasta donde me imagine era la cocina. Me entró mucha ansiedad al dame cuenta que estaba apunto de conocer a la mujer que tenía mucho tiempo deseando solamente ver; me imaginaba a una mujer alta, escultural tal vez rubia con unos enormes ojos azules muy parecidos a su hija.

Cruzamos la sala, y entramos a otra habitación aún más grande donde había todo tipo de cajones, y en el centro estufa, horno y algunos otros aparatos que no pude identificar. De espaldas había una mujer partiendo verdura que llevaba una falda y blusa de manga larga, me sorprendí al ver un liso cabello muy negro y piel muy oscura.

-Mamá- la llamó Lauren.

La mujer volteó y al verme se limpió las manos con el delantal, me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Mamá, ella es Lily Evans.

La señora me dio un abrazo que me dejó como piedra.

-Mucho gusto, querida, Lauren me ha hablado mucho de ti. Puedes llamarme Gloria.- me dijo.

Cuando Lauren me iba acompañando de regreso a casa, ambas permanecimos muy calladas y ella miraba al suelo con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?- le pregunté por fin, soltando la pregunta que tenía varios minutos angustiándome.

-Me daba algo de pena.- me dijo.

-No tendrías porque avergonzarte, es una mujer muy encantadora.- admití a pesar de que me mantuve muy callada los minutos que estuve en su casa.

-Lo sé, no me pudo haber tocado una mujer más amable que ella. Ha sido muy buena conmigo todo este tiempo, pero... no me llena.- dijo.

-¿Cuánto tienes con ella?- me entró la curiosidad.

-Tengo ya ocho años. Aún recuerdo cuando la conocí.- sonrió y me contagió con su sonrisa.

Llegué a casa antes de que nadie estuviera ahí, gracias al cielo pues no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la excusa que le pondría a mi madre si descubría que había ido a un lugar antes de llegar. Justo cuando tiré mi mochila en la cama, sonó mi móvil y tuve que volver a sujetarla y batir todos mis libros. Cuando logré encontrarlo, ni siquiera me moleste en ver el número solamente presioné el botón verde.

-¿Hola?

-_Lily _–era mi madre.- _Saldremos a comer, dile a James que en unos minutos paso por ustedes. Charlus irá por Emily y nos encontraremos allá.- _dijo.

-De acuerdo. Yo le diré a James cuando llegué.

-_¿No ha llegado? ¡Está castigado!_

_-_Mamá, tú sabes que no te hará caso. Además lo vi en la estación de tren con Remus.- la escuché suspirar resignada y agregó:

-_De acuerdo, ya voy para allá._

Cuando colgué el teléfono, escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse y las llaves caer en la mesa de cristal. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y vi a James quitarse la sudadera.

-James, mamá llamó y dijo que saldríamos a comer.- le dije.

-Que bien.- dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible.

Pasó a un lado de mí como si jamás le hubiera dicho lo anterior y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿No me escuchaste?- dije enojada.- mamá dijo que vendría por nosotros. ¡James!- grité cuando lo vi cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Con toda la bilis posible subí las escaleras con mucha fuerza que me dio la impresión de que rompería la madera. Sin tocar la puerta, la abrí y James ya se había quitado la camiseta del uniforme.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! No te quiero volver a ver en mi habitación una vez más.- me dijo también con bilis.

-Te acabo de decir que mamá vendrá por nosotros para salir a comer.- mis ojos chispeaban de coraje acumulado y vi el mismo destello en los ojos de mi hermanastro.

-Y eso es algo que a mí no me interesa, no quiero salir ni contigo ni con tu madre. Lo único que quiero es que ustedes se vayan de mi vida y me dejen en paz. Emily, papá y yo estábamos bastante bien antes de que ustedes llegarán.- dijo y eso me dio duro en el pecho.

-Emily y Charlus no piensan lo mismo que tú.- mi voz sonó gangosa por las lágrimas que estaban oprimidas aun dentro de mis ojos.

-Tal vez, pero yo deseo que te vayas más tú que Helen, a ella quizás aprenda a tolerarla, pero definitivamente a ti jamás me voy a poder acostumbrar.

Eso era lo que definitivamente necesitaba que me dijera para llevar acabo el plan que había trazado cuidadosamente con Lauren. Sonreí con suficiencia y me alegré al comprobar que hacia un gesto con la ceja que significaba que no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

-Eso dices tú, pero es obvio que no quieres que me vaya de aquí.- dije.- sabias perfectamente que no podría aguantar sin tener que ir detrás de ti después de que me ignoraste hace un momento.

-¿No pensaste que simplemente no quería escuchar tu voz?- dijo enseñando los dientes.

-No lo creo porque sino no te hubieras peleado con Jason de celos.

-¡¿Celos?!- gritó histérico. Lo vi abrir la boca y echar la cabeza hacia atrás mostrándome su cuello para soltar una sonora carcajada, rió tanto que tuve que esperar a que terminará de reírse; cuando vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas me comencé a impacientar.

-Si no eran celos ¿entonces qué era?- dije con una sonrisa para que pensará que su risa no me doblegó. Al instante se quedó callado y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te debe de interesar. –dijo y se dirigió al closet para sacar una playera negra con una franja roja.

-Pues la verdad es que de ti no me interesa, por supuesto me dio mucho coraje cuando te vi golpeando a Jason.

Por un momento permaneció de espaldas poniéndose la playera sin decir nada. Cuando se dio la vuelta se revolvió el cabello con la mano y me pasó por un lado sacando el móvil del cajón. Eso me dio a entender que ya no tenía nada que decirme.

-No quiero que vuelvas a golpear a Jason.- le dije.- y menos por tus tontos celos, tú y yo nunca podremos ser nada, James, bien lo sabes.

En cuanto me di la vuelta embocé una sonrisa de triunfo, pero ésta fue borrada cuando me sujetó por los hombros, me hizo caer en la cama. Puso los brazos a cada costado de mi cabeza, teniendo su rostro muy cerca del mío, incluso su cadena tocaba mi cuello.

-¿Por mis tontos celos? Tienes razón, estoy loco de celos. Si te vuelves a acercar a él juro que le parto la cara y esta vez él que le rompa la nariz voy a ser yo.

Estaba tan cerca de mí que si se hubiera inclinado solo un poco más habría alcanzado sus labios y le habría robado un beso. Pero esa mirada dura que me lanzaba no me permitía mover un solo músculo. Jamás creí que me fuera a decir eso, jamás, no estaba preparada para ello.

-Así que si en realidad te interesa tu noviecito, más vale que te mantengas alejada de él.- lo dijo muy bajito con un puchero, con un pulgar me acarició una mejilla y rozó la comisura de mis labios. Se mordió los labios mirándome directamente a los ojos pero esta vez con burla y creí que no resistiría hasta que se puso de pie, me jaló de un brazo y no me soltó hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

Me quedé parada ahí varios segundos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. James era realmente la persona más impredecible que yo había conocido en mi vida, siempre hacia lo que jamás se me había pasado por la mente que haría. No lo entiendo, ayer me dijo que no quería nada conmigo, que le daba asco, y hoy me dice que lo que quiere es que me alejé de Jason. No, no, no entiendo. ¿Qué esta pasado? No, no, no, Dios mío ¿qué voy a hacer?

Cuando pude mover todos mis músculos caminé lentamente hasta mi habitación. Elegí un mezclilla, una linda blusa, bufanda e incluso me puse una boina; cuando cerré la puerta de la casa detrás de mi, mamá ya estaba afuera y arrugó la frente cuando vio que detrás de mí no venia James.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- me dijo cuando cerré la puerta del copiloto.

-No es mi hermano y no quiso venir.

Encendió el auto muy desilusionada y comenzó a manejar en dirección a algún lugar. Cuando habíamos cruzado unas cuantas manzanas estalló en llantos.

-¡No entiendo que pasa con James! ¿Por qué no le agrado?- decía entre lágrimas.- Yo no he hecho nada para molestarlo, todo lo contrario, no he hecho otra cosa más que intentar complacerlo y tratar de ser una buena madre.

A mi memoria vino cuando lo llamó mi hermano.

-Mamá, a mí me parece que lo que esta pasando es que quieres comportarte como su madre.- permaneció callada así que yo continué.- él no quiere que nadie remplace a su madre, él quería lo mismo que yo, que su padre fuera feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba. Pero tú llegas a asfixiarlo, mamá. No intentes ser su madre, sólo intenta ser su amiga. Deja de castigarlo e influenciar a Charlus en su manera de educarlo, me parece que estas equivocada. No somos una familia, fuimos dos familias que se unieron y las cosas no van a funcionar de esta manera teniendo solo tres meses juntos.

Al parecer mamá decidió pensarlo, porque cuando terminé mi monologo permaneció callada hasta que llegamos a las pizzas donde Charlus y Emily nos estaban esperando. Inmediatamente al ver que James no venia con nosotras, Charlus hizo sus preguntas.

-Decidió quedarse en casa- respondió mi madre.

Eso me hizo pensar si realmente se quedaría en casa, no creí que fuera así pero decidí no decir nada, por el bien de todos.

-No puede ser que te trate así. Esta salida la planeaste solamente para pasar más tiempo con él, tendré que hablar con James... de nuevo.- agregó.

-No, Charlus, no lo hagas. He decidido que las cosas no las estoy haciendo de la manera que debería, comenzaré de nuevo, a partir de mañana y James me querrá tanto como quiere al resto de su familia, como una tía o algo así. Ya entendí que yo no soy su madre.-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que mejoro mi humor por el resto del día e hizo disfrutar de mi primera salida "familiar".

_Por cierto, si alguien tiene ideas para un resumen que sea mas atractivo, las acetaré con gusto. n.n _


	8. Antifaces de colores

**Capítulo 8: Antifaces de colores**

Cada vez se acercaba más el día del baile de invierno acompañado de la final de fútbol. Serían el mismo día y junto con las chicas habíamos decido que iríamos al partido para después irnos directamente al salón donde nos arreglarían el cabello. Los Leones tenían ya varias semanas preparándose para la final, incluso James llegaba muy tarde a casa por los entrenamientos; todos estaban muy concentrados en los entrenamientos y me pareció que James ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había conversado unas cuantas veces en los pasillos con Jason ó quizás simplemente para él no valía la pena golpearlo sólo por estarle hablando.

Por lo que haya sido, no era que me interesara mucho que James golpeará a Jason, sino al revés, así que había inventado que seguía castigada cada vez que me pedía una cita. De vez en cuando me despedía y me saludaba con un beso, pero solamente eso. No había tenido tiempo para conversar desentemente con Lauren, nunca terminaba de decirle algo cuando llegaban Dree, Clarisse o Alice interrumpiendo. Todos estaban muy entretenidos eligiendo pareja para el baile; Dree soñaba con que la invitará James, Clarisse con Remus y Alice con Franck. Yo simplemente esperaba a que alguien me invitara. Nadie lo había hecho no sé porque razón y según tenía entendido James tampoco, pues hacia unos días había terminado con Beverly y cualquiera a quien hubiera invitado ya estaría alardeando que iría con James Potter, eso aún no había ocurrido.

Era el último día de clases antes del baile de invierno y la última oportunidad para los que no tenían pareja de conseguir una, yo seguía abierta a cualquier invitación, pero eso no había llegado aún. Lauren iría con Sirius que la había invitado casi desde que salió en anuncio en el tablero, sabiendo muy bien que a mi amiga no le faltaban invitaciones. Diariamente rechazaba a el número de chicos que yo quisiera que a mí me hubieran invitado.

Clarisse iría con un chico al que no conocíamos pero era del mismo curso de Jason, según había dicho la francesa se llamaba Bill. Dree no había mencionado aún quien la había invitado. Incluso la amargada de Alice ya había conseguido pareja, un chico de nuestro curso que había compartido solo unas cuantas veces el pasillo, no tenía ninguna clase con él pero sabia que su nombre era Tom y era parte del equipo de béisbol, el mas repudiado de la escuela; de cualquier forma a Alice no interesaba mucho quedar bien, lo único que le importaba era tener una pareja callada fácil de dominar para hacer lo que se le antoje toda la noche, tanto para estar aburrida como para tener un enrredon.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial a comprar los vestidos? Están apunto de acabarse.- dijo Clarisse masticando su manzana.

-Oh, lo siento, chicas. Yo ya compré mi vestido, nadie dijo nada antes.- murmuró Dree con una mirada distraída.

-No te preocupes.- sonrió Lauren.- podemos ir nosotras.

-A todo esto, faltan solo dos días para el baile y ninguna de nosotras tiene vestido. ¿Tienen idea de que tema es?- pregunté.

-Yo también ya tengo vestido.- dijo Alice enroscando su cabello hasta los hombros en el dedo.

-El tema es Las Vegas.- respondió Clarisse con una mirada soñadora.- me imagino con un lindo vestido chocolate, es el color que mas me favorece ¿sabían?

-Mi vestido es morado, chicas, no vayan a comprar uno del mismo color.- dijo Dree sonriendo.

-El mío es rojo.- agregó Alice.

-De acuerdo, nada de vestidos morados ni rojos.- puntualizó Lauren.

-Deberíamos ir hoy ¿qué les parece? Ya tenemos encima el baile. –dije esperando respuesta de Clarisse y Lauren.

-Sí, esta perfecto. No olviden que nos veremos en el partido para después irnos al salón.- agregó rápidamente Lauren, cuando sonó el timbre del inicio de clases de nuevo.

Todas nos pusimos de pie y agarramos diferentes caminos hacia nuestras clases; yo no compartía ninguna clase con Dree pero sabía que ninguna de nosotras nos veríamos después de la escuela. Clarisse y yo íbamos codo con codo hacia el salón de arte, pero cuando cruzábamos hacia ese edificio, Jason me intercepto en un pasillo.

-Te veo haya.- me dijo Clarisse con una sonrisa picara.

Asentí con la cabeza y dirigí mi atención a Jason que ya tenía sanado su ojo morado.

-Lily, tenía mucho tiempo pensando en invitarte en ir conmigo al baile de invierno, pero la verdad es que no me había animado.- dijo y no le creí ni una palabra.- ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

Ni siquiera lo pensé y respondí rápidamente que sí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me respondió la sonrisa y se inclinó hacia mí para besarme, yo tenía mi espalda contra los casilleros; no me molesto en lo absoluto sus besos, ya me había acostumbrado a ellos a pesar de que no me gustaban tanto como los de mi hermanastro, pero ya había aprendido a tolerarlos. Cuando se apartó de mí y se despidió con la mano, me sorprendí al ver que James estaba parado con la espalda apoyada a un muro y los brazos cruzados, observándome detenidamente. Se encontraba solo y no lo había visto antes pues Jason era tan alto que me tapaba la visión. Tragué saliva y aceleré el paso para entrar rápidamente al salón de arte.

Toda la clase me mantuve pensando si realmente James estaría golpeando a Jason en este momento, pero al no escuchar gritos eso me dio entender que las cosas todavía estaban bien. Estaba muy concentrada pintando el cuadro que ya tenia clase tras clase perfeccionando, que no me daba cuenta de la mirada que me dirigía Snape. Incluso me pareció que lo había escuchado decir mi nombre, pero tenía los audífonos en mis oídos que pensé que tal vez era una alucinación y ni me molesté en voltear a comprobar si era cierto.

Tracé todo lo que se suponía tenía que hacer en esa clase y salí del salón con la calma acostumbrada, cuando estuve apunto de entrar al aula de danza sentí unas manos aún más frías que las mías por lo que sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Cuando volteé a ver quien era, casi me da un ataque cuando vi a Snape frente a mí, rápidamente me quite los audífonos y lo miré con duda.

-Er... Evans... Yo solo…- alcé una ceja.- yo sólo quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de... de invierno.

-Ammh, Snape, lo siento, ya tengo pareja.- le dije sin mirarlo, la verdad es que me daba algo de pena mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Ah! No te preocupes, no sé como no me pude imaginar que una chica tan... tan linda como tú, no tendría pareja. Lo siento... no quise... no quise quitarte tiempo.- dijo con la voz quebrada y dio media vuelta, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo él ya había desaparecida de mi vista.

Entré muy pensativa al salón de danza y Lauren debió darse cuenta pues rápidamente fue y ase paró a un lado de mí a hacer calentamiento.

-¿Y esa cara, Lily?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Snape me invitó al baile.- dije todavía muy sorprendida.

-¿Y le viste el entrepierna?

-¡Lauren! Por supuesto que no se lo vi, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para dirigir mi vista ahí. – parecía que fuera lo más absurdo del mundo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- me dio un cariñoso codazo en las costillas.- es lo más importante y no me lo has dicho.

-Que no por supuesto. Bueno, tal vez hubiera aceptado si Jason no me hubiera invitado antes. Realmente no quería quedarme sin pareja.- admití.

-¿Te acaba de invitar Jason?- preguntó Lauren muy sorprendida dando pequeños saltos.

-Sí, dijo que tenía bastante tiempo planeando invitarme pero que no se había animado.- dije.- la verdad no le creí ni media palabra.

-Muy bien hecho, te invitó como segunda opción.- dijo muy segura y eso me hizo preguntarme porqué lo decía.- Jason iría con Dree, ella había aceptado hasta que James la invitó, obviamente ella canceló con Jason.

Ahora entendía todo.

-¿Y porqué no invitó a Beverly para que diera lo mismo?- pregunté.

-Por qué no es opción, simplemente James se la quitó. La verdadera competencia es contigo, Lily, ya te lo he dicho, eso es solamente nada a comparación de cómo se retan.-sonrió.- Jason ha de estar echando lumbre porqué James logró que Dree lo cancelará. Pero ahora James ha de estar igual cuando tu aceptaste ir con él, y mucho más con lo que me dijiste que pasó el día de la pinta.

Hacia poco le había contado lo que había pasado ese día y lo que él me había dicho, más sin embargo, nunca habíamos terminado de hablar porque como ya he dicho siempre nos interrumpen.

-Dijo que estaba loco de celos, no sé si creerle. Tal vez sólo quiere confundirme.

-Tú sigue todo de acuerdo al plan y tendremos respuestas muy pronto.

En ese momento llegó la maestra y comenzamos a ensayar de nuevo, teníamos la misma coreografía pero gracias al cielo ahora no teníamos equivocaciones, solamente debíamos hacerlo mejor, es todo.

-¿Lauren, por qué Dree aceptó una cita con Jason si sabía que yo estaba casi saliendo con él? ¿Es mi amiga, no?- pregunté encontrándome de repente enojada con la actitud de mi dizque amiga.

-Dree sólo quería capturar a un pez más gordo. Deberías acostumbrarte a esas actitudes de ella, no le importa por quien tenga que pasar siempre y cuando obtenga lo que quiere. Además no te considera tan amiga aún como para seguir ese código de comportamiento.

Desde hacia un tiempo para acá, me encantaba platicar con Lauren pues poco a poco me había ganado su confianza y nuestras conversaciones ya no terminaban en misterios. Siempre aclarábamos todo, y poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor amiga que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Cuando terminamos nuestra clase, nos encontramos con Clarisse en la entrada de la escuela y en ese momento aproveché para decirle a mamá que no iría a comer a casa, sino que saldría con las chicas al centro comercial para buscar los vestidos. Me respondió diciéndome que no había ningún problema, así que nos subimos a un autobús publico que nos llevaría directamente a hacia ese lugar. Había tanta gente el bus que tuvimos que ir la mayoría del camino paradas, incluso un tipo pervertido se aprovechaba de que Lauren estaba parada y con una mano simulaba tocar su pierna accidentalmente por los movimientos del autobús; hasta que Lauren se harto y le pegó un buen golpe en la cabeza que hizo que el hombre inmediatamente se bajará del bus.

Llegamos al centro comercial medianamente bien y lo primero que hicimos fue comer. Yo pedí lo más sano que encontré en el menú, mientras Clarisse y Lauren pedían lo que encontraban con más grasa; yo no puedo entender como se mantienen así de delgadas, yo subo de peso tan fácilmente que no me permito consumir ese tipo de alimentos. Por eso ahora me mantengo como dicen mucho, flaquita.

Comenzamos a ver las tiendas cuando la comida ya había digerido y mientras conversábamos sobre nuestras parejas.

-Sirius es muy bueno para bailar. Solamente por eso acepte ir con él, de otra manera, si sólo fuera el cara bonita que es, de ninguna manera hubiera aceptado.- rió Lauren.

-Alice casi se desmaya cuando supo que irías con él.- sonrió Clarisse. Por un momento había olvidado que Alice detesta con cada fibra de su cuerpo al mayor de los Black.

-¿cómo es Bill?- pregunté viendo la vitrina de una tienda donde había vestidos de noche.

-Pues en realidad no lo conozco, pero sé que le gusto desde hace tiempo pues lo he descubierto mirándome- respondió cuando entrábamos a la tienda.

-Este es bonito.- dijo Lauren a dos metros de nosotras. Lo miré y vi un vestido escotado de color rojo.

-Aunque es rojo.- suspiró resignada Clarisse.- Ni rojo ni morado, chicas. Ni siquiera se atrevan a mirarlos.

Comenzamos a batir la ropa sin asomarnos a mirar un vestido morado o rojo. Recorrimos varias tiendas de caché, hasta que encontramos una donde había puras antigüedades y cosas extrañas, en la vitrina había un sombrero con plumas, antifaces de colores, abanicos y paraguas chinos entre otras cosas extrañas.

-¿Qué les parece si entramos?- pregunté sonriendo.

-No creo que encontremos lo que buscamos ahí.- respondió Clarisse no muy segura.

-¡No importa!- exclamó Lauren- el chiste es divertirnos.

Los tres sonreímos y entramos a la tienda, donde había toda clase de cosas extrañas, la tienda era atendida por una señora mayor muy amable que se ofrecía a mostrarnos todo lo que pedíamos. Probamos los disfraces que había, y salimos enamoradas de ahí, prometiéndonos que para el próximo Halloween iríamos a comprar ahí nuestros disfraces.

Cuando íbamos riendo recordando lo graciosa que se veía Lauren con unos enormes lentes, vimos una boutique donde había ropa muy moderna y a lo lejos se veían vestidos de noche. Decidimos que lo mejores sería entrar a echar un vistazo, tal vez encontráramos lo que realmente buscáramos. La boutique era tan grande que había una gran sección con puros vestidos de noche, aún más grandes que los que ya habíamos visitado. Entramos a los vestidores con hasta ocho vestidos; había una muchacha muy amable que nos mostraba lo que creía que nos gustaría y nos cambiaba tallas si no nos quedaban.

-Este me encanta.- dijo Clarisse desde su vestidor.

-Sal para verte.- dijo Lauren que estaba frente a un gran espejo.

Yo decidí salir con un vestido verde que tenía escote en la espalda y un complicado dobles sobre el busto que realmente me quedaba excelente, además de un corte que le daba la apariencia de espuma pero no estaba muy segura de que fuera el indicado. Todas esas dudas se esfumaron, cuando corrí la cortina y vi la cara sorprendida de las chicas.

-Lily, te ves sensacional.- atinó a decir Clarisse.

-Te ves hermosa. Ese es el indicado, deberías comprarlo.- sonrió Lauren.- de seguro se le caerá la baba a Jason.

-¿Ustedes creen?- pregunté sonrojada.

-¡Por supuesto! Ya quisiera yo que a mí se me viera así un vestido.- dijo Clarisse.

Entonces me animé a mirarlas, y vi a Clarisse con un vestido brilloso de color chocolate como ya había dicho que lo quería, tenía unos lazos muy brillantes y un escote favorecedor para su poco busto y cadera. Incluso se veía más alta de lo que ya era. Lauren por su parte, llevaba un vestido del mismo tono de sus ojos, que eran picos de tul, con un corset bordado.

-Ustedes también se ven esplendidas. Deberían comprarse esos vestidos.- les dije admitiendo que realmente se veían bien.

-Creo que tienes razón, este me encanta. Va con mi personalidad.- dijo Lauren y no me atreví a contradecirle, pues sabía que tenía razón.

Clarisse asintió con la cabeza y después de que nos quitamos lo vestidos, los pagamos y nos encaminamos juntas al subterráneo.

-Chicas, yo me separo. Tengo que ir hacia el Norte pues haya esta mi casa.- dijo.

Nos despedimos, Lauren y yo subimos al metro que nos llevaría directamente a casa. En menos de diez minutos ya salíamos del subterráneo directamente hasta nuestras casas; ya eran inicios de diciembre y hacia muchísimo frío en esa época del año. Me enredé aún más la bufanda cuando un fuerte viento nos hizo subir la falda. Nos separamos donde siempre y yo continué con paso rápido a casa, ya estaba apunto de oscurecer y me daba miedo ir por las calles en la noche.

Cuando llegué a casa y sentí la calidez del hogar, me entró muchas más alegría de la que ya estaba cuando vi a mi madre sentada en el sofá con una sonrisa en los labios viendo la televisión. A mi madre no le gusta mucho la televisión, pero solamente lo hace cuando a terminado sus pendientes y esa era una muy buena razón para estar contenta.

-¿Qué compraste?- me preguntó mi madre poniéndose de pie.

Le enseñé la bolsa que me habían dado para proteger el vestido y después de que me quite el abrigo con toda la ropa extra que hacia dar calor dentro de la casa, le quité la bolsa y mi madre abrió lentamente la boca.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Lily, es hermoso. Te ha de quedar precioso, además combina muy bien con tus ojos.- dijo.

Yo sonreí, era un detalle que ya había notado desde que lo pagué. En ese momento entró James, y sin saludar se quito la sudadera, dejó caer la mochila y se asustó al vernos a las dos Evans sonriendo en su sala.

-¿Qué?- dijo.

-Mira, James, el hermoso vestido que compró Lily.- le dijo mi madre.

James lo miró y después a mí, me imagino que estaba pensando como se me vería.

-Muy lindo.- admitió y sin decir más subió las escaleras.

Miré a mi mamá sorprendida, extrañamente no había sido grosero con ella y ella sonrió con suficiencia. Poco a poco mi madre estaba aprendiendo a ganárselo, de hecho no era muy difícil, simplemente no le decía que hacer, le hacia lo que le gustaba, le aseaba su habitación y no lo agobiaba con preguntas. Había estado algunos días tratando a mi madre, para que supiera como era James, pues ella no había tenido mucho tiempo de conocerlo pues la mayor parte del día la pasaba en su trabajo, después ayudaba a Emily con las tareas, hacia los quehaceres del hogar y después pasaba tiempo de caridad con su esposo. De ves en cuando salían a bailar o a cenar, a mi no me molestaba en lo absoluto, incluso disfrutaba mucho cuidar a Emily pues era una niña adorable.

Me encantaba jugar con ella a la muñecas, o a las tasitas de té; ya no la hacia llorar tanto como antes, y ahora en lugar de querer un perrito, tenía la tonta idea de pintarse el cabello de rosa chicle pues una ves vio a Lauren y de ahí nació su pasión por los tintes. Era muy traviesa, casi demasiado. Había escuchado decir algunas veces a Charlus, que James era igual cuando pequeño; me contó que una vez había pintado bigote a todos los retratos de la casa y que Dorea había pasado días tratando de quitar las manchas de plumón.

Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer a esa mujer, aunque me habían mostrado videos caseros, fotografías, y me habían hablado mucho de ella; no terminaba de conocerla. A veces sentía un poco de envidia, pues el nombre de Dorea era un nombre que era mencionado diariamente en casa, a comparación de mi padre que jamás nadie quería escuchar de él. Pues ya dije en una ocasión que mi madre había pasado terribles momentos con él. Es buen padre, de eso no hay duda, yo no pude haber tenido uno mejor, pero como esposo era otra cosa. Incluso tengo pensado pasar estas vacaciones de navidad con él, hace ya medio año que no lo veo, desde que llegué a casa de los Potter, y ya tenía meses sin verlo. Lo extraño mucho.

Entre mi madre y yo preparamos un rica cena, porque tal vez no lo he mencionado, pero la cocina me gusta muchísimo; es algo que siempre se me ha dado. Charlus ha mencionado en varias ocasiones que guiso mejor que mi madre, aunque ella me hubiera enseñado; pero pues no hay mucho que hacer ya que yo normalmente no tenía tiempo para esos lujos. Me la pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde estudiando y haciendo tareas. Pero ahora que estaba de vacaciones tendría mucho tiempo para cocinar lo que me pidieran.

Gracias al cielo tendría toda la mañana libre para poder inspeccionar detenidamente la habitación de mi hermanastro, ya que aunque ambos exentamos todas los exámenes él debe ir a entrenar muy temprano pues es el último entrenamiento antes de la gran final. Por lo que había visto en su cara, no había rastro de ninguna pelea aún, así que pude dormir tranquila pensando que tal vez James se olvidaría de todo y no abría una pelea con mi pareja de baile.

A petición de mi madre, estuve toda la mañana limpiando la casa. Lavé ropa, limpié el refrigerador, la alacena; hice la comida, limpie los baños, barrí, sacudí, aspiré la alfombra; lavé sabanas y cojines. Mamá siempre ha dicho que nací para la casa, siempre dejó todo reluciente, pero como no había tenido bastante tiempo para hacerlo no me había dedicado a hacerlo en casa de Charlus. Lo único que me habían prohibido tocar era el jardín de Charlus, que lo cuidaba mejor que a sus hijos.

Aspiré la habitación de James, y mientras limpiaba aprovechaba para inspeccionar cosa por cosa. No encontré nada relevante, ni misterioso y salí muy decepcionada de ese cuarto. En medio día llegaron todos, se sorprendieron al ver la casa tan limpia pues a esa hora todavía no se hace el aseo. James se volvió a ir sin avisar a donde y yo me dedique a mi propio aseo, ya que ni siquiera me había dado un baño desde el día anterior; estaba tan cansada que a las nueve la noche ya estaba en mi cama leyendo un libro para poder dormir.

Esa noche soñé con que estábamos en el baile de invierno y yo bailaba con alguien que llevaba un antifaz, cuando salimos a tomar aire ahí se lo quitó y esa persona se trataba de James. Nos besamos con locura, como ya muchas veces había soñado y cuando me despertó la alarma de mi celular, me molesté tanto pues sabia que en unos minutos más lo olvidaría. Y como ya había dicho, efectivamente me olvidé del sueño, pero también del enojo, por lo que me pude bañar tranquilamente escuchando música en la habitación de James que estaba aun lado.

Salí envuelta en la toalla y le toqué la puerta. Cuando la abrió me miró de arriba abajo y me sentí desnuda, bueno, lo estaba, en realidad.

-¿Qué quieres?- me preguntó.

Me sonrojé al admitir que se veía aún más guapo con el uniforme de los leones con manga larga, el color rojo se le ve endemoniadamente bien.

-¿Podrías prestarme una de tus playeras de fútbol? Quiero verme realmente aficionada.

Cuando se dio la vuelta en dirección a su closet casi podía jurar que había visto una sonrisa en sus labios. Sacó una playera roja de manga normal, y me la extendió, yo en ese momento ya estaba detrás de él dentro de su habitación. La sujeté aún sin poder creer que realmente me la prestaría, pero cuando la quise jalar para irme, la mano de James no la soltó. La volví a jalar.

-¿Por qué no me la prestas?- pregunté un poco enojada.

-Tienes que hacer algo por mí- dijo.- solamente es para que me dé buena suerte en el partido.

-A ver... ¿de qué se trata?- pregunté desconfiada.

Jaló la camisa y por consecuencia me jaló a mí también acortando la distancia entre nosotros, cuando me di cuenta había alargado su mano libre y había cerrado detrás de mí la puerta deslizándola hasta mi cintura.

-Dame un beso de buena suerte.

Por un momento creí que había sido un deja vú o que estaba soñando, pero en realidad eso estaba pasando y se veía tan real como lo había sido siempre. Estaba tan cerca de mí que mi nariz rozaba la suya, miraba fijamente sus ojos miel y me perdía en ese mar negro que formaban sus pupilas. Yo estaba tan ida sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, cuando vi note que estaba aún más cerca, sentí el contacto de sus labios como si un mechón de cabello se me hubiera escapado de una trenza y me acariciara la frente, pero solo fue ese contacto porqué echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo.

-¡Por Dios, Lily! ¿Enserio creíste que te iba a besar?

Sentí que me iba a desmayar y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sentí la bilis recorrer mi cuerpo rápidamente. Levanté la rodilla que estaba más cerca de él, y le di un buen golpe en el entrepierna que logró que quitará sus garras de mí y se dejará caer sobre la cama. Apretaba los dientes y se retorcía sujetando esa área.

Aprovechándome de lo vulnerable que estaba en ese momento, me incliné hacia él estando tan cerca como él lo estaba de mí hacia un momento, y le susurré al oído.

-¿Enserio creíste que yo te iba a besar a ti?- dije recalcando el "yo" y "ti".

Le di un beso en la frente y con una risa falsa salí de la habitación con la playera en la mano y cerrando la puerta. Cuando llegué a mi alcoba aflojé mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que realmente me había engañado, creí que en realidad quería besarme, pero no todo fue un cuento de él. Debí de habérmelo imaginado, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no teníamos un encuentro como ese, desde el día en que no quiso salir a comer con nosotros simplemente porque mamá lo había invitado.

Me vestí lentamente sabiendo que todavía tenia tiempo, y cuando me puse la playera de James, sentí como si él fuera el que me estuviera abrazando. Estaba igual de calida que él, tenía su olor que tanto me encanta a canela y chocolate, me encantaba que me quedará tan grande pues así me daba cuenta de lo masculino que era. Pero cuando me descubrí enumerando esas cualidades casi me doy una patada en el hígado para que volviera a funcionar y así poder fabricar bilis.

Terminé de arreglarme y cuando bajé a desayunar ya estaba todos ahí. Era jueves, Emily todavía tenia clases y mamá y Charlus tenían que trabajar, así que James y yo tendríamos que viajar en metro hasta la escuela donde se desarrollaría el partido. Salimos muy temprano de casa, James pagó el pasaje y en todo el camino no hablamos de nada, nada más llegamos a la escuela él se dirigió a los vestidores y yo comencé a buscar a mis amigas entre el bullicio de gente. Tenía entendido que Lauren se había ido muy temprano para apartarnos la primera fila, donde podríamos ver el partido como Dios manda, sin el equipo de básquetbol enfrente.

Así que lo primero que hice fue buscar la primera fila, donde solté una risa al ver a Lauren acostada en el tribunal apartando los seis lugares que se suponía estaba cuidando.

-Lauren, ¿qué haces?- dije entre risas.

-¿Qué crees? ¿qué estoy descansando? ¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy apartando los lugares.

Se incorporó y ambas nos sentamos con las piernas estiradas.

-No deben de tardar.- le dije.

Efectivamente a los cinco minutos teníamos sentados a Alice, Clarisse, Remus y Peter a nuestros lados y el partido dio inicio.


	9. ¡Apuestas, estamos en Las Vegas, chicos!

**Capítulo 9: ¡Apuestas, estamos en Las Vegas, chicos!**

Alice, Clarisse, Remus, Peter, Lauren y yo estábamos sentados en la primera fila donde se podía ver todo, estábamos sólo a dos metros de las bancas y me sorprendí de ver a Jason sentado. Parecía estar muy tenso y tenía las manos en puños; Sirius también estaba en la banca pero permanecía de pie gritándole cosas a James que corría de un lugar a otro. Nunca había visto un partido desde tan cercas, se podía escuchar los gritos de los jugadores y del couch.

-¡Golpea al pelo de zanahoria! ¡Pégale, reviéntale la cabeza de huevo!- decía Sirius con una sonrisa de pie.

-Sirius, deja concentrarse a James.- le dijo Lauren.

-Lo siento, preciosa. Pero es que no estoy acostumbrado a estar en la banca, es la primera vez que permanezco aquí.- dijo.

-De cualquier forma deberías quedarte callado, James sabe lo que hace.- le dijo Remus muy serio.

-Si, James sabe lo que hace.- lo arremedó Sirius mirándome directamente a los ojos y eso me hizo preguntarme si él sabría algo que yo no, o realmente era una indirecta.

El partido realmente estaba emocionante, todos los jugadores se veían muy acelerados por querer meter un gol. El balón pasaba por el pie de cada uno de los jugadores pero no se definía en ningún lugar, lo que nos hacia indicar que el partido estaba muy parejo. Veía a James correr de un lado para otro, gritándole cosas a sus compañeros, llevaba el cabello muy mojado de sudor y su playera estaba comenzando a mojarse, temía que tuviera que pedirme la que yo traía puesta.

Cuando fallaron el primer gol, nos sentamos muy decepcionados y nos mantuvimos ahí bastante tiempo, pues no había nada que fuera motivo para ponernos de pie. Clarisse y Lauren no paraban de decir porras que se perdían entre el bullicio de toda la gente. Miré hacia atrás y me alegré al comprobar que si no era toda la escuela, la mayoría estaba ahí revueltos con los del otro colegio, ellos vestían de azul mientras nosotros de rojo. Me alisaba la playera de James y desprendía su aroma que tanto me encantaba.

-¡James, quiero entrar!- le decía Sirius cuando estaba por acabarse el primer tiempo. Se acercó corriendo al couch y le dijo algo al oído. Vi al couch decirle algo al árbitro que estaba en la orilla e inmediatamente salió un chico rubio dejándole la entrada a Sirius que entró al campo con una sonrisa en los labios y se incorporó al juego.

Todo pareció animarse con la entrada de Sirius, tal vez Sirius no era un goleador pero definitivamente daba los mejores pases. Pocos minutos antes de terminar el primer tiempo Sirius dio un pase que hizo anotar a James nuestro primer gol.

Rápidamente saltamos de nuestros asientos gritando y festejando, vi a Dree con las demás porristas animar aún más sus porras, y la mascota de los leones dio un saltó victorioso. Lauren, Clarisse, Alice y yo nos abrazamos, sentí que se me saldrían las lágrimas de la emoción pero se me hizo algo bastante exagerado de hacer, así que me aguante y permanecimos sentados en las bancas hasta que terminó el primer tiempo.

Clarisse y yo nos pusimos de pie para ir a comprar un hot dog y algunos refrescos mientras comenzaba el segundo tiempo. Había una pequeña tienda cerca de los vestidores, en las que pedimos nuestras bebidas; estábamos paradas esperando a que nos dieran nuestro hot dog, cuando sentí unas calidas manos en mi cintura, me di la vuelta y frente a mí se encontraba Jason con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, hermosa.- me dijo.

No tenía ni un solo rastro de sudor lo cual era muy evidente que había permanecido sentado en la banca.

-No te vi jugar.- le dije con un puchero.

-Lo sé, tal vez entré en el segundo tiempo, te aseguro que cuando entré anotaremos el segundo gol y tendremos que ganar. – sonrió aún mas abiertamente y no dudé que fuera así.

-Con tocino, por favor.- escuché decir Clarisse al joven que nos preparaba los hot dog y en una gran bandeja de color metal vi reflejado a un chico con uniforme rojo.

Con el corazón palpitándome a mil por hora, volteé a ver al lugar donde debía estar ese muchacho. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando miré sus ojos miel muy serios, se notaba que apretaba los dientes bajo los labios, pues era mas evidente su barbilla partida y mandíbula cuadrada.

-¿No tendrías que estar ya en los vestidores?- dije ansiosa porque Jason se fuera.

-Tienes razón, el couch debe estarme buscando. No olvides que te veré a las nueve en la entrada del salón.- me dijo, me dio un beso en los labios y corrió en dirección a los vestidores pasando a un lado de James, que lo atravesó con la mirada lo cual hizo que Jason se pusiera a la defensiva, pero al ver que James no haría nada, sino que permanecía en la misma posición que los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, siguió caminando aunque vacilante.

Cuando Clarisse me dio el hot dog, temí que se me fuera a caer de los nervios, pero al darme la vuelta para volver al tribunal James ya no estaba ahí, y tranquilamente pude regresar a mis asientos bromeando.

El segundo tiempo de inició unos minutos después de que Clarisse y yo volvimos a nuestros asientos, Alice parecía morderse las uñas de los nervios y Lauren estaba de pie animando a la gente a echar porras. Remus estaba hablando por teléfono tapándose un oído para poder escuchar y Peter conversaba con un chico que estaba sentado a su lado, que identifique como un curso superior al nuestro.

Los del equipo contrario se pusieron más duros en este tiempo, la mayoría del tiempo estaba el balón en sus pies; lo bueno de todo, era que los Leones tenían un excelente portero que había parado un par de los que parecían goles. Cuando nos anotaron el primer gol, todo pareció venirse abajo y nos desanimamos, incluso Lauren permaneció sentada y callada. Hubo un momento en que los defensa del equipo contrario se pusieron muy pesados y el árbitro no dejó de marcar faltas.

James se veía muy estresado y se revolvía el cabello continuamente, se acercó a decirle algo al couch y entonces lo escuché llamar a Jason:

-¡Jason!- le gritó el couch.

-Ya voy a entrar, preciosa.- me dijo.- deséame suerte.

Me incliné desde la tribuna y le di un beso en los labios, no conté con que me tomaría del rostro profundizando más el beso.

-¡Collins!- lo volvió a llamar.

Se alejó de mí y con una sonrisa corrió hacia el couch, que pidió el cambio al árbitro, donde regresó un moreno para dejar entrar a Jason. Con Jason, James, Franck y Sirius, definitivamente no hubiera quien nos ganará. Las tribunas se alocaron más y Lauren se volvió a poner de pie con Remus gritando cosas. Peter hablaba para él mismo diciendo groserías al árbitro, que seguramente no lo estaría escuchando. Alice estaba tan nerviosa como Clarisse y ambas hablaban sobre si debían ir al sanitario, decidieron que sí justo cuando pasó el climax del partido.

Jason recibía algún balón y cuando estaba por anotar gol, llegaba James por detrás y hacia que el balón se desviará. El couch parecía morir de coraje y le gritaba incoherencias a James. Cuando mi hermanastro repitió la operación, hizo caer a Jason que a su vez golpeó en la espinilla aun jugador del contrario que hizo resbalar a Franck. Todo parecía ser una caravana, hasta que Jason se puso de pie y comenzó a empujar a James; me hubiera encantado que hubieran estado más cerca de nosotros para escuchar lo que se decían, pero Franck se puso de pie e intentó separarlos. Empujaron con tanta fuerza a Franck que lo hicieron caer de nuevo y comenzaron los golpes.

Veía a James y Jason dar vueltas en el suelo, se lograban poner de pie y de nuevo tropezaban cayendo en el pasto. Sirius había llegado inmediatamente para ayudar a Franck, pero no pudo parar la pelea antes de que llegara el árbitro. Todos los jugadores comenzaron a ponerse alrededor de la pelea, lo cual no nos permitía visualizar con claridad que era lo que pasaba. Lo único que realmente vimos fue que el árbitro levantó una tarjeta roja en dirección a Jason y después a James.

Ninguno de nosotros lo podía creer, que James hubiera sido tan mal capitán y dejar que salieran dos de sus mejores jugadores. Franck y Sirius eran muy buenos, pero sin dos jugadores en la cancha no podía ser posible que ganaran esta final. Salieron de la zona de juego aún empujándose y con el rostro muy rojo de coraje; el couch los agarró a ambos de la camisa y los hizo ir hacia las bancas, justo frente a nosotros así que vimos toda la acción.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre ponerse a pelear a medio partido?! ¡Es la final, chicos, la final! ¿Saben cuanto trabajaron todos sus compañeros para llegar hasta donde están horita? –decía muy molesto.- Quién mas me decepciona, eres tú James, eres el capitán tenías que hacer lo que fuera mejor para el equipo. ¿Qué siquiera no pensaste en las consecuencias? Te vi parando los balones de Jason ¡Son un equipo! Juegan con el fin de darle la victoria al colegio.

-¡Fue Potter, él era el que detenía todas mis jugadas!- dijo Jason con bilis.

Sin embargo, James permanecía callado pero se notaba que las cosas no habían quedado así. Miraba a Jason como si todavía tuviera ganas de estrangularlo, pero me imaginé que no tenía ninguna justificación. Así que ambos se sentaron en las bancas para ver la derrota de su equipo.

A pesar de que todos le echaban muchas ganas, no fue posible para Franck anotar un segundo gol. A pesar de que nuestra defensa no estaba afectada, no les fue posible detener a los delanteros del equipo azul.

Al terminar el partido, todos los que traíamos uniforme rojo íbamos muy decepcionados. La mayoría no podía creer que hubiéramos perdido por culpa de nuestro capitán, porque así era, todos habían culpado a James, y la realidad es que tenían razón. Él era el culpable de que hubieran perdido con tres goles de diferencia. Mientras esperábamos a la madre de Lauren, que nos llevaría al salón; vi a James subir al convertible de Franck, junto a Sirius, Remus y Peter. No quise ni siquiera comenzar a imaginarme a donde irían, así que mejor me mantuve concentrada en la conversación que había entre las chicas.

-A mi se me vería espectacular un peinado alto.- decía Alice subiendo su corto cabello.

-De cualquier forma no tienes mucho cabello.- dijo Lauren con una sonrisa y vi a Alice enchuecar la boca.- la que no sé que hará soy yo, ya lo tengo algo largo pero no tanto como para hacerme un peinado, veré si me pueden poner algo de cabello falso.

Inconscientemente me pase la mano por el cabello alegrándome de tenerlo tan largo que casi me llegaba a la cadera. En ese momento llegó Dree corriendo con una mochila al hombro y sin su uniforme de porrista.

-Deberían de ver como están los vestidores. Es realmente deprimente- dijo- incluso vi a uno de los chicos llorar.

Alice comenzó a reírse y en ese momento la madre adoptiva de Lauren se paró frente a nosotras para que subiéramos a la camioneta.

-Hola, señora.- saludó Clarisse.

**-**Chicas, ya les he dicho que me llamen Gloria.- sonrió la señora.

-Señora Gloria.- le regresó la sonrisa Clarisse.

Gloria suspiró resignada y esperó a que todas nos pusiéramos el cinturón de seguridad para poner el motor en marcha y dirigirse al salón donde ella nos había hecho la reservación. Cuando íbamos en el coche, aseguró que estaba reservado casi para nosotras pues solamente tienen un personal de siete personas, y cinco de ellas son las estilistas, así que como quien dice estaríamos solas para que nos atendieran como reinas. Nos harían manicura, pedicura, maquillarían y peinarían; saldríamos a las siete de la noche pero bien valía la pena.

Cuando llegamos, Lauren que ya había ido como un millón de veces en toda su vida, pues la dueña del salón era su tía entró como reina y nos presentó rápidamente a todas las personas que estaban ahí. Mientras nos hacían a algunas la manicura y otras la pedicura conversábamos sobre que pasaría en la fiesta.

-Yo me imagino que va a ser la mejor noche de mi vida.- decía Clarisse con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo me divertiré como nunca, Sirius es un gran bailarín y no me dejará parar en toda la noche. Eso es lo que necesito, alguien tan alegre como yo.- decía Lauren.

-En mi caso, creo que ésta será la noche en que finalmente James caiga en mis garras y no pienso desaprovecharla.- aseguró Dree sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Ni tampoco creo que él la desperdicie.- dije sin pensarlo, Dree asintió con la cabeza sin saber a que me refería y me limité a observar como la muchacha me hacia la pedicura para yo poder hacerla en casa.

Las cinco estábamos sentadas frente al espejo y le decíamos a las muchachas que era lo que queríamos, les exponíamos nuestro problema y ellas trataban de encontrar solución. Que tengo el cabello muy corto y hoy lo quiero lucir largo, decía Lauren. Que yo no quiero que mi rostro no se vea tan redondo, había mencionado Alice. Yo quiero que mi cabello se vuelva rizado, había dicho Dree y Clarisse dijo que tenía las puntas muy maltratadas.

Al momento de maquillarnos dijimos el color de nuestro vestido y ellas nos hacían sugerencias sobre lo que se nos vería mejor, así que seguimos el consejo de profesionales y dejamos que ellas hicieran su trabajo. Alice había quedado muy sexy con su peinado alto y sombras oscuras, se veía muy favorecedor por su cara redonda y cabello muy negro. Dree se veía como un ángel con su rubio cabello rizado y unas pequeñas flores lilas que caían en su cabello. Clarisse se veía mas francesa que nunca con sus labios rojos y su lunar negro junto al labio. La que realmente había tenido un cambio muy drástico era Lauren, en ella era en quien había dedicado mas tiempo, nosotras estábamos sentadas esperando a que pasaran por nosotras. Pero como Lauren se iría a vestir a casa, entonces yo tendría que esperarla. Se había puesto un tinte en el cabello color caramelo y nos habíamos dado cuenta porque se lo peinaba hacia arriba, pero el cabello de Lauren era casi como el de Alice, hasta la oreja aunque con la nuca muy corta. Le pusieron unas extensiones del mismo tono caramelo que pareciera que era su cabello natural, era hasta media espalda y tenía suaves ondas. Se veía espectacularmente bien, jamás la había visto lucir tan hermosa, y ahora realmente si parecía una mujer muy femenina con ese cuerpo y ese rostro.

-¿Cómo me veo?- me pregunto, pues éramos la únicas que estábamos ahí, sin contar que ya estaban llegando nuevos clientes.

-Te ves asombrosa.- atiné a decir solamente, sin poder expresar con palabras lo bien que lucia.

En ese momento escuchamos el claxon del auto y salimos del salón, cuando Lauren se sentó detrás del carro de mi madre, mamá se asustó tanto que volteó a verla varias veces.

-Es Lauren, mamá.- le dije casi con una risita.

Lauren sonrió e inmediatamente mamá la reconoció. Los tres reímos cuando mamá puso el motor en marcha y nos dirigimos a casa. Ya eran cuarto para los ocho cuando llegamos a casa, corrimos a mi habitación y nos pusimos los vestidos. Ahora con vestidos no nos veíamos tan cabezonas y nuestro cuerpo comenzó a tomar mas forma; miré a Lauren con el vestido puesto y sentí hacia envidia al ver como lucia, mas hermosa de lo que ya era. La admiré por las cosas duras que había tenido que pasar y aún así seguía con ese excelente carácter.

Yo en cambio tenía un peinado que daba la apariencia de estar recogido pero sin embargo caían suaves bucles por mi espalda, no demasiado largos para lucir el escote que tenía mi vestido. Debía admitir que mi cabello se veía realmente bien, pero cuando me puse el vestido y me miré el espejo, la envidia que sentía hacia Lauren se desvaneció pues mi vestido era aún más hermoso. Aunque mostraba las pecas que estaban mis hombros eso no hacia que mi vestido perdiera el encanto; el corte hacia resaltar mis piernas pues era mas corto de adelante que de atrás y parecía espuma.

-Te ves muy hermosa, Lily.- dijo Lauren desde atrás, que permanecía sentada sobre la cama poniéndose las zapatillas.

Me puse también las zapatillas, aretes y collar, arreglé mi bolsa y salí junto a Lauren hacia la sala, donde ya nos estaba esperando Charlus para llevarnos a la fiesta. Cuando no vi a James me sorprendí.

-¿Dónde está James?- pregunté, Lauren me miró.

-No sé, dijo algo de que irían a rentar los trajes Sirius y no sé quién.- sonrió Charlus.- se miran muy bellas.

-¡Preciosas!- dijo mi madre desde atrás y traían una cámara en las manos.- Emily colócate en la foto.- la llamó.

Entonces vi bajando las escaleras a Emily con un vestido de la princesa Blanca Nieves, una corona en la cabeza y un peluche de ardilla en las manos; se veía realmente adorable y se paró junto a nosotras para que mamá nos retratará.

Cuando Charlus se paró frente al salón me sorprendí al comprobar que era uno de los salones más caros de la ciudad, era medianamente grande y tenía unos jardines, según me dijo Lauren pues había ido un par de veces. Emily nos dio un beso a cada una de despedida y Charlus me mencionó que regresará a casa con James, entonces salimos directamente hacia la puerta. El vestíbulo era grande y muy decorado, desde ese lugar ya se notaba que la fiesta tenía pinta de casino, incluso había muchos meseros vestidos de pingüinos sosteniendo copas de algo –dudo que vino- por todo el lugar.

La entrada al "casino" estaba algo oscura y se veían muchas mesas de juego y maquinas de monedas, comprobé que no eran de dinero sino simples fichas que se cobrarían la final de la velada para algún premio. Al parecer llegamos puntuales pues aún no había mucha gente, pero el vestíbulo estaba repleto de muchachos con traje esperando a sus parejas. Lauren vio a Sirius y lo saludó con la mano, creí que a Sirius se le caería la mandíbula de ver a Lauren, pero desvié mi mirada a James que estaba parado con un esmokin negro y camisa azul. Me encontré con su mirada solo un momento pues sentí una mano calida en mi brazo que pertenecía a Jason.

-¡Estás preciosa!- dijo Jason atravesándome con su mirada, a pesar de eso no me molestó, la única que me molestaba era que sentía en el escote de mi espalda.

-Muchas gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.- dije sin pensar.

Si me hubiera preguntado que vestía esa noche, realmente no se los diría pues ni siquiera le puse atención. Me presentó a algunos de sus amigos, pero de igual manera no tenía mi cabeza en ese lugar así que no escuché sus nombres.

Entramos al casino y descubrí que sólo había una parte del salón con maquinas y juegos; la otra tercera parte era una pista para bailar igual de oscura solo iluminada por las luces de colores; la otra parte eran mesas con manteles blancos donde había comida y algunas cuantas sillas para sentarse, al lado de esta se encontraba una pared de cristal que daba al jardín. Debía admitir que era más de lo esperaba, pero de igual manera no me quejé pues realmente me había encantado el lugar; se veía que sería una noche muy especial.

Jason y yo estuvimos como media hora jugando en las maquinas de monedas, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos podíamos ganar mas de cinco fichas decidimos irnos a la mesa de apuestas.

-Tengo tanta suerte, que verás que ganaré las primeras cinco rondas, y lo ganaré para ti.- me dijo con una sonrisa y tiró los dados.

Cual fue mi sorpresa que como había dicho, ganó las primeras cinco rondas y salimos ambos con las manos llenas de fichas. Por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de encontrarme con Jason la estaba pasando realmente bien, reía de sus chistes y por un par de horas no me preocupe por lo que sea que estuviera haciendo James. Jason cobró las fichas y lo que le dieron fue un gran peluche de un panda.

-¡Dios mío! Gracias, Jason, me encantan los pandas.- dije abrazando el peluche, estaba tan suavecito que deseé que se acabará la fiesta para poder dormir con el panda a mi lado.

-Lo sé.- me pregunté como lo sabría pero no quise arruinar el momento y con el panda entre nosotros nos besamos algunos minutos.- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?- preguntó cuando deje el panda en una silla junto a mi bolsa.

-Bailemos.- musité con los ojos brillantes.

En la pista se encontraba Lauren bailando muy sensual con Sirius, ella se encontraba a espaldas de él mientras la sujetaba por la cintura pegándola a su cadera; no creí que Lauren fuera tan atrevida hasta ese momento. También vimos un poco mas allá a Alice con su pareja de nuevo parecía estar ahogada en alcohol y a lo lejos miré a Remus bailar con su pareja. Hasta ese momento no me había preguntado donde estaría James, pensé que tal vez también se encontrará en la pista pues ahí estaban sus amigos, pero después de algunos canciones bailando me di cuenta que definitivamente no estaba ahí.

Jason no era tan bueno para bailar, pero minimamente le hacia el intento y la sonrisa que había en sus labios compensaba todos los movimientos torpes que hacia. Yo simplemente bailaba al son de la música sin querer llamar tanto la atención como Lauren y Sirius, pero de igual manera dejaba que se notara que realmente sé bailar.

-Voy a ir al tocador, si quieres ve por unas bebidas.- le dije y rápidamente le alejé a los sanitarios en busca de un espejo para saber como estaba.

Cuando entré al baño no me sorprendí al descubrir que estaba lleno, había unos sillones y había varias chicas conversando, había algunas sentadas frente a los espejos mirándose o retocándose el maquillaje. Definitivamente no podía faltar la que estaba llorando a su alrededor estaba sus amigas consolándola. Cuando estaba esperaba esperando mi turno de usar el water, vi a Dree entrar algo mareada.

-¿Dree, estas bien?- le dije cuando se sentó en un sillón.

-Estoy bien- dijo- tal vez bebí de más.

No me sorprendió que dijera eso, pero si me sorprendió que hubiera dejado solo a James, tal vez no estaba tan consiente como parecía.

-James no ha dado su brazo a torcer- dijo un momento después- no entiendo porque no ha cedido a ninguna insinuación ¿Es un hombre, no? Los hombres tienen instinto.

Miré el gran escote que tenía su vestido que hacia resaltar sus pechos, y realmente me pregunté si los hombres como James tendrían instinto, porque no me cabía en la cabeza que un hombre pudiera resistirse tanto a un escote de ese estilo.

-Tal vez no ha cedido porque estás demasiado tomada. Espera a que se te baje y vuelve a intentar.- le dije.

-Tienes razón, Lily, muchas gracias- me sonrió y salió del cuarto de baño, de nuevo tuve que esperar turno para usar el w.c.

Mi reflejo decía que aún no me veía tan mal, no podía estar sudada pues hacia demasiado frío afuera, sin embargo, mi cabello ya no lucia tan bien como antes y mi maquillaje ya no estaba impecable. Me puse algo de brillo en los labios y salí en busca de Jason. Lo visualicé en la mesa de puestas más cercana, me di cuenta de que era un juego de poker y en esa mesa también estaba sentado James, pues a su lado estaba Dree con su vestido que parecía ángel.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté a Jason.

-Intento ganarle a Potter- dijo en voz alta.

-Pierdes tu tiempo y tu dinero, Collins.- le respondió mi hermanastro con una sonrisa en los labios, lo cual me hizo recordar que una vez Charlus había mencionado que James era un grandioso jugador de baraja.

-Por supuesto que no. Ganaré éste juego y te daré el mejor regalo que hay sólo a ti, mi hermosa Lily.- me dijo sonriendo.

La cara de James dejó de ser de concentración y rió un poco.

-El que ganaré seré yo, Lily, y de mi vendrá el mejor regalo.- sonrió mi hermanastro.

Dree me miró con la duda tatuada en el rostro y yo me alcé de hombros. El juego se había vuelto tan emocionante que la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor, en la mesa había otros tres chicos pero ellos no eran ni la mitad de buenos de lo que eran James y Jason. Incluso Dree y yo fuimos por bebidas, cuando volvimos el juego todavía seguía y me llegué a preguntar si toda la maldita noche duraría el juego porque me moría de ganar de volver a la pista de baile.

-Aumentemos la apuesta- dijo James de repente refiriéndose a Jason solamente- si yo gano me llevaré todas las fichas y además cambiarás a de pareja conmigo.

En ese momento creí que la mandíbula se me desencajaría, pero decidí mantenerme seria como Dree por mucho que me gustará la idea. Definitivamente, James nació para sorprenderme.

-Pero si yo gano, tú me darás la capitanía del equipo de fútbol.- dijo Jason, lo qué demostró que realmente le interesaba era el fútbol y no su batalla de chicas.

-Hecho.- sonrió James.

Jason sonrió también muy seguro de si mismo y mostró sus cartas.

-Flor corrida de corazones, Potter. Despídete de tu capitanía.

James lo miró como si realmente sintiera pena por él, y con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios mostró sus cartas con una flor imperial. La cara de Jason fue todo un mapa, la mandíbula se le desencajó y sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas.

-No lo puedo creer...- dijo solamente, antes de que James se pusiera de pie, tomará las fichas y me arrastrará hasta la pista de baile.


	10. Déjà vú

**Capítulo 10: Déjà vu**

-¿James, que estás haciendo?- le dije alto para que me escuchara.

-Te llevo a bailar.- respondió sin voltearme a ver.

-¿Pero porqué?

-Gané la apuesta.

Quise detenerme y plantarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, pero decidí que no era conveniente y que además me moría de ganas de pasar el resto de la noche con él. Me llevó hasta la pista de baile y como si él lo hubiera planeado en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción muy lenta que solamente era bailada por parejas.

James me tomó por la cintura pegándome a él y pude sentir su calidez en su mano en contacto con mi espalda desnuda, me tomó una de mis manos y yo puse la que me sobraba sobre su pecho.

Comenzó a guiarme y me di cuenta de que sabia llevar muy bien el paso, me pregunté si realmente bailaba así de bien las sueltas. Mientras estábamos en esa posición me embriague de su aroma a chocolate y creí que estaba en las nubes. Cuando menos me di cuenta la canción ya había terminado y había comenzado de nuevo la música suelta que se podía bailar como uno quisiera, me dolía un poco admitirlo pero James bailaba igual de bien las sueltas, quizás no tanto como Sirius, pero por supuesto que se movía con gracia y sus movimientos eran muy masculinos.

Bailamos tanto que salimos sofocados de la pista de baile, James fue por unas bebidas mientras yo estaba sentada en una mesa junto al panda que me regaló Jason y mi bolso. Revise mi celular a ver si había un mensaje nuevo, pero solo había uno de mi madre diciéndome que le recordará a James que había quedado de llevarme a casa. Así que cuando James se sentó junto a mí con unos refrescos en la mano se lo mencioné.

-Charlus y mamá me dijeron que tú me llevarías a casa- le dije tomándole un sorbo a mi refresco de fresa.

-Ah, sí, que bueno que me recordaste, ya lo había olvidado- dijo.

-¿Con quién iremos?

-Franck es el del auto- respondió simplemente también dándole un sorbo a su refresco- ¿sabes qué? Tengo mucho calor ¿por qué no vamos afuera a tomar algo de aire fresco?

Asentí con la cabeza y tomándome de la mano me guió hasta los jardines, se veía muy solitario pero podía adivinar que había como mínimo diez parejas escondidas entre los arbustos y detrás de los árboles. Nosotros caminamos un poco hasta que encontramos una banca de piedra en la cual sentarnos, cuando mi trasero tocó la piedra helada fue cuando fui consiente de mis piernas brazos y espalda estaban desnudos.

-Tengo frío, James- le dije y me sorprendió mucho cuando me tomó delicadamente de la cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrasador.

-Lily- me llamó suavemente al oído y alzando la vista me encontré con sus ojos miel- realmente no quiero seguir peleando contigo, quiero que estemos bien.

-Eso debiste haberlo pensado ésta mañana antes de gastarme esa broma tan pesada.- escupí las palabras en su rostro.

-¿De qué te quería besar? Lily, realmente quería hacerlo.- afirmó.

Me tomó la barbilla con su mano libre y me atrajo un poco hacia él, acariciándome la mejilla acortó la distancia entre nuestros labios y cuando volví a ser consiente de la realidad tenía a James besándome apasionadamente los labios, realmente era como todavía lo recordaba, su boca era muy calida y me sabia a chocolate. Amaba tenerlo de esta manera, boca con boca y pecho con pecho. Sentía sus manos hacerme pequeños círculos con las yemas de los dedos en la espalda, y me daba un escalofrío cuando la subía un poco hacia mis hombros.

Metí mis dedos entre los botones de su camisa y sentí su piel en la yema de mis dedos. Bajó sus besos hasta mi cuello y mi respiración dejó de ser acompasada, sentía el pecho de James subir y bajar al mismo ritmo que el mío. Sus besos cada vez iban descendiendo más hasta que me di cuenta que su boca estaba en el nacimiento de mis senos que dejaba al descubierto mi escote. Fue cuando sentí un pinchazo dentro de mi que me dio entender que estaba yendo demasiado lejos y que además mi hermanastro estaba jugando conmigo.

-James- le dije, no se movió ni un centímetro- ¡James!- grité y jalándolo de los cabellos lo hice mirarme a los ojos- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- mis ojos chispeaban de bilis, jamás creí que Lauren tuviera razón cuando dijo que si ya me había besado estaba dispuesto a hacer lo demás.

-Te estoy besando- respondió con los labios hinchados.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras, James.- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Hey, hey, hey ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó también de pie tomándome del brazo.

-¡Estás jugando conmigo, James! Solo me besas y me dices cosas lindas porqué quieres ganar a Jason, después me tratas como la peor basura y esperas que cuando se te antojé este ahí para ti.- escupí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Realmente crees qué estoy siempre detrás de ti porque vigilo a Jason? Lily, créeme que el mas obsesionado de nosotros dos es Collins, me envidia eso es todo, creyó que teniendo a la chica que yo jamás podría tener se declaraba vencedor. No anda detrás de ti solamente porque eres mi hermanastra, si él supiera que simplemente no me interesas ni te dirigiera la palabra.- dijo.- no entiendo porque a él lo dejas hacer y deshacer, sin embargo a mi me restregas en la cara mis supuestos planes, sabiendo que él es el que hace de lo que me estas culpando.

-¡James, tú eres el que juega conmigo! Tú eres él que anda detrás de mí sin razón aparente y después me tratas como basura.

-Soy un poco bipolar ¿de acuerdo?- dijo alejándose un poco de mí para después darse la vuelta y mirarme a los ojos- hay días en que despierto con ganas de tenerte y hay días en que simplemente te quiero lejos de mí. El día, recuerda el día en que fuimos a la fiesta de Sirius, desde ese día estoy mas aferrado a ti de lo que estaba antes y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Me separé de Beverly porque notó que algo andaba extraño.

-Has golpeado a Jason varias veces.- aseguré.

-Ya te lo dije, han sido simples celos, me vuelvo loco cuando te veo besándolo sabiendo que yo podría ser él que esta ahí. La rabia se apodera de mí y deseo verlo en un charco de sangre.

Lo que me estaba diciendo James tenía algo de sentido, pero aún así no estaba muy segura de creer las palabras de mi hermanastro, simplemente por eso, por ser mi hermanastro, el hijo de mi padrastro.

-¿Por eso invitaste a Dree?- le clavé la mirada, para eso deberás no tenía excusa.

-Otro de mis momentos bipolares, ese día desperté con ganas de salir con alguien que sabia que me deseaba pero jamás imaginé que su pareja fuera Jason y que lo hubiera cancelado. Eso fue un error. No sabes cuanto me he arrepentido.-dijo.- Estaba seguro de que te invitaría Snape.

No quise mirarlos a los ojos con miedo a que descubriera que efectivamente Snape me había invitado al baile de invierno y recordé que hasta ese momento no lo había visto en la fiesta, lo más seguro es que no hubiera encontrado pareja.

-Ojala te creyera.- musité.

-Deberías de hacerlo, no tengo pruebas solo simples palabras.

Esa última frase me hizo abrir los ojos y darme que cuenta que tal vez fuera verdad, yo estaba desperdiciando el tiempo que tenía con él con estúpidas preguntas en lugar de abrazarlo, besarlo y hablar de cosas que valían la pena.

-Eres muy lindo.- admití mirando al suelo.

-Y tú te ves aún más hermosa ésta noche.

Lo admito, me sacó una sonrisa. Lo vi acercarse a mí y con ambas manos sujeté su rostro regalándole un beso.

Llevaba un panda y un elefante el doble de grande de lo que era el primer peluche y no hallábamos la manera de que entrará en el auto de Franck. Éramos varias personas las que iríamos, según parecía, Sirius dormiría en la casa de Remus, así que se subió al auto junto a Lauren que también vivía cercas. Franck abría la cajuela para que yo pudiera meter mis dos regalos de la noche en un lugar donde no estorbará, hacia mucho frío pero al ser jóvenes eso no nos importó y nos montamos en el auto sin la capucha. Lauren iba sentada en una orilla del carro junto a Sirius, Remus iba de copiloto junto a Franck, y James y yo estábamos sentados en los asientos de atrás... más bien, James estaba sentado, porque yo estaba sobre sus piernas plantándole un buen beso en los labios.

Ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Franck se sorprendieron por lo que me dio entender que estaba muy bien enterados de la situación que estaba pasando en casa. Quise pensar en que pasaría cuando llegáramos a casa y todo volviera a la normalidad entré mi hermanastro y yo, pero era la mejor noche de mi vida y no quería desperdiciarla con preocupaciones tontas. Sentía la calida lengua de James dentro de mi boca y una de sus manos en mis tobillos, pues hacia un buen rato Lauren y yo nos habíamos quitado las zapatillas.

-Los hermanos se besan, se besan y sus padres no se deben de enterar.- cantaba Sirius mas borracho que nadie mas en ese auto.

James soltaba un carcajada y yo no podía evitar reír junto a él. Mi peinado definitivamente ya estaba caído, los bucles estaba casi deshechos y traía el cabello totalmente suelto sobre la espalda, mi hermanastro me lo alisaba con una mano.

-¡Cállate, Sirius! Déjalos disfrutar de la noche- lo regañó Remus como siempre.

-Cierto, Sirius, déjalos que se besen todo lo que quieran antes de llegar a su casa.- rió Lauren abrazando a Sirius y ambos comenzaron a entonar una canción nueva.

Escuché a Franck y Remus reír, así que me senté sobre el sillón dejando que los brazos de James me quitaran el frío.

-Mañana traerán resaca- me dijo al oído y yo reí.

Me reía de todo, todo me hacia gracia y sabia porque, estaba tan feliz que creo que esa felicidad no cabía en una persona tan pequeña como yo.

-Me tienes loco.- me dijo James entre besos.

Franck pasó a dejarnos a nosotros primero, a pesar de que le dijimos que fuéramos los últimos. Nos bajamos resignados del auto y esperamos a que nos abriera la cajuela para sacar mis peluches. Entre besos James sacaba las llaves de su pantalón y las iba metiendo dentro de la cerradura.

-Un último beso antes de volver a la realidad.- me dijo y me tomó de la cintura alzándome un poco para darme un largo beso. Cuando me puso sobre el suelo de nuevo, abrió la puerta y descubrimos las luces apagadas lo cual nos permitió darnos otro último beso. Subimos las escaleras riendo, ahí si estaban las luces encendidas y escuchamos la televisión del cuarto de nuestros padres.

-Ya llegamos.- dije y ambos asomamos la cabeza por la puerta.

Mamá y Charlus estaban acostados viendo la televisión, mamá ya estaba dormida pero Charlus no, que nos asintió con la cabeza y nos dijo que nos fuéramos. Así que cerramos la puerta evitando hacer mucho ruido, poco después escuchamos que la televisión había sido apagada y Charlus se había resignado a dormirse. Sin hacer mucho ruido James me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta su habitación, donde cerró la puerta con seguro, me besó y nos dejamos caer en la cama.

Mi hermanastro comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y cuando estaba en el suelo dirigió una de sus manos al cierre de mi vestido bajándolo lentamente. Yo estaba tan concentrada acariciando sus labios con mi lengua que no me encontraba muy consiente de que el vestido lentamente se iba deslizando por mi cuerpo. Lo único que sabia era que mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, mi respiración era entre cortada y no me quería separar ni un segundo de James. Cuando el vestido se unió al suelo con la camisa de mi hermanastro, James me tomó detrás de las rodillas y alzándome me hizo caer en la cama de forma horizontal, donde mi cabeza estaba sobre las almohadas –que por cierto tenía muchas mas que yo-.

Se puso sobre mí apoyando el peso en los codos y me comenzó a besar más lentamente, no solo en los labios, sino en el cuello, la garganta, las orejas, las mejillas y los parpados. Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y cuando los besos de James comenzaban a descender de nuevo hubo otro click en mi cerebro.

-¿James?

-¿Umh?- respondió solamente pues sus labios estaban en contacto con mi pecho.

-No creo que sea conveniente.- dije.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto esta vez levantando el rostro para mirarme a los ojos.

-Hacer lo que estamos haciendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es lo correcto, estamos en casa de nuestros padres y...- no se me ocurrió nada más que decir y lo notó.

-Dime la verdad, Lily. ¿No lo quieres hacer conmigo o es realmente eso de nuestros padres?

Noté su tono de voz algo agresivo y molesto, por fin estaba apareciendo el James que yo estaba acostumbrada a tratar. Se sentó en la cama y yo hice lo mismo mirándolo a los ojos. Me crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho pues sentía que mis mejillas ardían porque James me viera solo con pantis.

-Son ambas cosas, James, tú bien sabes que sólo estas conmigo porque te gusto y tienes bastante tiempo deseándome físicamente.- dije y a continuación hubo un silencio por parte de él, que me afirmó lo que estaba diciendo.- mi primera vez yo quiero que sea cuando realmente esté enamorada ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Lily, quieres hacerlo, sabes que si!- aseguró sin levantar mucho la voz pues sabia que nuestros padres dormir bastante cerca.

-No, James, no te confundas. Me gustas mucho pero...

-¡Nada, Lily! Quieres hacerlo, sólo déjate llevar.- me interrumpió acercándose de nuevo a mí acariciándome la mejilla.

-¡No, James!- dije, con un manotazo le aparte la mano y me puse de pie.

-De acuerdo, sólo un último beso.- me dijo poniéndose también de pie.

No pude evitar que se me saliera una sonrisa y deje que me besara. Cuando menos me di cuenta, mi cuerpo estaba de nuevo bajo James y sus pantalones estaban con el resto de nuestra ropa.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una luz que me daba directamente en un ojo. No quería despertarme tenía demasiado sueño, pero al recordar la noche anterior y el dolor que había sentido al tener a James dentro de mí, me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Efectivamente, estaba en la habitación de mi hermanastro, tapada con sus sabanas oscuras y mi lado estaba él con los ojos muy abiertos mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-No fue un sueño...- musité sin poderlo creer.

-¿Habías soñado con eso?- preguntó James que tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano haciendo que su brazo formará un triangulo.

-Algunas veces, anoche tuve algunos deja vú.

James rió y me acarició la frente con su mano libre.

-¿Qué horas son?- pregunté.

-Las once.- respondió rápidamente, mis ojos se abrieron aún más y me comencé a incorporar en la cama.- No, no, no se dieron cuenta. Me imagino que no quisieron molestarnos tan temprano sabiendo que estábamos desvelados, ellos y Emily hicieron su vida normal.

Recordé que era viernes, Emily debía estar en clase y mama y Charlus en trabajo. Suspiré aliviada y me deje caer en la almohada de nuevo sin apartar mis ojos de James.

-¿Cómo estuve anoche?- le pregunté tímidamente, sabiendo bien que ésta no era su primera vez.

-Para ser la primera muy bien.- sonrió.

-Mañana tomaré un avión para pasar las fiestas con papá.- le avisé.

-Sí, ya lo sabía. Helen me había comentado.

Poco a poco mi madre aprendido a ganarse a James con pequeños detalles, y cada vez mi hermanastro acepta más que ahora ella es la esposa de su padre.

-¿Me extrañarás?- pregunté haciendo un puchero. Volvió a sonreír y junto su frente con la mía, dando un beso apenas en el labio superior.

-Por supuesto, te esperaré hasta que regreses a casa.

Corrí las sabanas y me senté en la cama, sentí un poco de pena de que James me viera desnuda pero recordé que ya lo había hecho la noche anterior y me arme de valor para ponerme de pie. Mi hermanastro me siguió con la mirada aún con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, hasta que yo recogí mi vestido, abrí la puerta para comprobar que no había nadie y me respondió el silencio. Volteé de nuevo a mirar a James que me atravesaba con su mirada y le lancé un beso para después cerrar la puerta.

Después de que me bañé y vestí con un pans cómodo y una sudadera, bajé a hacer un desayuno para James y para mí, ya que mis tripas rugían de hambre pues tenía casi veinticuatro horas sin echarme nada al estomago. Cuando estaba haciendo un jugo de naranja, bajó James las escaleras totalmente listo con pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera puesta. Se sentó frente al desayunador, donde tenía una muy buena visión de mí a pesar de que le daba la espalda y sentí su mirada.

-Te ves muy guapo.- dije.

Miré de reojo que embozaba una sonrisa y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba detrás de mi tomándome por la cintura, dándome un beso en el cuello.

-Y tú te ves aún más hermosa sin esa cosa que traes.- dijo y supe a que se refería.

-Siéntate, James, ya hice el desayuno.

Muy obediente se sentó en el desayunador y como dije le serví el desayuno, para después sentarme a su lado y comer juntos. Cuando terminé y él estaba de pie buscando algo más en el refrigerador pues había dicho que no se había llenado, me asaltó la duda de porque traía ropa para salir.

-¿a dónde vas?- le pregunté llena de curiosidad.

-Iremos a lanzar huevos en la escuela que nos ganó ayer.- respondió todavía agachado sacando una gelatina.

-No puedo creer que hubieras perdido por mí.- dije con una sonrisa.

-yo no puedo creer que hubieras besado a Collins para darle suerte y a mí no.- hizo un puchero y encontré algo de ternura en su gesto, algo que jamás había pasado.

-Si te di un beso en la frente según recuerdo.

-Se borró de mi memoria cuando vi la lengua de Collins en tu garganta.- aseguró sentándose de nuevo a mi lado con una cuchara en la mano devorando la gelatina.

-No seas celoso.- reí.

-No soy el único celoso aquí, ¿recuerdas?- dijo con una sonrisa lo cual me hizo recordar la vez que quise evitar a toda costa que se viera con Beverly.

-Es diferente, además fuiste con ella de todos modos.- lo vi echarse una gran cucharada de gelatina a la boca y quise de nuevo su atención- en ese momento ¿ya te habías dado cuenta que te gustaba?

Negó con la cabeza, con la boca llena.

-Yo no me había dado cuenta hasta la fiesta de Sirius. ¿Tú cuando te diste cuenta?

-¿Qué me gustabas a mí?- asintió con la cabeza- desde ese día- sonreí- esos celos injustificados lo demostraba, pero yo me negué a creerlo.

-Preciosa, me tengo que ir. Franck no debe tardar en venir por mí y yo ni siquiera me he lavado los dientes.- me dijo poniéndose de pie, lanzando el frasco vacío de gelatina en el lavaplatos y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-¿Puedo ir?- pregunté, sin querer apartarme de él.- mañana me voy y quiero estar contigo.

-Umh, Lily, no creo que sea conveniente- dijo con mala cara- son cosas de hombres y no me gustaría que los chicos que se quejarán porque fueras tú. Lo mejor será que te quedes.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- estaba ansiosa por pasar el último día con él.

-No puedo, Lily, ya viene Franck por mí.- comenzó a subir las escaleras.- te prometo que estaré aquí lo más temprano posible.- gritó cuando ya estaba arriba y yo subí las escaleras detrás de él.

-Pero ya estarán Charlus y mamá, las cosas volverán a ser como antes.- dije asomándome en el baño, donde él se estaba lavando los dientes.

-Lo siento, Lily, Franck ya viene...

-¿Me vas a dejar con las ganas?- le pregunté haciendo un puchero mientras me bajaba el cierre de la sudadera, vi sus pupilas dilatarse y se enjuagó la boca- ¿Me dejarás solita deseando lo que no podré tener?

-Lily... Lily... yo... Franck me está esperando.- dijo y pasó por un lado de mí.

-Dame un último beso, entonces.- dije resignada.

Sonrió cuando me vio derrotada y regresó solamente a darme un beso, pero en lugar de dejar que se separará de mi hundí mis dedos en su cabello y él casi de vio obligado a sujetarme por la cintura y levantarme como lo hacia siempre que estaba descalza pues su espalda se cansaba de estar inclinado.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando James tomó el móvil y marcó a Franck para decirle que no viniera por él, que se quedaría en casa.

¡Siento la tardanza! No actualicé pronto porque tenía la esperanza de poder mejorar este fic, pues para mí es de los más importantes y más esperados por todos, sin embargo, ya no se me pudo ocurrir nada. Lo siento mucho. Espero sus reviews.

PD: Si alguien puede decirme como respondo a los reviews desde ésta página estaría muy agradecida.


	11. Cuando todo sale mal

**Capítulo 11: "Cuando todo sale mal"**

Pasé las tres semanas de vacaciones con mi padre, tenía muchísimo tiempo sin verlo y realmente lo extrañaba. Fuimos a patinar sobre hielo, esquiamos en la nieve, tomamos chocolate caliente frente a una chimenea. Entre los dos hicimos nuestra propia cena de navidad y januca, fuimos a una fiesta que lo invitaron sus jefes. En fin, todas mis vacaciones fueron espectaculares. Incluso llegué a casa con unos kilos arriba, las mejillas mas llenitas y hasta podría jurar que con mas pecas.

Mi madre, Charlus y Emily fueron a recogerme en el aeropuerto y me decepcionó mucho no ver a James con ellos. Pero me alegré la existencia al verlo en casa, sentado con la televisión encendida, me lanzó una mirada que solo yo pude interpretar a continuación de la siguiente frase que tenía doble significado.

-Por fin llegaste.- dijo, para los oídos de los demás era una frase con bastante sarcasmo, pero comprobé que era todo lo contrario cuando nos encontramos detrás de la lavadora cuando me tocaba lavar los platos.

Mi habitación estaba llena de polvo por el tiempo que nadie la uso que tuve bastante trabajo ese día, sacudí todo y tuve que lavar la ropa sucia que me había traído de con mi padre. Estaba haciendo inventario de mis prendas cuando me di cuenta que me faltaba mis bragas favoritas, no recordaba habérmelas llevado al viaje, pero si recordaba que las había usado el día del baile de invierno.

-¿James?- toqué la puerta de mi hermanastro.

-Pasa.- me dijo.

Lo encontré acostado en la cama con la radio encendida y una revista en manos, me sorprendí al ver que no era de las porno que acostumbraba ver.

-Están desaparecidas mis bragas favoritas, y según recuerdo la última vez que las use fue la noche que dormí aquí, así que ¿dónde están?- pregunté mirando detenidamente haber si las veía en algún lugar.

-Yo no las tengo.- sonrió.

-Ah, claro que si las tienes, esa sonrisa lo dice todo.

-¡Por favor, Lily! ¿Para qué quisiera yo tener tus cochinas bragas?- seguía sin aflojar la sonrisa.

-No lo sé, pero si yo tuviera un boxer tuyo en mi habitación seguro lo conservaría así que eso me hace pensar que tú harías lo mismo.- dije acusándolo con un dedo, sonrió aún más.

-Pues puedes ir robándome uno, porque no pienso regresártelo.

Con la frente arrugada abrí el cajón donde guardaba su ropa interior y saqué un boxer negro de los que él usaba. Lo metí dentro de mi blusa para que nadie me viera salir con él, y salí de la habitación con la mirada fija en él comprobando que no movía ni un solo músculo, ni siquiera aflojaba la sonrisa.

El día que entramos a clases, había novedades por todas partes que yo no había podido enterar pues estaba de vacaciones en Suecia con mi padre. Lauren se había dejado ese tono de cabello además de las extensiones que la hacían ver muy bien. Alice había podido por fin que Frank la invitará a una cita, mientras que Clarisse seguía soñando con Remus, aunque al parecer Bill el chico con el que había ido al baile estaba muy interesado en ella. Dree por su parte estuvo amargada conmigo incluso mas de lo que normalmente Alice estaba, aunque había mejorado su humor desde que Frank le pidió una cita.

-¿Qué le pasa a Dree?- le pregunté a Lauren en la clase de física.

Esa clase en la que solamente Remus pone atención y toma apuntes. En esta ocasión Sirius tiraba papelitos a Alice con la intensión de que quitará la cara de boba que tenía con solo ver a su amigo, aunque ella ni se enteraba de quien era. James se reía de Sirius y le daba palmadas a Frank felicitándolo, éste sonreía un poco nervioso.

-Está muy molesta por lo que paso en el baile de invierno.- respondió pintándose las uñas de un color rosa fosforescente, había cosas que definitivamente no cambiaban.

-Yo no tuve la culpa, ellos fueron los que apostaron.- la contradije un poco molesta.

-Pues sí, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre James y tú, sacó conclusiones de que seguramente se estaban acostando ustedes.- tal vez el sonrojo de mis mejillas me delató porque Lauren me miró con las pupilas dilatadas sin poderlo creer.- dime que no, Lily.

-Lo siento, sólo sucedió.- admití.

-No lo puedo creer que lo hayas hecho con tu hermanastro.

-¡Chissttt! Te pueden escuchar- dije bajando la voz- aquí en la escuela es solo mi hermanastro ¿de acuerdo? Nada cambia en ese aspecto, así que aquí no nos hablamos. Si Sirius ha podido mantener la boca cerrada, creo que tú también lo puedes hacer.

Asintió con la cabeza pero seguía con la boca un poco abierta mirando a James reír con Sirius.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez todo el verbo que te echó fue para lograr eso?- preguntó de repente.

-Claro que no, si fuera así me hubiera dejado de tratar de esta forma desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no nos vimos en tres semanas y volvimos como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.- dije como si fuera lo mas absurdo que hubiera escuchado en mi vida. Lauren siguió dudando pero se mantuvo con la boca cerrada.

Después del almuerzo teníamos las clases de taller, pero como las canchas estaban cubiertas de nieve, los talleres que se impartían al aire libre, habían sido cancelados. Sabía que James andaba por ahí jugando con la nieve, mientras yo permanecía sentada al lado de Snape que me miraba con la boca abierta. En esas épocas del año a todo el alumnado nos permitían asistir con la ropa mas abrigadora que tuviéramos porque los uniformes no estaban diseñados para esa época del frío. Así que yo traía mis botas de nieve, bufanda y boina; dentro de los salones había calefacción por lo que podía lucir mi linda blusa blanca que me quedaba espectacular.

Cuando estaba en clase de danza, me cambie de ropa y rápidamente mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y a perder el frío. Gracias al cielo Lauren se mantuvo callada en el tema de James, así que pude practicar a gusto sin la necesidad de estarle diciendo que bajara la voz. Terminamos el ensayo y de nuevo nos volvimos a poner nuestra ropa de invierno. James me estaba esperando sentado en una banca, a su lado estaba Remus y ambos conversaban sobre al parecer un tema muy serio así que quisimos hacer tiempo en otra cosa para que ellos se desocuparán, pero para nuestra mala suerte Remus nos vio y nos dijo que nos acercáramos.

-Deberíamos tomar el tren antes de que nieve más y estén cerrados los subterráneos.- dijo Lauren cuando no se veían esperanzas todavía de que quisiéramos irnos.

James y yo íbamos tomados de la mano en el metro, estaba un poco lleno, no lo suficiente para ir asfixiados pero si para que no hubiera asientos, así que James iba tomado de un tubo y yo iba tomada de su mano para no caer. Había un muchachito de unos trece años que estaba sentado y se nos quedaba viendo, en especial a mí, cuando me encontré con su mirada le sonreí y el niño bajó la mirada muy avergonzado. James se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirar por la ventana. En la siguiente estación la gente se paró y James y yo aprovechamos para sentarnos, sin querer quedamos de nuevo frente al niño que no nos apartaba la mirada.

James me dio un beso en los labios y vi al niño bajar la mirada.

-Como eres malo- le dije.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- se exaltó.

-Lo hiciste para que el niño me dejará de ver.- lo descubrí sonriendo y entonces llamó al niño:

-Eh, niño. –El muchachito levantó la cara y miró a James, a pesar de no ser mucho mayor que él se notaba la inocencia en su rostro.- ¿Te gusta mi novia?- le dijo, y le pegué un golpe en el hombro.

El niño bajó aún más la mirada y volví a golpear a James cuando comenzó a reírse. Me calmó con unos pocos besos y antes de que volviera a ver al niño, me tomó de la mano porque ya estábamos en nuestra estación. Cuando salimos vimos a Remus y Lauren que habían entrado a otro vagón, comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestras casas separándonos exactamente en el mismo lugar que siempre. James y yo seguimos andando por la misma acera hasta que abrimos nuestra puerta y sonreímos al comprobar que aún estaba sola.

-Me encanta cuando estamos solos.- me dijo James mordiéndome el cuello y yo solté una risita.

-Fuiste muy malo con el niño.- recordé.

-Tal vez, pero él se lo buscó, no te apartaba la mirada de encima, Lily.

-Ahora estás celoso de un niño.- sonreí. Él se quedó muy serio y mejor se sentó en el sofá dejándome espacio para que me sentará a su lado. Encendió la tele y vio una canal deportivo donde había un partido de jockey mientras yo leía el periódico que estaba sobre la mesita, no había encontrado nada que me llamará la atención hasta que vi la fotografía de mi grupo favorito Maroon 5. – James, vendrá Maroom 5 en cinco días.

-Ah.

-Quiero ir a verlos.- reclamé.

-Cuando venga papá le decimos. Gol, gol, gol, gol- comenzó a decir poniendose de pie, pero cuando su equipo falló se dejó caer derrotado sobre el sofa.

-James, faltan solo cinco días; Londres es grandísimo, lo más seguro es que los boletos estén por acabarse –le dije suspirando, como si realmente estuviera resignada.

-Cuando llegue papá… -se interrumpió el mismo poniendose de pie y lanzando el control de la televisión al suelo, al anotar un gol el equipo contrario.

-¡No me estás poniendo atención!- exclamé muy molesta también de pie.

-Cielos, Lily, ¿por qué no cierras la boca un momento?- dijo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Enojada, como hacía más de un mes no me había enojado con él; me puse de pie y subí las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio. Me detuve al recordar que había dejado mi mochila en el sofá, así que regresé por ella sin ni siquiera regalarle una mirada de reojo a James. ¡Qué ni cuenta se dio cuando lo ignore! Después de que me quité las botas, escuché el timbre de mi celular así que lo busqué desesperadamente en una de las bolsas de mi mochila; cuando lo encontré visualicé el nombre de Lauren en la pantalla.

-¿Hola?

_-¡Lily, entra a tu correo! Tienes que ver una cosa_- dijo exaltada.

-Cálmate. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Encendí el PC y como muchas veces lamenté tener una computadora tan vieja, así que me puse de pie y caminé hacia la habitación de James, donde encendí la computadora. La de él es muchísimo más rápido que la mía, así que en un minuto estaba lista para entrar a mi correo.

_-¿Ya entraste?-_ preguntó Lauren por enésima vez.

-Espera un minuto…

Estaba automáticamente para entrar al correo de James, por lo que inmediatamente se llenó la barra de tareas de conversaciones instantáneas; todas eran de muchachas –lo cual no me sorprendió- pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que tenía un correo de Beverly que ya había sido leído. No aguante la curiosidad y lo abrí, de cualquier forma no sabría que lo había leído porque él mismo ya lo había abierto.

_Querido James:_

_Te extraño mucho, mi amor, ya quiero que termine de una vez por todas esa guerra que se han declarado Collins y tú. Por supuesto quiero que ganes, aunque sea a costa de que estés con Evans un tiempo, puedo soportarlo –sabes que no soy celosa- pero quisiera que todo esto termina de una vez, para poder estar los dos juntos y compartir más noches de pasión. _

_Mis padres saldrán este sábado, si puedes venir, avísame y me desharé de mi hermano._

_Besos, B._

_-Lily… Lily… ¿estás ahí? ¿Ya entraste a tu correo?-_ me preguntó Lauren.

Creo que tenía varios minutos hablándome, pero yo no podía articulas palabras lo único que mi cuerpo hacía era leer una y otra vez el mensaje, buscando algún indicio que dijera que era falso. Todo lo contrario, un poco más abajo estaba la respuesta de James.

_Te veré el sábado._

_-¿Lily?_

-No lo puedo creer…- logré decir al fin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_-¿Lily, que sucede?_

Como si las cosas no podrían estar peor, James estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Lily, lo siento, el jockey me apasiona lo único que quería era terminar de ver el partido- dijo caminando hacia mí- cuando llegue papá, sin falta le diremos lo del concierto de Maroon 5.

Miró la pantalla de su computador y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, me despedí rápidamente de Lauren.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- le dije al fin soltando las lágrimas que habían estado retenidas en mis ojos.

-¿Yo? ¿Tú como pudiste revisar mi correo? –Exclamó furioso- ¿así es como demuestras tu confianza?

-¿Confianza? ¡Confíe en ti y resulta que te seguiste viendo con Beverly!- grité esto último sintiendo mi corazón golpear fuertemente contra mi pecho cuando me tomó con fuerza por los brazos.

-¡Vives revisando mis cosas! Es lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste ¿Qué te importa a ti, con quien salgo, con quien me veo o lo que hago? ¡Esa es cosa mía! Tú y yo no somos nada aparte de hermanastros ¿Por qué tendría que darte alguna explicación?

Hacía semanas que no veía al James que había conocido, al arrogante y prepotente que con cada palabra que decía soltaba veneno que me lastimaba.

-¡Porque me besaste! No sólo me besaste, dijiste que te gustaba que querías estar conmigo ¡Me hiciste el amor!- grité llena de traición.

-Lárgate de mi cuarto- dijo esto último pausadamente señalándome la puerta que se encontraba abierta.

Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba salí de su habitación, todavía no daba ni dos pasos de ahí cuando James ya había cerrado de un portazo la puerta tras de mí, incluso algunos mechones sueltos de mi trenza se movieron con la brisa. Me quedé parada ahí un par de minutos todavía analizando qué era lo que había pasado, pero cuando mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas no me quedó otra opción que correr a mi habitación y recostarme a llorar. Ni siquiera me preocupe por entrar a mi correo y ver lo que Lauren decía que debía ver, de echo, lo olvidé por completo, lo único que estaba dentro de mi cabeza era recordando las muchas veces que vi a Beverly con James.

Me martiricé largos minutos, recordando la maravillosa noche que había tenido con mi hermanastro después del Baile de Invierno, y no sólo esa, las ocasiones en que habíamos revivido los besos apasionados y las manos de James dentro de mi blusa; siempre cambiaba mi rostro por el de Beverly y eso me dolía aún más.

No supe de mí, hasta esa noche cuando me desperté después de haber llorado tanto, porque Emily había entrado a mi habitación llevándose todos mis perfumes y lociones.

-Emily ¿Para donde llevas eso?- pregunté medio dormida todavía.

-Inventaré un perfume nuevo- dijo

En ese momento me importaban pocos las colonias que me había traído de mi viaje a Suiza con mi padre, así que volví a cerrar los ojos aunque con la imagen de James con Beverly de nuevo grabada en mi cerebro.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes de que sonara el despertador, había dormido tanto que ni siquiera sentía flojera, era como si tuviera varias horas despierta. Me quedé cinco minutos recostada tratando de plantearme como debía comportarme ahora cada vez que viera a James, porque lo seguiría viendo eso era más que obvio. Decidí que debía ser mas espontánea y dejar de pensar tanto pues las cosas no me saldrían bien si seguía con esa mentalidad, así que me levanté y aprovechando que todos estaban dormidos me di un baño lento y relajante con agua caliente.

Antes de regresar a mi habitación, me detuve en la puerta de James y abrí lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido. Su cara estaba justamente del lado donde yo podía verla, tenía una expresión serena y la boca un poco abierta, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba tapado con sus sabanas oscuras, pero sacaba una pierna demostrándome como siempre y dormía en sus boxers. Se me llenaron de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas y cerré la puerta quizá con demasiada fuerza; me vestí lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando todos se estaban levantando yo ya estaba con el cabello seco, la mochila lista y hasta con bufanda puesta, así que tomé la libertad de hacer el desayuno. Hice el café, tosté el pan, cociné los huevos; cuando bajó mamá yo ya estaba sacando la mermelada para el pan.

-Cielos, Lily, sí que madrugaste- me dijo mamá dándome un beso de buenos días.

-Dormí todo el día ayer, era necesario que hiciera algo de provecho- sonreí- come tus huevos, se van a enfriar.

No tardaron en bajar, Charlus y Emily, el primero poniéndole el gorro a la última. Podría decirse que la mañana iba perfecta, hasta que escuché los pasos de James en el piso de arriba, mi corazón se aceleró ni cuenta me había dado que había sostenido la respiración hasta que lo vi bajar de las escaleras y entonces mi corazón volvió a latir lentamente.

-Buenos días- dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo, se sentó en el desayunador y aunque estaba frente a mí nunca me miró.

-Querida, debemos irnos ya, habrá mucho trafico- dijo Charlus a mamá, la cual subió solamente por su bolso mientras Emily peleaba que no quería tantos abrigos. De hecho, se miraba tan graciosa, ya que Charlus se había empeñado en ponerle calentador, yérsey y además abrigos con gorro, bufanda y guantes, la pobre no podía ni pegar sus brazos al torso.

-No quiero que te enfermes- le decía.

-Hija, nos vemos en la tarde- me despidió mamá- James, con mucho cuidado.

Mi hermanastro dio una cabezada y siguió desayunando. El silencio era tan incomodo, y la presencia de James ponía mis nervios de puntas, que carraspeé la garganta, pero no pude decir nada, así que subí corriendo las escaleras.

Me mantuve en mi habitación largos minutos sentada en la cama, sin saber que hacer para calmar mis nervios. Reviví las clases de yoga que había tomado unos años atrás, en mi mente estaba la voz de mi terapeuta en Surrey que siempre me decía "Tómalo con calma".

Cuando James tocó mi puerta, se me paralizó el corazón y respondí un suave "¿Si?".

-Debemos irnos.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, tomé mi bolso y abrí la puerta encontrándome tan cerca de James, que me lamenté por haber salido tan de repente. Él tenía la mochila puesta al hombro, y me miró fríamente para después bajar las escaleras con una calma, ¡que realmente era de envidiar! ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan tranquilo después de la gran pelea de anoche?

En el autobús, James rápidamente puso su gran sonrisa aprovechando el tiempo para coquetear con la conductora y saludar a casi cada persona que se le pasaba por enfrente, extrañamente todas las personas me miraban, especialmente los hombres lo que me ponía aún más incomoda. Ninguna de mis amigas toma el autobús, el único que lo toma es Jason que se encuentra sentado dos filas por detrás de mí y prácticamente no nos dirigimos la palabra después del baile de invierno.

Al saberse derrotado, no intentaba ni acercarse, ya que casi siempre yo estaba en compañía de James. Efectivamente, rápido notó el distanciamiento entre nosotros así que no tardó ni una cuadra en sentarse a mi lado.

Miré los dos asientos que quedaban desocupados, uno era al lado del chico que tenía asma y al lado de él siempre había un torre de pañuelos con consistencia pegajosa. El otro era Snape, y definitivamente prefería sentarme con el odioso de Jason que con alguno de esos dos.

-Buenos días, pelirroja- me dijo Jason con una gran sonrisa.

Lo saludé con la cabeza, esperando por el amor de Dios que se largara.

-Jamás pensé que estuvieras tan buena- me dijo.

Dejé de mirar por la ventana, y el alma se me vino a los pies cuando me enseñó la fotografía que estaba en su móvil con conexión a Internet. Era una fotografía, perfectamente editada de mí, desnuda con una gran pose provocadora.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le pregunté con el labio tembloroso.

-Está en la página de la escuela, ya anda circulando por la red.

Sentí una sacudida en el pecho y falta de aire en mis pulmones, eso era lo que Lauren quería que viera ayer. ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Quién podía haber echo eso?


	12. Los amigos de verdad sí existen

**Capítulo 12: "Los amigos de verdad sí existen"**

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de Lauren, ella debía saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Casi golpeé al doceavo chico que me pegó una nalgada en el trasero, y golpeé al décimo que me agarró una bubi. Me habría quedado sin dedos si hubiera golpeado a todos los chicos que me dijeron alguna obscenidad o me tocaron mientras cruzaba los pasillos.

Después de haberme quitado a Jason literalmente de encima, tuve que humillarme sentándome al lado de Snape, que traía los audífonos en los oídos y pedirle prestado su teléfono, que tan moderno como el de Jason tenía conexión a Internet.

Me lo prestó sin decir una palabra, y rápidamente entré a la pagina de la escuela, donde en la pagina principal estaba "mi foto" –porque realmente no lo era, era mi cara perfectamente pegada al cuerpo de una chica, que tenía proporciones bastante parecidas a las mías, sin embargo, seguía sin ser mi cuerpo- con algunas palabras debajo que decían.

"Cuando necesites compañía, sólo llámame, acepto chicos de todos tipos de todas las tallas. Llámame, por favor, me encuentro muy sola."

Y debajo de eso, estaba mi número de móvil, que efectivamente era el número correcto. Después de quince llamadas, decidí apagarlo y dejarlo en mi casillero. Pero a pesar de la humillación que estaba viviendo seguía en busca de Lauren y no me importaba perderme unas cuantas clases siempre y cuando la encontrara.

-Remus ¿Has visto a Lauren?- pregunté a Lupin cuando me lo encuentre en el pasillo, iba acompañado de Sirius, Frank, Peter y James.

-Lily ¿Por qué no me das un poco?- rió Sirius bailando delante de mí.

Traté de ignorarlo, pero la risa de James, Frank, Peter y Sirius taladraba mis oídos.

-Tiene clase de Historia, Lily…

Antes de que dijera algo más, me eché a andar por los pasillos.

-¡Lily!- Me llamó Remus, pero no quise voltear pues notarían que mis ojos no habían podido aguantar más las lágrimas.

Entré al baño, donde había dos chicas de mi curso con las que no compartía ni una sola clase, pero me miraron y comenzaron a cuchichear. Me mojé el rostro con el agua que estaba apunto de congelarse del grifo, pero eso me ayudó a refrescar un poco la mente. Los ojos me ardían por el contacto tan frío con mis ojos que estaban tan calientes por causa del llanto.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó una de las chicas.

Levanté la vista y la miré por el reflejo del espejo, tenía una apariencia de chica que siempre vestía de rosa y hacía repostería en su tiempo libre.

-No tienes buen aspecto.

Esta vez me miré a mí, realmente no lo tenía, tenía los ojos rojos y la pintura negra corrida, la cara muy pálida y mis labios descoloridos. El cabello lo tenía alborotado, parecía una llamarada.

-Estoy bien, gracias- respondí y me senté en el lavamanos.

Si no hubiera dejado el móvil en el casillero, lo usaría para mandar un SMS a Lauren para que viniera al baño, pero había tomado la tonta decisión de dejarlo dentro de mi bolsa. No me quedaba otra opción mas que esperar a que terminara la clase para salir a buscarla, la próxima clase nos tocaba física juntas, lo que sería muy fácil de localizar, además de que podríamos platicar toda la clase.

Lo que restó de la hora, me la pasé lamentándome que mi vida se hubiera vuelto un asco desde que nos mudamos a Londres y mamá decidió casarse con Charlus Potter. Sino hubiera sido así, no hubiera tenido que conocer al hombre que destruiría mi corazón, ni tampoco a las personas de ese colegio que jamás olvidarían esa absurda foto ¡Ni siquiera era yo! Bueno, era mi rostro, pero ese no es mi cuerpo. ¿Qué nadie se daría cuenta? Ahora que lo pensaba, el único que sabría que no lo era, era James. ¡Ja! ¡Fabuloso!

Cuando escuché la chicharra, me limpié con papel los restos de pintura y me dirigí tratando de no ser notada hacía mi clase, lo cual fue más que complicado por no ser imposible, ya que mi cabello se miraba desde varios metros de distancia.

Me senté en la butaca que siempre usaba con Lauren, y esperé. Los alumnos iban entrando lentamente a clase, siempre dedicándome una mirada antes de sentarse. Cuando vi el ahora cabellos color caramelo de Lauren, sentí una oleada de alivio, que se fue rápidamente pues venía acompañada de James. Noté que mantenían una muy calurosa discusión, pero cuando Lauren me miró lo dejó rápidamente para venir a sentarse a mi lado.

-Lily ¿Dónde has estado? Tengo toda la mañana tratando de buscarte.- dijo con cara de espanto- traté de interceptarte en la entrada, pero no te vi; luego intenté llamar a tu celular, pero estaba apagado.

-Lo apagué, después de quince llamadas de chicos ofreciéndome dinero para tener un acalorado sexo- dije con un gesto de asco y me tapé la cara con las manos, furiosa.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué rayos me colgaste ayer y no revisaste el correo que te había enviado?- preguntó enojada Lauren.

-Tuve un problema con James, del cual después te hablaré siempre y cuando me cuentes que está pasando.

Estaba muy desesperada, me dolía el estómago, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y ¡diablos! No podía apartar mi mirada de James sentado unos filas delante, por un minuto.

-Cuando llegué a casa ayer, tenía un correo electrónico de Dree que me había enviado hacía algunas semanas- comenzó su relato cuando el profesor entró al salón- como sabes soy tremendamente descuidada y no me había percatado que lo tenía. Decía que ya sabía que tenías algo con James y que no podía soportar que siendo su amiga y sabiendo de sus intenciones, tú no lo hayas podido respetar; y que me odiaba a mí por haber sido tu cómplice. Que las cosas no se iban a quedar así y que se iba a vengar.

No podía articular palabra, no podía creer que la que había echo eso se trataba de Dree, la que había asegurado ser mi amiga.

-Te puedo asegurar Lily, que tiene pruebas, quizá alguna foto o algún video de James y tú juntos.- me tomó las manos y me miró con sus grandes ojos sin parpadear- No va a descansar hasta verte hundida.

Miré a James nuevamente y me pregunté si todos estos problemas con las chicas de la escuela, valían la pena. James había sido bueno conmigo poco más de un mes, pero ayer había descubierto que todo había sido mentira, sólo quiso ganar a Jason y Beverly lo sabía.

-¡No puedo creer que todo esto me esté pasando a mí!- me lamenté apoyando la frente en la libreta que permanecía cerrada.

-Lily, algo se tiene que hacer, no podemos dejar esa foto allí. Tiene que eliminarse inmediatamente antes de que algún profesor la vea- me dijo Lauren- o de lo contrario, podrían expulsarte inmediatamente.

-¿Y cómo haremos para quitar esa imagen?- pregunté desesperada- se necesitan claves, scripts, chetos, todas esas cosas que no conozco. ¡Necesitamos un hacker!

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Lauren me pegó una cachetada en la mejilla derecha, lo cual hizo que mi vista nuevamente se fijara en James.

-Lo siento, lo necesitabas, estás histérica, Lily- decía Lauren, pero yo no la escuchaba.

Por debajo de la mesa, Sirius mantenía una fotografía impresa en todo lo largo de una hoja blanca, y la señalaba mientras hablaba con James. Casi se me cae el alma a los pies, cuando distinguí que era la estúpida edición que habían echo de mí. No sé porque, a mi mente se vino a la idea de que James le decía a Sirius cuales eran las diferencias con mi verdadero cuerpo.

Sentí que la bilis subía por mi garganta y me consumía todo el cuerpo. De un salto me puse de pie, con dos zancadas llegué donde se sentaban mi hermanastro y su amigo, y les arranqué la hoja de las manos.

Todos el salón permaneció en silencio, incluso el profesor había parado su explicación. Los alumnos que estaban filas más adelante, se habían dado la vuelta para ver mejor; el chicle de Alice se reventó en su boca aunque ella ni se inmutó. Sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo que llegó hasta mis manos, utilizándolas para sujetar a ambos chicos por el cabello y jalarlos con fuerza.

-Señorita Evans, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó el maestro.

No respondí, aunque tampoco solté a James, mucho menos a Sirius. Un alumno del cual hasta la fecha desconozco su nombre al ser la única clase que coincido con él, recogió la hoja que yo había hecho una bola con mis manos sin darme cuenta y se lo entregó al profesor.

El lo desenvolvió, y sentí la adrenalina bajar por mi cuerpo ¡Era mi fin! El profesor iba a ver esa fotografía. Cuando la abrió completamente, lo vi abrir los ojos de par en par. Tragó saliva y después la volvió hacer un rollo.

-Vayan los tres a la rectoría- dijo.

-¡Pero profesor, Lily solamente…!- saltó Lauren de su asiento, pero el profesor la cayó con una mano.

-Cállese, o los acompañará.

Lauren se disculpó con la mirada y se volvió a sentar. En realidad no la hacía culpable, y no merecía ser suspendida conmigo por solidaridad.

Solté a los chicos y ambos se pusieron de pie para salir a la rectoría. El maestro no nos acompañó ya que tenía que calmar, el revuelo que se había formado en el aula nomás salimos.

Mientras estábamos sentados, esperando que el rector nos atendiera, vi a los chicos por primera vez. Sirius parecía serio pero de vez en cuando me miraba, pude notar en sus pantalones que seguía emocionado por la fotografía que había visto. A mi mente vino cada una de las ocasiones en que Lauren me había dicho que mirara la entrepierna de los chicos.

James estaba sentado del otro lado de Sirius y permanecía con los pies estirados, lo recorrí todo con mi mirada antes de notar que me estaba viendo.

-¿Te gusta?- me dijo con burla.

-No- respondí y crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho, recargando nuevamente mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-Pues a mí me pareció realmente bello el cuerpo que pegaron a tu cara, es incluso más hermoso que el verdadero- sonrió.

-Cierra la boca antes de que te la cierre yo- le dije mirando para todos lados, excepto a él.

Lo escuché carcajearse y por encima de Sirius le lance un golpe, el cual el detuvo con una mano.

-Sólo trata de tocarme- me advirtió apretando los dientes.

-Disculpen, sigo aquí- dijo Sirius muy despacio.

Miré a Sirius, casi se fusionaba con la silla, pues se había pegado tanto al respaldo como pudo para no meterse en nuestro camino. James soltó mi mano rápidamente y se volvió a sentar correctamente en la silla, ahora igual de molesto que yo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando la secretaria del rector no llamó para que entráramos a la oficina. Me senté frente al escritorio pero ambos chicos permanecieron parados. Era la primera vez que veía al rector, mas bien a la rectora, ya que se trataba de una mujer con aspecto siniestro que vestía como si los año ochenta no hubieran sido hace tres décadas; tenía tantas arrugas que me pareció al perro de mi vecina en Surrey, era **Shar Pei y tenía un gran parecido con esta mujer, con la diferencia que ella era flaca y desgarbada.**

**Antes de que la secretaria cerrara la puerta, entró el profesor de Física y se paró al lado de la rectora. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, me dio miedo tener frente a mí a esas figuras que representaban una autoridad en nuestro instituto.**

**-¿Qué hicieron estos jóvenes, Profesor Binns?- preguntó la rectora mirándonos duramente.**

**-Los señores Black y Potter tenían en posesión una fotografía bastante prometedora de la señorita Evans, por lo que ella hizo una gran escena en clase- dijo el profesor mirándome de los pies a la cabeza, por lo que probablemente McGonagall notó, porque le dio las gracias y al profesor Binns no le quedó otra opción más que marcharse.**

**-¿Podrían explicarme, señores, de donde tomaron esa fotografía?- preguntó pausadamente la rectora con el seño fruncido.**

**-No sé, si esté enterada, pero Lily es la hermanastra de James, por lo que es bastante sencillo tomar algunas cosas – dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa- no se preocupe, profesora, fue sólo un acto de lo más inocente. Tengo algunos meses deseando el cuerpo de Lily y mi amigo James sólo me hacía un favor- abrazó a James por el hombro y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, James también sonrió y le pegó una aún más fuerte a su mejor amigo.**

**-Sin embargo, están concientes que esos "actos"- señaló haciendo énfasis con las manos- no deben llevarse acabo dentro del instituto. Lo siento mucho porque usted haga ese tipo de cosas, señorita Evans, parecía una joven tan decente y educada. Pero esos son asuntos personales que no trataré.- dijo- Sin embargo, creo que están enterados que el cuarto artículo sexto párrafo del reglamento de la escuela, señala claramente que los alumnos no deben hacer alusión a su vida sexual; y en el décimo párrafo no está permitido el uso de pornografía. Por lo que no me queda más remedio que darles una suspensión por una semana.**

**Aunque me dolía en el alma perder una semana de clases y justo cuando iba empezando el semestre, me alegré interiormente de que nadie de las autoridades se hubieran dado cuenta que esa fotografía justamente estaba en la página oficial de la escuela, por lo que me daría tiempo de conseguir a alguien que la quitara.**

**Lo que sí me pegó aún más fuerte, fue que iban a llamar a nuestros padres para que se enteraran de lo que había pasado y que no podríamos asistir hasta la próxima semana, además que tendrían que venir a recogernos.**

**Estuvimos cerca de tres horas más sentados fuera de la oficina de la rectora, esperando que llegaran nuestros padres. Yo permanecía en silencio, lamentándome, mientras James y Sirius reían pues tendrían una semana más de vacaciones. A mí no me agradaba tenía los nervios de punta, pues ya se acercaba la hora de salir y tenía que ir con Lauren para buscar alguien que quitara la foto. Tenía alguien en mente, pero me daba tanta repulsión admitir que era el único que me podía ayudar, que ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar en su nombre.**

**Me puse de pie y caminé unos cuantos pasos, cuando la voz de Sirius me detuvo.**

**-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó.**

**Giré mi cuerpo hacía ellos, ambos me miraban con la ceja algo fruncida.**

**-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de que me castiguen hasta los treinta- dije solamente y seguí caminando, a sabiendas de que ninguno se molestaría en pararme.**

**Llegué a mi casillero y saqué mi abrigo, bufanda, bolsa y todas las cosas que podría necesitar en esta semana, además de los libros pues tendría que leer varias lecciones para no perderme tanto estos días. Me dirigí al segundo piso, donde Lauren hacia el taller de Jazz, aún estaban ensayando por lo que ni siquiera me molesté en asomar la cabeza al salón. Esperé un cuarto de hora antes de que la música se detuviera, y viera salir a Lauren del aula con su abrigo y bolso al hombro.**

**-¡Te estaba esperando!- dijo nomás me vio- ya estoy lista, vamonos.**

**Ambas corrimos escaleras abajo a toda velocidad.**

**-¿Quién nos ayudará a quitar la foto?- dije agitada por la andanza.**

**-Snape ¿Quién más sabría hacer algo así?- respondió a la obvio.**

**Por nada del mundo, quería pedirle otro favor a Snape después del que le había pedido esa mañana. Me sentía tan humillada, que incluso frente a Snape, me lograba sentir insegura. Lo encontramos en uno de los pasillos en su casillero, Lauren y yo casi nos desbaratamos al correr para alcanzarlo.**

**-¡Snape!- gritó Lauren a todo pulmón.**

**El susodicho ya había dado unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Se ruborizó sólo vernos y miré a lo lejos el rubio cabello de Dree acompañada de Clarisse, quise no poner atención a ellas y concentrarme en la conversación que mantenía Lauren con Snape.**

**-… por eso queremos pedirte, por favor, si nos puedes ayudar- suplicó Lauren tomando una de sus manos.**

**Snape se ruborizó aún más, me miró y supe lo que vendría continuación.**

**-Con una condición- dijo.**

**-¿Cuál?- preguntó Lauren.**

**Cinco minutos después íbamos andando por la acera fuera de la escuela hacía la casa de Snape, iba tan nerviosa de poderme encontrar a mamá o Charlus en el camino al metro, que las manos me sudaban y sentía tanto calor interno, que hasta me había quitado el abrigo a pesar del frío invernal que hacía.**

**-Lily, tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien y ponte el abrigo que te vas a enfermar- ignoré las palabras de Lauren y me tallé los ojos para evitar que salieran lagrimas de nuevo.**

**Snape iba sólo unos pasos delante de nosotras, pero cuando se detuvo y casi nos estrellamos contra su espalda, fue cuando al fin pude escuchar que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre y no sólo a mí, sino también a Lauren. Miramos para atrás y descubrimos a una Clarisse corriendo a toda velocidad.**

**-Lily ¿Cómo estás?- me abrazó Clarisse, en cuanto llegó a nosotros.**

**-No muy bien- le dije en voz baja.**

**-Ánimo- me dijo- todo saldrá bien. ¿Puedo acompañarlas?**

**Lauren y yo nos miramos, pero a pesar de que me cayera tan bien, no estaba segura si debía dejarla ir con nosotras pues hacía sólo unos minutos la había visto en compañía de Dree.**

**-Sé que me viste, Lily- me dijo- pero estaba con ella, solamente reclamándole por lo que había echo. Me había comentado un poco de que supuestamente estaba segura de que había algo entre tú y James, pero no le creí ni una sola palabra, no tenía idea de que iba hacer algo así. Le dije, "Dree son hermanos", pero ella me contradijo con hermanastros y que sino estaba con ella, estaba en su contra. Chicas, realmente no estoy con ella, estoy con ustedes. **

**A pesar del pésimo día, pude sonreír pues noté la sinceridad en sus palabras. Sin decir nada, la abracé y Lauren nos abrazó a ambas. Mientras estaba apachurrada entre mis mejores amigas, pude visualizar el estacionamiento del campus, por lo que pude ver a mi madre estacionando su Nissan.**

**-¡Vamonos de aquí!- dije deshaciéndome del abrazo y jalando a ambas de la mano. **

**Snape corrió tras nosotras, pero por su pésima condición no nos pudo alcanzar hasta que nosotras ya estábamos dentro del subterráneo. Subimos al mismo tren que subimos diariamente Lauren y yo, pero en dirección contraria. No conocía mucho Londres, pero sino me equivocaba iba en dirección a la casa de Sirius.**

**Y no me equivoqué, después de salir del subterráneo nos encontrábamos rodeados de esas casas con jardines enormes, y cuarenta habitaciones, nada en comparación con nuestro barrio. Caminamos sólo una calle, cuando Snape sacó las llaves de su mochila y nos hizo entrar a la casa, que tenía la apariencia más humilde. Digo humilde, a comparación de las demás casas. Su casa efectivamente tenía un gran jardín algo descuidado, en el medio estaba la casa, la cual era espaciosa pero no tan elegante como había pensado.**

**-Disculpen el desorden- dijo Snape, cuando entramos a su habitación donde había ropa en la cama y libros por todas partes.**

**Rápidamente me inundó la insoportable colonia que usaba Snape, no lo pude evitar, caminé directamente a la ventana corriendo la cortina y dejando que el cuarto se ventilara. Snape rápidamente recogió la ropa que había por todas partes tirándolas al cesto de ropa sucia, por lo que nos dio la oportunidad de sentarnos en la cama.**

**Sacó algunos platos de comida que estaban sobre el escritorio, y encendió la computadora. Me sentí cómoda, a pesar de lo que había pasado anteriormente, pero había un punto a favor, ya no estaba en la escuela, lo cual se volvió un alivio para mí.**

**-¿Qué sucedió después que me sacaron de clase, Lauren?- pregunté.**

**Me sorprendió que Clarisse no preguntara de que hablábamos, pero rápidamente la respuesta vino a mi mente, seguramente la noticia se había esparcido rápidamente por el instituto.**

**-Siguió explicando su clase, pero debiste ver como según él, guardo discretamente la foto en su maletín- dijo arrugando la nariz- seguramente la usará por las noches cuando…**

**-¡Lauren, por favor!- dije tratando de borrar de mi mente esa imagen. **

**-Que asqueroso el tipo- dijo Clarisse, a pesar de que lo dijo seria no dejó de escucharse gracioso, por su acento- deberían de despedirlo.**

**-Incluso cuando estábamos en la rectoría, me miró de una manera- recordé- hasta McGonagall se dio cuenta y lo sacó.**

**Snape estaba dando vueltas en la silla, mientras la computadora terminaba de cargar todos los programas.**

**-Por cierto ¿qué pasó allí?- preguntó Lauren acostándose bocabajo en la cama.**

**-Pues Sirius inventó una excusa- sonreí- que me salvó, y nos suspendieron a los tres por unas normas del colegio.**

**-Es lo mínimo que pudo hacer- se quejó Clarisse.**

**Lauren asintió y permanecimos calladas observando que hacía Snape en su computadora. Me perdí, a mí no se me da la informática, sólo veía al chico abrir algunos programas, escribir algunas cosas que para mí no tenían sentido. En resumen, entró a la pagina de la escuela robándose una clave y borró la entrada donde estaba "mi fotografía".**

-En cinco segundo, la entrada desaparecerá- dijo girando la silla para vernos.

-Perfecto- dijo Lauren saltando de la cama y recogiendo sus cosas.

Clarisse también se puso de pie y murmuró un "te esperamos abajo". Cerraron la puerta y me quedé sola con Snape. La condición había sido, que lo besaría y tendría una cita con él; Lauren había alegado que pedía demasiado pero aceptamos cuando dijo que ellas podrían venir con nosotros, pues iríamos al concierto de Maroon 5. No me pregunten como supo que era mi grupo favorito, pero lo sabía y además él pagaría las entradas de las tres, por lo que era muy buena oferta. Sin embargo, lo malo y lo feo era que lo tendría que besar.

Permaneció sentado un momento en la silla mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa, pero yo no pude más que mirarlo, realmente no me hacía sentir ni pequeños nervios, sino que simplemente no quería hacerlo, la boca de Snape no se veía para nada apetitosa. Inconscientemente a mi mente se vinieron los finos labios de James, la suavidad de ellos, sus dientes parejos y perlados, y la calidez de su lengua.

Me perdí en los labios de James y volví a la realidad cuando Snape se encontraba a un palmo de mí, ya había cerrado los ojos y se acercaba lentamente. Ni siquiera pude cerrar los ojos, sólo abrí un poco mi boca y dejé que me besara. No era nada del otro mundo, su boca era calida y suave pero no provocaba ninguna sensación en mí, incluso llegó a mi mente los besos de James, y perdida entre los recuerdos, cerré los ojos.

Las manos de Snape se deslizaron a mi cintura y sentí un cosquilleó pues lo sentí como si fuera mi hermanastro. Correspondí al beso introduciendo mi lengua lentamente dentro de su boca; me perdí por algunos minutos pero cuando escuché la respiración entrecortada y sus manos temblar, desperté a la realidad y me separé rápidamente de él.

-Tengo que irme- le dije, y recogí mi mochila y abrigo del suelo.

Lo miré por última vez antes de salir de la habitación y ¡por dios que traté de no ver su entrepierna! Pero la voz de Lauren resonaba en mis oídos. Rápidamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

-Nos vemos el viernes fuera del teatro a las ocho- le dije y cerré la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas y miré a mis amigas sentadas en el suelo conversando, ambas me voltearon a ver y se asustaron por mi expresión.

-Lily ¿estás bien?- preguntó Lauren poniéndose de pie.

-¿Fue tan repulsivo?- la siguió Clarisse.

-Sentí como si estuviera besando a James- dije sin pensar.

* * *

_Hola! Dije que nomás terminara el nuevo capítulo lo postería. Lo terminé ayer, así que aquí está. Tan pronto como pude. _

_Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, y espero realmente transmitirles el sentimiento de Lily, me esforcé mucho en esa parte. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Review o no?_


	13. Trucos y mañas

**Capítulo 13: "Trucos y mañas"**

-¿Besaste a James?- preguntó Clarisse cuando habíamos salido de la casa de Snape y nos dirigíamos al subterráneo.

Después de haber dicho que sentí como si estuviera besando a James, me había arrepentido con toda el alma, pues lo había dicho sin pensar y sin recordar que Clarisse no sabía nada de mi historia con James.

Lauren le comenzó a relatar en resumen la historia, omitiendo el detalle de que me había acostado con él. Yo me mantuve callada todo el viaje de regreso, incluso después de que Clarisse se bajó mucho antes que nosotras para tomar otro tren. Pensaba en que decir al llegar a casa, porque para entonces mamá y Charlus ya sabrían toda la información que le habíamos dicho a la directora. Aunque no fuera cierta, eso no me iba a evitar la riña de mi vida.

Dejé a Lauren donde mismo y continué caminando. Cuando buscaba las llaves en mi bolso respiré hondo al comprobar que el auto de mamá tanto como el de Charlus estaban en casa. Abrí la puerta tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, pero Emily estaba en la sala viendo la televisión y anunció mi llegada.

-¡Ya llegó Lily- gritó con su adorable voz, que en ese momento no me pareció nada de adorable.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, mamá bajó las escaleras, Charlus salió de la cocina y ambos me abordaron en el comedor.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó mamá con los ojos rojos del coraje.

-Estaba con mis amigas- dije pausadamente.

-Emily, vete a tu habitación- dijo Charlus a la pequeña, que se quejó pero al final apagó la televisión y subió las escaleras.

Miré a Charlus muy serio y me pregunté donde estaba James.

-No sé por donde empezar…- dijo mi madre golpeando el suelo con el tacón.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar una bocanada de aire helado acompañado por un James. Allí estaba la respuesta a mi pregunta, no sé como no me lo imaginé.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le tocó esta vez gritar a Charlus caminando hasta la sala donde James había tirado su mochila.

-Estaba con Sirius- respondió como si nada, tirándose en el sillón.

-¿Podrías explicarme que rayos paso? Mas bien ¿Cómo pasó?- gritó Charlus- ¿Cómo pudiste entregarle una foto a Sirius donde está tu hermanastra desnuda?

-¿Cómo es posible que te dejaras tomar una fotografía así?- gritó mi madre con los ojos llorosos- ¿Acaso no te enseñé la decencia y la dignidad de una mujer?

Por los próximos minutos, Charlus gritaba y mi madre lo acompañaba, James y yo teníamos media hora sentados en el sillón con nuestros padres enfrente gritándonos y dándonos un sermón, en ningún momento nos habían permitido hablar. Desde los últimos veinticinco minutos ya había perdido el miedo.

-¡Mamá, lo siento!- dije poniéndome de pie- soy una mujer, déjame vivir mi juventud como yo lo prefiera.

-No eres una mujer- me respondió por primera vez bajando la voz- eres mi niña- dijo tomandome el rostro con delicadeza- sólo tienes 15 años.

-Mamá, en unos días cumpliré 16, además ¡mírame! No soy una niña- dije y crucé los brazos volviéndome a sentar.

-Todo esto es culpa de tu hijo- dijo mi madre a Charlus, para la sorpresa de mí y de James- ¡Lily no era así antes de conocer a James! Era recatada y educada, jamás desobedecía ¡Nunca se hubiera escapado toda la tarde si tu hijo no lo hiciera todo el tiempo!

-¿Ahora es culpa de James?- exclamó Charlus indignado- ¡Ni siquiera se hablan! Ahora mucho menos agarrará las mañas de mi hijo…

Mientras nuestros padres discutían, James y yo nos miramos, y comenzamos a subir las escaleras sin que se dieran cuenta. No hacía falta mucho que decir, sólo que estábamos castigados hasta nuevo aviso; por supuesto que eso no iba impedir que fuera a ver Maroon 5, y sonreí para mi misma, al aceptar que se me habían pegado las mañas de James.

Estuve lo que restó de la tarde en mi habitación escribiendo los apuntes que me había pasado Lauren, después de pasarlos los estudié y me di cuenta de que eran bastante sencillos, por lo que me animé a adelantar dos lecciones de química, mi clase favorita. Cuando ya me ardían los ojos de leer tanto, bajé a cenar algo, ya que por el pleito de Charlus y mamá se habían olvidado de la cena, por lo que cada quien prepararía lo suyo.

Estaba preparando macarrones con queso para mí y Emily, cuando vi a mamá salir del sótano con los ojos y toda la cara roja de tanto llorar. Estaba segura que se sentía pésimo por la discusión con Charlus, ya que hasta este momento se había dado cuenta que era culpa suya, sino me equivocaba ahora iría directamente hasta su marido para pedirle disculpas. Así era mamá, siempre lo había echo de esa forma.

Después de alimentarme a mí misma y a mi hermanita, regresé a mis estudios hasta que me venció el sueño y caí rendida encima de mis libros.

Al día siguiente me dediqué a hacer la profunda limpieza que hacía cada vez que tenía tiempo de quedarme en casa mucho tiempo. La casa estuvo radiante en unas horas y pude asear rápidamente ya que no había ni un alma, incluyendo a James que había salido cuando no me di cuenta y no había vuelto hasta la hora de la cena. Charlus y mamá estaban furioso de que no respetara sus castigos, pero se les tuvo que pasar a ambos ya que ese mismo día yo también salí hasta muy entrada la tarde, para ir al cine con mis amigas ya que había una promoción de miércoles 2x1.

En esos días, ni siquiera me había pasado por la mente que era lo que estaba tramando Dree para dejar en evidencia que James y yo teníamos algo, bueno, ya no tenemos nada, pero lo tuvimos. Por más razón que tenga, no iba a permitir que todos se enteraran que mi hermanastro no era sólo mi hermanastro. O eso pensé, hasta que me despertó mi móvil a las ocho de la mañana del jueves. Era Lauren.

-¿Hola?- contesté todavía adormilada.

-¡Lily, entra a la página de la escuela! Dree ya hizo algo, nos vemos en la casa de Snape en cuanto salgamos de la escuela. Ya le dije y está dispuesto a quitarlo con tal de que no lo dejemos plantado mañana- dijo agitada.

-De acuerdo- dije un poco más conciente.

-Te dejo, tengo clase- dijo y colgó la llamada.

Me acosté nuevamente a dormir, pero cuando mi cerebro proceso la información que acababa de recibir, brinqué en la cama y corrí a la habitación de James. Abrí la puerta y prendí la luz. James dio un brinco en la cama asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo tallándose los ojos por la luz que acababa de encender.

-Tengo que usar tu computadora- dije sentándome frente al escritorio y encendiendo el ordenador.

Se tapó con sus oscuras sabanas hasta la cabeza y dejé de prestarle atención a él, para abrir la página de la escuela, esta vez ignorando el correo de James que se abría automáticamente y se llenaba la pantalla de conversaciones instantáneas. Con apenas unas horas de publicación había una entrada con el nombre de "¿Sólo hermanastros o algo más? La pareja del momento".

Con el corazón palpitándome a mil por hora, di clic a la publicación y se abrió una nueva ventana, mostrando unas fotografías algo borrosas, como si se hubiera tomado por un teléfono celular. Todas eran de mí y de James, la primera era una donde estábamos bailando en el baile de invierno abrazados, la segunda era besándonos en el jardín del salón y la tercera era besándonos en el subterráneo. Todas las fotografías eran reales, y aunque estaban un poco borrosas, se veía claramente que se trataba de nosotros.

Debajo no venía ningún escrito, y ni falta hacía, las fotografías decían más que mil palabras. Sentí que el alma se me venía a los pies, cuando mire de reojo que las sabanas de James estaban corridas aún lado, él estaba parado detrás de mí en boxer también mirando la pantalla. Tragué saliva nerviosa y me puse de pie.

-¿Quién tomó esas fotos?- preguntó James enojado.

-Se trata de Dree- dije sentándome en la cama, allí estaba apartada de James, aunque podía verlo con su ajustada ropa interior.- No supera que la abandonaras en el baile de invierno.

-¡Qué estupidez!- dijo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme- ella sabía que a mí no me interesaba.

-Está loca por ti, James-dije, "tú también" me dijo mi mente.

-Tenemos que quitar eso, no debe de verlo ningún maestro porque llamaría a nuestros padres- dijo- y no nos conviene que eso pase.

-Ahora que lo dices, me he puesto a pensar ¿qué pasaría si nuestros padres se enterarán que fuimos… lo que sea que fuimos?- pregunté mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, aunque de vez en cuando bajaba un poco mi mirada.

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos rascándose la barbilla y mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Lo que sea que hagan, no será bueno- dijo- en fin, ¿cómo quitamos eso?

-Lo quitará Snape- dije.

-¡¿Snape?- gritó- no me agrada Snape. Es una rata, nunca hace nada sin querer algo a cambio.- en este momento sentía algo dentro de mis tripas, siempre creí que James simplemente no conocía a Snape- ¿Qué te pidió?

Pensé en no decirle nada, pues con lo impulsivo que es podría ir a regalarle un puñetazo al susodicho, pero recordé que James no se interesaba por mí, por lo que no haría ningún daño si le decía. Al fin y al cabo yo no le importaba ¿verdad?

-Un beso y una cita- dije seria.

La cara de James se puso pálida y después roja.

-¿¡Lo besaste?- gritó. Por alguna razón su actitud me enfureció y me puse de pie frente a él, aún cuando casi me llevara una cabeza de estatura eso no me intimidaba.

-Sí ¿y qué?, al menos él me llevará a ver Maroon 5- dije y cerré la puerta con fuerza.

Lo que restó de la mañana me la pasé limpiando, pero me dolía horrible la cabeza. Dejé todo a medias y fui a acostarme en mi habitación, no entendía porque me dolía tanto la cabeza y porque sentía esas horribles nauseas; no estaba desvelada, no estaba leyendo, no me había embriagado, no estaba por llegar mi regla… ¡Un momento!

Me puse de pie rápidamente mirando el calendario que estaba sobre los libros, abrí diciembre y después enero. No había tenido mi menstruación en los últimos dos meses, yo siempre fui un relojito, los días 16 de cada mes llega la visita de mi amiga. Estamos a 20 y aún no hay ningún cambio en mi cuerpo. Traté de sacar cuentas rápidamente de cuando había sido en baile de invierno, fue en diciembre estoy segura, había sido el 9 de diciembre.

¡Dios mío! Ahora que lo recordaba, en esa ocasión ni James ni yo utilizamos nada para protegernos ¿Estaría…? ¡No! No podría estarlo, era imposible. Respiré hondo antes de correr a la habitación principal, y buscar entre las cosas que había descubierto mientras limpiaba. Mamá seguido usaba pruebas de embarazo, pues desde que se había casado con Charlus deseaba tener un bebé, pero al tener 38 años ya era un poco difícil engendrar.

Había tres cajas de prueba, tomé una y la abrí con cuidado. Leí las instrucciones y corrí al baño pues tenía unas pocas ganas de hacer pipí. Mientras permanecía en el baño, el corazón me palpitaba más fuerte que nunca, las manos me temblaban y se me dificultaba tragar saliva. Dejé la prueba a un lado y después de lavarme las manos la tomé para volver a mi habitación. Según las instrucciones tenía que esperar cinco minutos aproximadamente.

Fueron los cinco minutos más insoportables de mi vida, no hallaba una forma de acomodarme en la cama, ni de poner las manos, ni los pies y aunque tomé una revista, no leí ni una frase ya que me imaginaba cargando a un recién nacido con alborotado cabello negro. Imaginé a James sosteniéndolo y los cuatro minutos restantes se fueron volando. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya habían pasado once minutos. Tomé la prueba temblorosa y casi se me va el alma a los pies cuando distinguí una carita triste.

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y me dejé caer en la cama. Aunque era un sueño muy hermoso, estaba conciente de que no era el momento ni era lo más conveniente tomando en cuenta que nuestros padres estaban casados.

Más relajada, me puse de pie y pude bañarme con agua hirviendo. Lentamente me preparé para ir a casa de Snape, y sin saber si James aún estaba en casa, salí olvidándome de preparar la cena.

Cuando estaba fuera de la casa de Snape, estaba apunto de tocar el timbre pero las voces de mis amigas me detuvieron, estaban justo detrás de mi. Las abracé como si hiciera años que no las veía a pesar de haberlas visto ayer, y Snape nos dejó pasar a su casa. En esta ocasión, su habitación estaba mucho más ordenada, como si supiera que íbamos a pedir su ayuda de nuevo. Mientras Snape trabajaba, Clarisse y Lauren iban contándome lo que había pasado el día de hoy en clase.

-Le dije que a ella qué le importaba si tú y James, tenían algo- dijo Clarisse- que eso era cosas de ustedes, no de todo el colegio.

Lauren asintió, aparentemente habían tenido un encuentro con Dree en los baños.

-Respondió que tú le habías arruinado la mejor noche de su vida- dijo Lauren imitando la voz de Dree- y que no iba a descansar hasta tener a James con ella. Yo no entiendo porque todas están locas por James, ni que fuera qué.

Clarisse y yo nos miramos, aparentemente las dos estábamos de acuerdo en que le veían todas a mi hermanastro. Sino fuera por el carácter del demonio que tiene, sería el partido perfecto.

-Terminé, chicas- dijo Snape.

-Me has salvado la vida en dos ocasiones- le dije y sin pensarlo le di un beso en la mejilla. Después me arrepentí, tiene su piel total y asquerosamente grasosa.

Nuevamente prometimos vernos el día de mañana a las ocho fuera del teatro donde se presentaría Maroon 5. Sí, a mí también me resultó extraño que se presentara en un teatro, pero con el frío que está haciendo, al parecer va a nevar unos días más y no es conveniente hacerlo al aire libre.

El siguiente día, no cabía en la felicidad, estaba tan emocionada con ver a Maroon 5, que puse el disco a todo volumen mientras hacía el aseo para recordar las canciones. Bailaba con la escoba cuando entré al cuarto de James. Sacudí los muebles y guardé algunas cosas dentro de los cajones, cuando me sorprendió ver que estaba la cartera de James en un cajón; sólo por curiosear la abrí y encontré la credencial de la escuela, junto con algunas tarjetas, un sobrecito que si no me equivocaba contenía un condón, algo de dinero y casi me da un infarto cuando vi tres boletos amarillos de entrada para el concierto de Maroon 5.

¡No lo podía creer! Iba a ir el desgraciado, no podía permitir que me arruinara la noche, así que observe detenidamente los boletos, parecían ser originales, pero en la parte inferior tenia un línea punteada donde se arrancaba una parte y con eso entrabas al concierto. Si tenías sólo la parte de arriba, significaba que ya habías entrado. Así que arranqué la parte inferior de los tres boletos. Guardé la cartera y seguí barriendo el suelo.

Hice el almuerzo para los dos y después de comer, cuando me encontraba acostada en la sala viendo la televisión, llegó James. Obviamente no sé de que lugar, pero no dijo una palabra y entró a la cocina. Cuando eran las seis decidí que era momento de alistarme, me arreglé el cabello haciéndome unos rulos en las puntas, busqué la ropa de invierno más sensual que tuviera, me maquillé con colores fuertes, decidí usar unas largas botas hasta la rodilla que tenían un alto tacón y para terminar me coloqué una gabardina negra.

Acepté que me veía bellisima y comencé a andar en dirección al subterraneo. Algunas personas se me quedaban viendo, y yo sólo me lamentaba de no haber encontrado a Lauren en el camino. Mientras el tren me mecía, me puse a pensar que efectivamente los trucos y mañas de James se me habían contagiado por estar tanto tiempo con él.

Hace unos meses, en mi vida se me hubiera ocurrido coquetear con alguien de mi familia, ni besar cualquier chico, jamás desobedecía y mucho menos pasaba de un castigo. No hacía travesuras, ni era vengativa, mucho menos salía en la noche sin avisar a donde además sin llevarme mi móvil. Sentía que me estaba volviendo una rebelde y eso me emocionó, era genial sentir la adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

El teatro estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que duré bastante tiempo caminando, era la zona más famosa, cerca del río Támesis. Siempre estaba tan lleno de gente que no me preocupé por andar sola en la noche, al contrario, me alegró notar que algunos turistas se me quedaban viendo. Seguí andando con una sonrisa hasta llegar al teatro, donde también estaba abarrotado de gente. El concierto comenzaba a las diez, pero teníamos que estar antes para agarrar localidad. A lo lejos vi a Lauren y Clarisse que como yo, trataban de verse lo más sensuales posible; claro que para Lauren eso era algo sencillo.

-¡Hola, chicas!- las saludé- ¿no ha llegado Snape?

Clarisse negó con la cabeza.

-Eso que dijo que estaría aquí antes.

-Me parece extraño- meditó Lauren- aún más que James, Sirius y Remus estén aquí.

-¡¿Ya los vieron?- pregunté exaltada.

-Los vimos hace un momento, estuvieron aquí- me contestó la francesa- pero fueron a comprar bebidas.

Sonreí, eso debía significar que James aún no se había dado cuenta que los boletos estaban rotos.

-Esa sonrisa se ve macabra- dijo Lauren con mirada picara- ¿qué hiciste?

Estuve apunto de responder, pero entonces vi a los tres chicos a lo lejos. Traían un vaso rojo que contenía algo, se veían muy sonrientes y reían durante el camino.

-Hola, Lily- le saludó Remus y entregó a Clarisse el segundo vaso que traía en sus manos.

-Que tal, Remus- dije seria. Aunque me caía muy bien Remus, no me agradaba Sirius y no quería tener cerca a James.- ¿Dónde está Snape?- pregunté tratando de visualizarlo entre la multitud.

Los tres chicos rieron a carcajadas, incluso Sirius se dobló de la risa. Temí.

-Snape no vendrá, Evans- dijo el de ojos grises.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Clarisse- él tiene nuestros boletos.

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó Lauren enojada, tomando a Sirius del cuello de la camisa.

-Sólo pusimos un pequeño laxante en su almuerzo- dijo James entre risas.

-¿Uno?- exclamó Sirius riendo en las manos de Lauren- yo conté siete.

Sentí que el alma se me venía a los pies. ¡Estos chicos! No hacen más que arruinarme la existencia. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haberle dicho a James que iría con Snape al concierto? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Lo único que quiere es arruinarme la noche!

Mi rostro se puso rojo y miré a James con los dientes apretados, él se limitó a sonreír enseñándome todos sus dientes y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de agarrarlo y matarlo a patadas.

-Lo siento, chicas, nosotros entramos- dijo Sirius y se coló a la fila seguido por sus amigos.

Las chicas comentaban algo, pero yo estaba concentrada mirando a James sacar los boletos de su cartera. Se los dio al empleado, pero el se los regresó. No podía escuchar lo que decian, pero sí veía sus caras furiosas saliendo de la fila. Caminando hasta llegar a nosotras.

-Muy graciosa, Lily- me dijo James casi sin sonido, pero veía su seño fruncido y sabía que estaba carcomido por la ira.

-Bien, ¿entonces que hacemos, preciosas?- preguntó Sirius dando una palmada y abrazando a mis amigas.

-Aquí a una calle hay un bar- dijo Remus- podemos ir allí si…

-¡No! No nos dejarán entrar- se quejó Clarisse.

Sirius sonrió y se alzó el cuello de la camisa.

-Como se nota que no sabes con quién estás tratando, encanto- dijo con voz seductora.

-De cualquier forma no queremos ir- dijo Lauren a la defensiva.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a mi casa?- preguntó Clarisse con una sonrisa- está muy cerca de aquí, además mis padres están de viaje y podemos hacer lo que sea.

Lauren y yo asentimos. Los chicos no parecían muy convencidos pero al final de cuentas aceptaron y comenzamos a caminar unas calles para subir al auto que Sirius había dicho traer. Rogaba a Dios que no se tratara del viejo y mugroso auto que nos había dejado en la calle el día de la fiesta de Sirius. Me alegré al comprobar que no era así, se trataba de un automóvil rojo bastante nuevo, aunque se veía pequeño. Debíamos de caber, todos éramos delgados, el mas fornido era James y no estaba para nada subido de peso.

Remus se sentó atrás entre Clarisse y Lauren, pero no había suficiente espacio para sentarme yo, ellos apenas cabían. Sirius se sentó de conductor y James por encima del carro me hizo señas para que fuera, rodeé el carro rápidamente y me senté entre James y Sirius. A pesar de estar sentada a la mitad, no iba incomoda ya que el olor de James invadía mis poros e iba casi flotando en una nube.

Volteé a ver hacia atrás, y miré a Clarisse con los ojos muy abiertos, ella era la única que jamás me había visto en compañía de mi hermanastro. No quiero pensar en su expresión si me viera besándome con él. Aunque claro, eso no va a pasar y no porque no quiera, sino por orgullo. Tuve que poner todo de mi autocontrol el cuarto de hora que estuvimos en el auto, para no deslizar mi mano por el muslo de James, y girar un poco mi cabeza y besarlo. No podía dejarme llevar, por supuesto que no.

La casa de Clarisse era modesta con un pequeño jardín al frente, no había carros estacionados y aún había luces navideñas en los árboles. Por dentro era más espaciosa de lo que parecía por fuera, en el primer piso estaba la sala principal que tenía unos sillones de piel con una chimenea al frente, pisos de madera y puertas de cristal en la cocina.

-¡Qué linda es tu casa, Clarisse!- dije sin poder contenerme.

-Gracias- sonrió ella- siéntanse como en su casa.

-Está haciendo mucho frío ¿podemos prender la chimenea?- sugirió Remus quitando la parrilla.

-¡Por supuesto, Remus!- gritó Clarisse desde la cocina.

Nos dejamos caer en los sillones, mientras Remus y James prendían la chimenea; mi hermanastro había sacado del algún lugar de su ropa unos cerillos y se dedicaba a encender la flama mientras Remus le echaba aire con un cartón.

-¿No tienes algo de tomar, Clarisse? – preguntó Sirius despatarrado en el sillón- ¿Algún tequila, coñac, whiskey?

-Por supuesto que hay- dijo la francesa detrás de nosotros.

Traía una botella con un líquido amarillo, vasos de vidrio y un plato con limones partidos y sal en una bandeja. Lauren inmediatamente comenzó a servir poco en cada uno de los vasos y cuando me dio el mío, dudé.

-No pienses, Lily- sonrió Sirius- sólo dale un trago y exprímete el limón en la boca.

Tomé el vaso con desconfianza y le di el primer trago. Me ardió tanto la garganta que los ojos se me pusieron llorosos y los demás empezaron a reír. La chimenea ya estaba encendida, los tequilas estaban servidos y estaba con la mejor compañía para pasar un buen rato. Me dejé llevar, y al tercer trago el alcohol me parecía delicioso pues ya no me ardía la garganta. Estuvimos un par de horas conversando, la conversación se daba con fluidez y hacía amena la charla el efecto del alcohol. Incluso Sirius y Remus habían prendido un cigarillo para pasar el rato, James no lo hizo pero debes en cuando le daba una calada al cigarro de Sirius o Remus. Eso me sorprendió, jamás lo había visto fumar a pesar de que había escuchado decir a Charlus que James a veces volvía con olor a tabaco.

Poco a poco el ambiente se hizo más calido, tanto que de un momento a otro Lauren y Sirius se besaban en el sillón, Clarisse y Remus mantenían una alegre conversación en voz baja. Por mi parte, James cada vez se fue recargando más en mí, hasta que quede sentada en el suelo con mi espalda apoyada en el sillón y James acostado, con su cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Acaricié su cabello y el poco a poco iba cerrando sus ojos. Dibujé la línea de su perfil y deposité un beso en sus parpados.

Noté los labios de James estirarse en una sonrisa, y bajé los besos a sus mejillas, justo cuando estaba a un beso de sus labios la sacudida de la puerta principal nos hizo dar un brinco. Hasta Lauren y Sirius dejaron de besarse.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Sirius molesto.

Me levanté y fui hasta la ventana, cuando corrí la cortinas mis ojos casi salen de sus cuencas por lo que estaba viendo. Se había desatado una gran tormenta. El viento corría fuerte hacía todas partes acompañado por nieve, no se veía más lejos que unos centímetros. Jamás había visto tal tormenta y menos en Londres.

Me senté rápidamente en el sillón, mientras los chicos cerraban todas las puertas y ponían toallas debajo para que no entraba agua ni aire. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de casa, no me había dado cuenta que ya eran las once de la noche.

-¿Hola?- dijo la voz de mamá, como si hubiera corrido para contestar el teléfono.

-¿Mamá?..

-¡Lily! ¿Hija, dónde estás? – preguntó agitada, como si hubiera estado esperando mi llamada- te llamé horas, pero siempre me mandaba el buzón ¿ya viste la tormenta que hay?

-Sí, mamá, lo siento- dije mirando a James agacharse para tapar la rendija de la puerta principal, me mordí los labios y continué- olvidé el móvil en casa. Pero no te preocupes, estoy en casa de Clarisse y James está conmigo.

-¡Qué bueno que está contigo!- suspiró aliviada mi madre- No se les ocurra salir hasta que se acabe la tormenta, nosotros iremos por ustedes.

-Sí, mamá, no saldremos…- se interrumpió la llamada, cuando escuchamos un extraño ruido. Lauren y Clarisse gritaron, pero lo que pasó a continuación fue que se cortó la electricidad.

-¡Lo qué me faltaba!- gritó Clarisse.

* * *

**¡IMPORTANTE LEER!**

Hola, chicos

Este capítulo no me tomó tanto trabajo escribirlo, porque junto a los dos anteriores estaba inspirada y los escribi todos juntos, por eso los he estado publicando tan seguido. Pero me he dado cuenta de algo, entre más rápido actualizo recibo menos reviews; así que decidí volver a tardar un mes como mínimo, ya que me encanta leer los reviews que me dejan y aunque piden que actualice rápido, algunos ya no los leen =/

Otro punto que quería tomar, es que el fic va lleganDO a su fin, quedan dos capítulos o tres si me extiendo mucho. Sin embargo, estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte. Ustedes opinen si les gustaría la segunda parte de My life With James, dependiendo el voto de mis lectores, lo publicaré o no, ya que de cualquier forma lo haría pues lo considero un logro personal.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que leen este fic, y tienen la pasciencia para esperar incluso muchos meses. Sobre todo a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review. (: Este cap se lo dedico a ustedes.

Hasta la próxima.


	14. Sonrisa de diez mil vatios

**Capítulo 14: Sonrisa de diez mil vatios**

Escuché un golpe e identifiqué las maldiciones de Remus. Lo único que iluminaba era la chimenea, así que todos se acercaron de nuevo a donde yo me encontraba. Permanecimos serios sin decir una palabra, hasta que Clarisse pidió a Remus acompañarla a la cocina a buscar unas velas, pues necesitaba la luz de su móvil. Después de que ambos se fueron, quise decir algo pero cuando volteé Sirius y Lauren habían retomado su sesión de besos.

Miré a James que se encontraba al otro lado de Sirius, y al parecer identificó mi mirada, porque se sentó a mi lado dejando que me recargara en su pecho. Rodeó mi espalda y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba acariciando mi piel debajo de la blusa. Me ayudó a quitarme las largas botas y al fin pude acomodarme mejor con mis piernas sobre James.

A pesar de que hacía un frío infernal fuera de la casa, todos nos manteníamos muy a gusto pues después del tequila, la chimenea y el calor que provocaba James tan cerca de mí, me hacían inmune al frío. Miré nuevamente a Sirius y Lauren, ella ya estaba semi acostada en el sillón y Sirius con la mano debajo de la falda le quitaba las gruesas mallas negras que usaba.

Traté de no ver lo que pasaba, la oscuridad ayudaba mucho pero sin embargo la chimenea echaba todo a perder. James río suavemente en mi oído y sentí mi cuerpo vibrar.

-¿Qué te parece si les hacemos la competencia?- me dijo descaradamente al oido.

Sentí los colores subir a mi rostro, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, mi hermanastro me tomó de la barbilla y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Suspiré aliviada de poder sentir esos labios de nuevo contra los mios. Su sabor era el mismo aunque convinado con un poco de alcohol y tabaco, incluso me pareció más delicioso.

-Chicos ¿quieren una habitación?- bromeó Clarisse.

Me separé de James y volteé a verla, a su lado estaba Remus y ambos tenían una sonrisa picara en el rostro y velas en las manos. Las mallas de Lauren estaban en el suelo acompañado de unas braguitas de encaje. A pesar de traer la falda puesta aún, se sentó rápidamente cruzando las piernas; Sirius gruñó y se volvió a abrochar el pantalón.

Clarisse me lanzó una significativa mirada, ambas sabíamos que Lauren era la que más había tomado y que no estaba en sus cabales. Pero ni ella ni yo nos atrevíamos a decir nada y muchos menos separarlos, ya que era algo que ambos querían. Miré a James a mi lado y lo descubrí tan picado como yo lo estaba, sin embargo, no tenía en mente hacer algo impropio en esa sala frente a nuestros amigos.

-¿Si podrías prestarnos una?- preguntó Sirius sin una pisca de vergüenza- o tan siquiera podrían dejarnos solos aquí. No me molestan los espectadores –sonrió- pero parece que a esta dulzura sí.

-Por supuesto- dijo Clarisse aguantándose la risa- les prestaré la de mi hermano. Está algo sucia porque él sólo viene en vacaciones, pero les servirá. Tiene un colchón muy fuerte.

Remus soltó una carcajada, y James lo secundó.

-Acompáñenme- dijo Clarisse, encendiendo algunas velas para después subir las escaleras.

Remus se sentó en el sillón aún riendo y nos miró.

-No cabe duda de que Sirius es un sinvergüenza- dijo.

-Tú sabes que a él no le importaría hacerlo en el escritorio del maestro frente a toda la clase- sonrió James.

-Siempre y cuando sea una mujer hermosa- admitió Remus- y Lauren definitivamente lo es.

Asentí con la cabeza y escuché a James hablar.

-Aunque conozco a una chica aún más bella- dijo, y sentí una punzada de celos- justamente la tengo entre mis brazos.

Le agradecí con un apasionado beso justamente cuando Clarisse bajaba las escaleras.

-Creo que necesitan también una habitación- escuché decir a Remus.

La habitación que Clarisse nos había prestado, nos había dicho era la de su hermana que ya se había casado, nos señaló un closet donde estaban las almohadas y cobertores para cuando los necesitáramos. Dejó algunas velas encendidas sobre un plato y cerró la puerta riendo.

Cuando la puerta hizo clic, James se abalanzó sobre mi y se quitó la camisa sin dejar mis labios por un momento. Sentí sus manos desabrocharme el pantalón y bajarlo hasta los tobillos, yo misma con mis pies hice que cayera al suelo, nuevamente con sus manos bajó el calentador hasta la cadera, pero era tan ajustado y grueso que James tuvo que parar de besarme para despegarlo de mi piel.

-Por eso odio el invierno- dijo- tardo una hora quitando la ropa.

No pude evitar reír y decidí que debía ayudarlo un poco. Me quité la blusa, después el calentador de manga larga, y luego el top, dejándome solamente el sujetador.

Cuando pudo quitarme el calentador, se alegró de que ahora sólo estuviera en ropa interior. Me atrajo a su cuerpo y beso desde mis labios hasta mi clavícula. Sentía frío y la adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Aguantaba la respiración pues temía que fuera tan alta que los chicos me escucharan. James se quitó el pantalón y besándome detrás de la oreja desabrochó mi sostén. El corazón me palpitaba al mil por hora y dejé que las manos de mi hermanastro recorrieran mi cuerpo entero, sus labios desde mi frente hasta mi ombligo.

Notaba en James la necesidad que sentía así que yo misma me deshice de las bragas y dejé que mi hermanastro me llevara al paraíso.

Unas horas después, yacíamos ambos recostados en la cama con dos cobertores sobre nosotros. Las velas ya se habían consumido por completo y la tormenta continuaba en todo su esplendor. Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de James y él me acariciaba la espalda mirando al techo. En ese momento, después de que había pasado todo me lamenté no haber pensado en el hecho de que James no me quería y que además había estado jugando conmigo a sabiendas de Beverly.

-¿Por qué no me quieres, James?- le pregunté con la voz quebrada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- reclamó rápidamente.

-Por el correo de Beverly…

-Lily, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me da risa?- dijo riendo, sentí un vacío en mi estomago- que hayas visto ese correo, y además de habértelo creído ni siquiera te molestaste en ver la fecha.

-¿Qué?

-Ese correo es de hace varios meses- dijo- admito que al principio sólo quería superar a Collins, pero con el tiempo todo se volvió real, Lily.- me abrazó con más fuerza y me dio un beso en la nariz

-Creí que preferirías hacer el amor con ella que conmigo- admití haciendo un gesto con mi boca- además siempre estamos peleando.

-Lily, prefiero pelear contigo que hacer el amor con otra. –me dijo acariciando mi rostro con voz muy suave.-te amo, y no hay nada que me haga volver a separarme de ti.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y le di un largo beso en los labios.

-También te amo, James.

Lo abracé fuertemente y pasamos lo que restó de la noche abrazados conversando de lo pasado la última semana hasta que nos venció el sueño.

Nos despertamos por la luz que entraba por la ventana. La tormenta había pasado, sin embargo estaba muy helado y el cielo permanecía nublado. Miré a James a mi lado que se tallaba los ojos, se puso los lentes que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y ambos comenzamos a vestirnos en silencio, aunque mirándonos fijamente.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- le dije cuando me abrochaba el sujetador.

-Tu cuerpo, tú, toda tú me encantas- respondió mientras se ponía el pantalón.

Me ruboricé y recordé hace unos días.

-Según recuerdo, habías dicho que el fotomontaje estaba mucho mejor que mi cuerpo real- lo acusé.

-Lily, sabes que eso no es cierto- me contradijo y se acercó para darme el primer beso del día. Lo agradecí con una sonrisa, y lo besé sintiendo mi cuerpo vibrar de deseo otra vez, escuché la respiración de James en el mismo estado, pero con todo el pesar de mi alma, me alejé y continué vistiéndome.

James se quedó quieto algunos segundos sin moverse de lugar, pero cuando reanudó su actividad, pude sentir realmente que no estaba molesto.

-Te espero abajo, mi amor- le dije dándole un beso en la frente cuando estaba sentado en la cama poniéndose los zapatos.

Cuando salí de la recamara, por primera vez sentí un hueco en el estomago, al sólo imaginarme que pensarían mis amigos de lo que pasó anoche. Tenía un miedo horrible a ser juzgada, que me mantuve parada en las escaleras por lo menos medio minuto pensando que podría decir cuando los viera a todos en la cocina.

Cual fue mi sorpresa, que la cocina estaba vacía y me alegré de haber sido los primeros en levantarnos. Vi un bulto acostado en el sillón, frente a la chimenea que ya estaba apagada, y me pensé que sería Remus durmiendo, así que no lo moleste y me dediqué a buscar que podría hacer de desayuno para todos.

-Buenos días, Lily- escuché la voz de Lauren.

-¿Días? Tardes, más bien- dije con una sonrisa.

Noté una expresión horrorizada en su rostro, y me di cuenta de que tal vez si estaba arrepentida de lo que había pasado esa noche con Sirius. Se sentó en el desayunador tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Decidí no decir nada, hasta que ella misma se abriera conmigo, pero cuando noté que caían lagrimas por su rostro, me acerque rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien, Lau?- dije tallándole la espalda suavemente.

-No p-puedo creer…- decía tartamudeando por el llanto- que haya… perdido mi virginidad… en una bo-borrachera.

-¡Realmente si lo hicieron!-dije sorprendida, aunque sin levantar la voz.

-Sí y f-fue- intentó decir- pues… estuvo b-bien, pero… no debí hacerlo.

-Tranquila, Lauren- le dije abrazándola- no pasa nada, es lo más normal del mundo. Preocúpate nada más, si uso preservativo ¿lo usó verdad?

Puso cara de espanto, y las lágrimas brotaron con más rapidez de sus ojos.

-No me acuerdo.

Escuchamos bastante movimiento en el piso de arriba, así que continué buscando algo para desayunar mientras Lauren se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro. A continuación escuché un grito, y definitivamente eran James y Sirius pues habían despertado a Remus de una manera nada delicada.

Ambos chicos entraron riendo a la cocina, y se sentaron junto a Lauren.

-¿Qué nos prepararás, Lily?- me preguntó Sirius.

-Deberían prepararlo ustedes- me quejé dejando el sartén.

-Calla, Sirius- le pegó James en el hombro- Lily tiene excelente sazón, lo que sea que haga estará delicioso.

Lo pude ocultar mi sonrisa de diez mil vatios.

-Siempre tan tierno- le dije por encima del desayunador, le di un beso cortito.

Después de desayunar, nos dimos cuenta que no había línea de teléfono, ni se veían ningún canal por televisión, así que pusimos una película en el DVD, aunque nos aburrimos como ostras. No veía la hora por que en las calles pudieran transitar vehículos, ya que la nieve estaba bastante alta. Por alguna razón que después Remus me explicó, estaba más helado que el día anterior; trajimos todos los cobertores a la sala y aunque todos estábamos arropados y juntos, yo sentía mi cuerpo muy helado y temblaba. James me cubrió con sus fuertes brazos y pese a que no se me quito el frío, disminuyó un poco y me quede tan a gusto que tomé una siesta.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, cuando James me despertó murmurándome en el oído que habían llegado por nosotros. No sé en que momento llegué allí, pero estaba acostada en el sillón con dos cobertores cubriendo mi cuerpo. Medio dormida pregunté por Lauren, y Clarisse me respondió que todos ya se habían ido.

Recuerdo haber entrado al auto, pero no recuerdo haber salido de mi propio pie y haber llegado a mi habitación, sin embargo, cuando desperté al día siguiente, estaba en mi cama bien arropada, en pijama. Un poco confundida, bajé a la cocina, donde estaban Charlus y Emily desayunando.

-Buenos días- dije tallándome los ojos.

-¿Aún no te cansas de dormir?- preguntó Charlus riendo, mientras me servía en un plato.

-No pude dormir bien aquella noche por la tormenta, en realidad casi no dormí, cuando mucho dos horas.- mentí- por cierto, ¿cómo llegue a mi habitación?

-James te llevó- respondió- aunque tu mamá te vistió.

Cuando Charlus me dijo eso, mi pecho se llenó de algo, que me hizo sentir como la mujer más dichosa en la Tierra, al saber que James se había portado tan tierno conmigo. Ahora sí entiendo, porque todas las chicas del colegio están tan enamoradas de él.

Después de desayunar, subí casi corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de mi hermanastro. Abrí la puerta sin preocuparme por no hacer mucho ruido, incluso deje que se regresara por el golpe en la pared. Brinqué en la cama de James y me acosté a su lado.

-Despierta, mi amor- le susurré al oído.

Por primera vez, lo veía dormir con algo más que sólo boxer, en esta ocasión traían hasta sudadera puesta. Estaba dormido boca abajo, con los brazos bajo la almohada, y tenía su carita de lado con el cabello sobre los ojos. Le moví el cabello de la frente, y le comencé a dar besitos en los parpados.

-Mi amor, despierta- continué susurrándole- muéstrame tus hermosas pupilas.

Le acaricié la ceja con el dedo pulgar, y me di cuenta de algo que no me había percatado. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. De un salto me puse de pie, y corrí en busca de Charlus. Cuando entré a la cocina ya no estaba allí, así que salí al jardín – no sé porque si todo estaba cubierto de nieve- tampoco estaba allí. Corrí escaleras arriba a la recamara de mamá y Charlus. Justamente ambos estaban recostados en la cama viendo la televisión abrazados.

-Charlus, creo que James está enfermo. –dije con el corazón en la garganta- tiene mucha fiebre.

El hombre se paró sin mucho apuro, pero cuando ambos estábamos en el marco de la puerta de James lo vimos en la orilla de la cama vomitando. Charlus rápidamente lo enderezó, y yo puse un cesto de basura al lado de la cama, James había dejado de vomitar para entonces. Pero sudaba frío, y los ojos apenas los mantenía abiertos.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital- dijo Charlus.

Lo semisentó y salió rápidamente de la habitación gritando a mamá que llevaría a James al hospital, que se quedara con Emily. Aunque mantenía los ojos un poco abiertos, no fijaba la mirada en ningún lugar; le quité la sudadera que estaba llena de vomito y entonces noté que se veían unos puntitos rojos en el tórax a través de la playera blanca que estaba llena de sudor. La noche anterior no tenía eso.

-¡Charlus, mira!- grité.

Charlus regresó corriendo poniéndose los zapatos, y miró los puntos rojos repitiendo que lo tenía que llevar al hospital. Le cambió de ropa con bastante esfuerzo, aunque me pedía que le metiera la ropa mientras él lo movía. También con mi ayuda, logramos subirlo al auto, y los vi alejarse por la calle de la izquierda.

Limpié el líquido transparente que había salido del estomago de mi hermanastro. Limpie toda la habitación, pero a pesar de haberla aseado tenía un olor extraño; no sé si haya sido por el vómito o porque James estuviera enfermo. Pero extrañamente, no invadía ese olor que me encantaba.

Al pasar por la habitación de Emily, me di cuenta que mamá estaba acostada con ella en la cama. La pequeña estaba haciendo preguntas sobre James.

-…¿Cuánto va a tardar?- preguntó Emily, en los brazos de mi madre.

-Sólo hasta que le digan que tiene tu hermano- respondió, acariciando su cabecita.

-¿James, va estar bien?

-¡Por supuesto!- sonrió mamá- James es muy fuerte y de seguro sólo tiene un resfriado por el cambio de clima.

Tal vez mamá tenía razón, pero el vómito y esas extrañas manchas rojas no tienen nada que ver con un resfriado.

Lo que restó de la tarde, me la pasé nerviosa y me sudaban las manos de la ansiedad por saber que le estaba pasando a mi James. Me había bañado rápidamente y trataba de concentrarme en los trabajos que tenía que entregar cuando pudiera ingresar nuevamente al instituto; pero era un caso imposible, cada vez que leía una línea mi mente divagaba en recuerdos de esa mañana y me hacían sentir un hueco en el estomago.

El teléfono sonó dos veces esa tarde, pero cuando corría a la habitación de mamá, y la escuchaba decir, "No se encuentra" cómo lo hace cada vez que llaman del banco o para pedirle que pase apagar los cien créditos que tiene. Pero aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde, llegó la llamada que estábamos esperando.

Tenía los audífonos puestos a todo volumen para disipar los pensamientos que me estaban atormentando, estaba escuchando no mi música, sino la música de James que es mucho más ruidosa y me vuelve loca cuando trato de estudiar; cuando mamá entró a la habitación y la vi con el bolso al hombro con Emily de la mano.

-Llamó Charlus, internaron a James- me dijo al pie de la cama- ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

No lo pensé dos veces, me puse las botas y tomé mi abrigo. A pesar de ser domingo, había bastante trafico en las calles, por la nieve algunas calles no podían ser transitadas y algunos semáforos no funcionaban, además que había algunos árboles pequeños caídos. En media hora llegamos al hospital, se veía bastante lleno, ya que parecía que hubo muchos accidentes por la nevada del día anterior.

-Señorita ¿cuál es la habitación de James Potter?- preguntó mamá a la recepcionista. Ella consultó en su computador.

-Es la habitación 316, en el tercer piso.- respondió.

-Gracias- agradecí y las tres nos subimos rápidamente al ascensor.

-Me dan miedito los elevadores- dijo Emily con voz temblorosa, abrazándose de la pierna de mamá.

Cuando llegamos al tercer piso, era un pasillo con puertas a ambos lados donde transitaba bastante gente, estaba pintado de un color verde enfermizo y las puertas eran de color blanco. Encontramos rápidamente el numero 316 y cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con Charlus en el sillón para las visitas y en la cama con sabanas blancas y bata de hospital estaba James aparentemente dormido con suero en el brazo.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó mamá acariciando el cabello de mi hermanastro.

Emily saltó en la cama y miró fijamente a su hermano.

-¿Qué le pasó, papi?

Charlus se paró aun lado de su pequeña y la bajo de la cama, sentándola en su rodilla.

-Según los doctores, contrajo dengue hemorrágico.

-Pero, ¿cómo?- pregunté extrañada, no era época del año.

-Al parecer esta enfermedad tiene un periodo de incubación, según los doctores la contrajo hace una semana pero se desarrollo hasta ahora- explicó Charlus- no sé a los lugares que va James, pero anda por todos lados así que no lo dudo.

-¿las manchas rojas son de eso?- pregunté una vez más.

-La fiebre, vómito, mareo, puntos rojos en la piel, dolor de cuerpo, todos esos son síntomas- aclaró.

-¿Se va a curar mi hermanito?- preguntó Emily con los ojitos llorosos.

Los tres la miramos con ternura, pero sólo su padre le limpió las lágrimas.

-James está bien, sólo necesita reposo. Estará aquí unos días, mientras los doctores digan que ya no corre ningún riesgo. Según dicen es muy doloroso, y que James está muy agotado.

Quise acostarme a su lado, abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarle su cabello y su piel; pero no puedo al estar ellos aquí. Quisiera que se fuera, que se esfumaran y que me dejaran sola con él para que pudiera dejar de reprimirme. Por otro lado, nuestros padres tenían que saber que era lo que estaba pasando entre James y yo, pero sabíamos que no lo aceptarían ni mucho menos nos dejarían estar juntos. Es una situación bastante difícil, por más que pienso la manera en que podríamos confesarles que estamos juntos no encuentro alguna en que ellos podrían tomarlo bien.

Debieron pensar en el momento en que se decidieron casarse, que probablemente más adelante James y yo podríamos gustarnos, incluso hasta querernos. No tenemos ningún vínculo sanguíneo, y sobretodo ambos no nos asumimos como hermanos, por eso en cualquier momento pudimos habernos enamorado.

Miré a Charlus y mamá juntos, podría decirse que sienten algo bastante similar a nosotros; la diferencia es que ellos pueden estar juntos y no hay ningún problema con eso. En cambio, James es mi amor prohibido.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, mamá y Charlus estaban decidiendo quien pasaría la noche con James. Me ofrecí a quedarme yo, pero no me permitieron quedarme sola con él así que mamá se quedo esta noche, mientras Charlus se fue a descansar, pues él lo haría la segunda noche si es que para entonces permanecía aún en el hospital.

Charlus se fue con Emily dormida en los brazos, y prometió regresar temprano por la mañana.

-Hija, iré a comprar algo de comer ¿quieres que te traiga algo?- me preguntó mamá unos minutos después.

-Un café y algún panqueque- respondí viendo la televisión.

Sólo hacía unos minutos que mamá se había ido, cuando James comenzó a moverse, me acerqué rápidamente y le planté un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días, amor- le dije.

Primero miró para todos lados y después clavó su mirada en mí. Sonrió un poco pero cuando intentó moverse hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Me duele mucho el cuerpo- dijo.

-Lo sé- le dije mirándolo dulcemente- tienes dengue hemorrágico ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, me lo dijo el doctor cuando me internaron.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la mañana?

Me miró fijamente, y parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

-Lo tengo en mi mente como un sueño, borroso y confuso- respondió con la frente arrugada- me dolía demasiado la cabeza.

-La fiebre causa alucinaciones y confusión- dije acariciándole el cabello.

Sonrió pícaramente y movió sus brazos un poco.

-¿Te preocupaste por mí?

Solté una risita, y me senté en el sillón sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Corrí como loca en busca de Charlus, sino me hubiera dado cuenta por irte a buscar, quien sabe hasta cuándo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta- mostré mi sonrisa de diez mil vatios.

-Te quiero, Lily- me dijo.

Rápidamente me puse de pie, y le di un beso en los labios. Para mi sorpresa con todo y dolor me tomó de la nuca evitándose que se cortara el beso. Fue un beso lento y suave, suspiré que lo amaba incluso el sonido de la puerta abriéndose ni hizo que nos alejáramos uno del otro. Lo único que nos hizo separar fue el ruido de la porcelana haciéndose añicos en suelo.

Mi madre estaba para justo frente a nosotros, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de haber visto un fantasma. James y yo intercambiamos miradas.

* * *

Hola, chicos

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto. Sé que dije que tardaría un mes porque no recibñia reviews, ¡pero me llene de reviews! llegue a los 110 y todo es gracias a ustedes. Se los agradesco mucho a las personas que leen mi fic, sobre todo a los que comentan. Como decía, después de haber recibido tantos reviews, pensé en publicar antes ¡pero no había terminado el capítulo! así que me tomó algunos días terminarlos, y entre las mil cosas que hago a diario me tomé un tiempesito y aquí está.

Recuerden que sólo queda el próximo capítulo para que fin del fic. Sigan opinando sobre que piensan de la segunda parte.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

_Nota: No prometo día para continuación, pero sí prometo escribir rápido para que puedan disfrutar lo antes posible de la conti._


	15. ¿Un bebé?

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer, ¡no me pertenece!_

**Capítulo 15: "¿Un bebé?"**

Vamos toda la familia en el auto de regreso a casa, acaban de dar de alta a James del hospital y vamos en la camioneta de Charlus de regreso. Después de casi una semana de desvelo, preocupación por alguna complicación por en el dengue hemorrágico de James, al fin podemos volver a casa.

Regresé a clases en la escuela, y a pesar de haberme ausentado una semana, las clases no avanzaron mucho por lo que pude ponerme al corriente rápidamente sin necesidad de tomar asesorías. No había visto a Dree en todos esos días, y como no compartía clases con ella, tampoco me preocupe por buscarla; prefería pensar que no existía y que nada de lo anterior había pasado, a pesar de que seguía recibiendo llamadas a mi móvil de chicos tratando de tener sexo conmigo, y más de alguno me miraba al pasar por los pasillos.

-¡Chiquita, dame un poco!- gritó un chico un curso superior al mío unos días antes.

-¡La tuya, imbécil!- respondió Lauren haciéndole un gesto obsceno.

Ese día por la tarde, Lauren y Clarisse irían a casa a ver películas, por lo que solamente llegué, me encargué de preparar las palomitas y poner frituras en contenedores grandes, para no tener la necesidad de estarnos parando a cada momento para ir a la cocina. Puse unos refrescos en la mesa de centro, y comencé a conectar la pantalla de alta resolución para disfrutar más las películas. Charlus y mamá habían salido a cenar dejándonos solos en casa, y Emily estaba jugando a las muñecas en su habitación.

Traté de limpiar un poco el desorden que se había acumulado en los días que estuvimos ausentes acompañando a James en el hospital, cuando escuché que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Era mi hermanastro, aún con su rostro algo pálido y viéndose ligeramente más delgado. Continué aspirando la alfombra, y lo escuché sentarse en el sillón.

-Lily, tenemos que hablar- me dijo.

Lo escuché claro, a pesar del ruido de la aspiradora, pero en realidad no quería hablar, no quería tocar temas que probablemente podrían llevarnos a una discusión. Continué aspirando como si jamás lo hubiera escuchado, mirando desaparecer el polvo y la basurita que se iba acumulando en las alfombras.

-Tenemos que hablar- repitió, pero esta vez estaba al lado del interruptor y desconectando la aspiradora.

Suspiré y me senté en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Necesito saber que has hablado con Lauren en estos días- respondió desesperado.

-James, yo no… no puedo hablarte de eso. Sólo sé que esos dos tienen graves problemas- respondí, James suspiró enojado- si realmente es algo que tú deberías saber, Sirius ya te lo hubiera dicho.

-Sí, Lily, pero Sirius no es el mismo, yo necesito saber que le pasa a mi amigo que lo tiene tan cambiado- dijo- sé lo mismo que tú, que Lauren y Sirius se acostaron la noche que nos quedamos en casa de Clarisse, pero a partir de allí ambos están muy extraños. Eran muy buenos amigos y ahora ni siquiera se miran.

-¿No estarás pensando que se enamoraron, verdad?- pregunté con una sonrisa mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

James soltó una risita y se talló la frente con el dedo índice y pulgar.

-Ya sería hora que Sirius sentara cabeza, o mínimo tuviera algo que durará más de dos semanas- dijo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Tú deberías de sentar cabeza también- le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Dios, Lily, me ofendes! Yo senté cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo- exclamó con una mano en el pecho, como si le hubieran dolido mis palabras.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Desde que me enamoré de ti- respondió con voz muy suave y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, acariciando mis manos.

Quise comérmelo a besos cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa, estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus labios, pero giré mi cara hacia la puerta.

-Deben ser Lauren y Clarisse- dije poniéndome de pie.

Abrí la puerta y junto a una bocanada de aire, entraron mis amigas a casa, con abrigos y bufandas hasta las orejas.

-Que tal, Lily- dijo Lauren- hola, James, que gusto que ya te hayas recuperado.

-Sí, es un alivio- respondió éste, pero con cara de pocos amigos, Lauren me miró con interrogación y yo le resté importancia con la mano.

-Instálense, chicas, ya está todo preparado- dije sonriendo y enrollando el cable de corriente de la aspiradora.

Clarisse y Lauren se sentaron en la sala, y comenzaron a sacar de sus bolsos las películas que habían traído, sin embargo, James permanecía recargado en un muro con cara de que lo hubieran pellizcado. Traté de ignorarlo, mientras decidíamos que película veríamos, pero la fuerte mirada de mi hermanastro me hizo sentir tan incómoda, que lo volteé a ver molesta.

-¿Qué pasa, James?

-Sigo esperando- respondió seco, con el seño fruncido.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Clarisse tan extrañada como Lauren.

Suspiré y me puse de pie, caminé hacia él y sin decir nada, lo tomé de la nuca y le planté un beso en los labios. James no me dejó deshacer el beso y continuó abrazándome por la espalda. Mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad de sus labios y el aroma de su piel, decidí que me importaba un bledo si nuestros padres no aceptaban lo que James y yo compartíamos, porque yo estoy segura que esto no es sólo un amor adolescente, ni una obsesión, sino que es algo real y que tal vez podría durar para siempre.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos y miramos a las chicas, por un momento habíamos olvidado que no estábamos solos. Sonreí avergonzada y no aparte la mirada de James hasta que terminó de subir las escaleras.

-¡Dios mío! No puedo dejar de ver ese trasero- les susurré al escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

Clarisse rió y Lauren me miró pícaramente.

-¿Qué tal está?- preguntó Lauren- fue mi sueño en el preescolar- dijo soñadora.

Ambas reímos y me hice la dudosa.

-Bastante firmes.

Pusimos la película y con los pies encima de la mesa de noche, comiendo palomitas y frituras pasamos la noche. Cuando terminó la primera película, estábamos decidiendo cual sería la segunda, pero no dejaba de notar a Lauren con un semblante extraño desde que había tomado su teléfono móvil hacía media hora. Clarisse también parecía notarlo, pues la miraba atentamente. Sé que aparente saber más de lo que sabía James con respecto a Lauren y Sirius, pero la realidad es que sé lo mismo que él, que se acostaron esa noche y desde entonces ambos no han dicho ni pio. Sé que Lauren estaba muy preocupada porque no habían usado preservativo, pero fue lo último que supe, y en esos momentos odiaba que Lauren fuera tan reservada.

-¿Te sucede algo, Lau?- preguntó Clarisse, siendo la primera en animarse a decir algo.

-No- sonrió- no me pasa nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Tienes días muy rara- dijo Clarisse mirándola intensamente, yo asentí con la cabeza para darle apoyo.

-No, no, claro que no me pasa nada.

-Lauren, te conocemos- dije- somos tus amigas, no nos digas que no pasa nada.

-Está bien- nos miró, y juntando valor nos dijo:- estoy preocupada porque después que me acosté con Sirius, debió llegar mi regla unos días después, ya pasó más de una semana y aún no me ha llegado. No siento nada raro en mi cuerpo, pero estoy asustada. Tengo miedo de estar embarazada.

Ni Clarisse ni yo sabíamos que decir, sólo la miramos con compasión cada una tomando su mano.

-Además- siguió- desde aquella noche, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Nunca había visto su sonrisa tan linda, ni sus ojos tan brillantes.

-La perdimos- le dije a Clarisse- otra de nosotras enamorada de un merodeador.

Las tres reímos para bajar el ambiente tan tenso que se había puesto por un momento, pero Lauren sabía que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pasar, los resultados que tuvieran los exámenes de sangre que se haría en unos días, nosotras estaríamos apoyándola en el proceso tan duro por el que tendría que pasar.

Un poco antes de que las chicas se fueran, mis padres llegaron a casa parecían muy felices y sin duda habían pasado una muy buena velada. Después de saludar a las chicas subieron riendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

-Parecen adolescentes- había dicho Clarisse.

Yo había asentido con la cabeza, siendo feliz porque mi madre lo era, aunque no podía apartarse de mi memoria aún la noche en que nos vio besándonos a James y a mí en el hospital. Aún tenía fresca en mi memoria, la curva que se había formado en su frente, y la mueca en su boca, sus ojos tan abiertos con las pupilas tan dilatadas que incluso parecía desaparecer el color azul de sus iris. James y yo no supimos que decir, comenzamos a balbucear pero ella nos calló con un movimiento de la mano y salió a buscar a alguien que pudiera limpiar el desastre.

Desde aquella noche, no había un momento en que estuviera sentada al lado de James porque mamá nos miraba con mucha atención, captaba cada movimiento y cada gesto de nuestro rostro, incluso puedo asegurar que tiene sus estipulaciones, sin embargo, es obvio que no ha dicho nada a Charlus, porque él ya le habría dicho algo a su hijo, incluso a los dos.

Cuando bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua después de que las chicas se habían ido, James estaba sentado en el desayunador y platicábamos mientras yo lavaba los trastos sucios, eran las once de la noche, pero seguíamos en la cocina y mamá nos miró a ambos con determinación. Incluso dejamos de hablar, por el miedo a que nos fuera a decir algo, pero tomó el vaso de agua y se sentó junto a James a platicarnos una anécdota que para ella era graciosa de algo que le había pasado a un compañero de su trabajo.

Traté de reír, pero la historia no fue ni la mitad de interesante que la conversación que mantenía con James minutos antes sobre sus planes de buscar un empleo para comprarse un auto.

-Chicos, ya sé que se sienten incómodos de que yo sepa su secreto- dijo mi madre de repente, poniendo mi piel de gallina- pero la verdad es que esto ya me había imaginado que pasaría. Ustedes no son hermanos, pero sí son hermanastros, son parte de la misma familia. Tienen que arreglárselas ustedes mismos, antes de que Charlus se dé cuenta, porque no son muy discretos que digamos.

Se puso de pie y dejando el vaso en el fregadero, se echó a andar escaleras arriba. Miré a James que tenía cara de pánico, imaginé que la mía estaría en el mismo estado, pero era extraño ver esa expresión en su rostro, pues jamás lo había visto asustado por algo.

-Tu madre tiene razón- dijo James rompiendo el silencio- tenemos que poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-No entiendo cuál es el problema- respondí enojada- tú y yo nos queremos, nos amamos y no hay nada más que decir, debemos hacer lo que nos hace felices y mi felicidad eres tú, James.

Mi hermanastro sonrió, me abrazó por la cintura y nos dimos un beso mientras salíamos de la cocina. Quise continuar haciéndolo, pero al subir las escaleras ya es un terreno de alto peligro, pues tanto Emily como Charlus se encuentran en sus habitaciones. Con paso lento, fuimos hasta mi habitación que era la más cerca a las escaleras y nos encerramos allí, era el momento adecuado.

Me quité la ropa de un tirón, y dejé que James contemplara mi cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa, Lily- me dijo con su voz aterciopelada- Me encantas, por ser hermosa y porque te amo.

Sonreí y mirándolo a los ojos, acaricié su mejilla, grabé cada línea de su cara en mi memoria, las cejas rectas, las pestañas rizadas que por las orillas siempre permanecían caídas, el bulto de algodón de sus labios, y sus mechones siempre negros y rebeldes cayéndole por la frente casi tapando su ojo izquierdo. Guardé en mi memoria las pequeñas pecas que estaban en sus pómulos, así como el lunar que estaba en su barbilla.

-No quiero separarme nunca de ti, James, no sé que haría si te perdiera- le dije con los ojos ligeramente empañados.

-Lily, yo nunca me voy a separar de ti, no me importa lo que pase- me aseguró acariciando mi cabello- si mi padre no lo acepta, entonces no importa, yo me voy contigo a cualquier lugar, cualquier lugar donde nos permitan estar juntos.

Lo abracé con fuerza y cuando lo comencé a besar, sentí su deseo en cada beso, su deseo de estar conmigo y de permanecer solos en una habitación no haciendo una cosa más que el amor. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo entero, pero antes de que yo pudiera quitarle alguna prenda de su cuerpo, me lanzó a la cama. Sin apartar la vista de mí, comenzó a desnudarse y fundió su piel con la mía entre sabanas blancas.

A las tres de la mañana, James se fue a su habitación, lo dejé ir con mucho pesar, aunque pensando que sólo sería por un rato, porque como lo había dicho él, no se iba separar de mí pasara lo que pasara.

En la mañana siguiente, comencé a escuchar movimiento desde muy temprano, pasos por aquí, murmullos por acá, puertas abrirse y cerrarse, un llanto de Emily, cosas caer; parecía que se esforzaban por hacer ruido, y estaba segura que era mi madre, tratando de despertarnos a mí y a James, seguramente se dio cuenta de que mi hermanastro no había estado hasta más de medianoche en mi habitación.

Apenas había dormido cinco horas, pero aventé las sabanas furiosa y salí de la habitación, apenas abrí la puerta pasó frente a mí Charlus cargando un gran cartón y Emily detrás con algunos monos de peluche. Parecían muy contentos para ser las ocho de la mañana ¿qué le pasa a éstas personas? ¡es sábado! ¿por qué rayos no dejan dormir?

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunté a mamá que también pasó después de Emily cargando otro cartón con cosas.

Pero no alcanzó a contestarme, cuando llegó Charlus corriendo y le susurró que no debía cargar cosas tan pesadas quitándole el cartón de las manos. Mamá sonrió complacida y me dijo que bajara a desayunar apartándose de mi vista al llegar al piso inferior.

Estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y la cara, sólo bajé las escaleras encontrándome en la sala una serie de cartones, incluso había un mueble que antes estuvo en la habitación de mis padres. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Traté de visualizar a James, pero seguía dormido seguramente, ese sí podría dormir aunque estuviera pasando un tornado por la casa. Me serví un cereal y mastiqué con fuerza. Mamá también estaba en la cocina, pero ésta secando los trastos que en la noche yo misma había lavado.

-Pequeña, ve a decirle a James que baje a desayunar- susurró mamá a Emily con una sonrisa.

-¿Y si se enoja?- preguntó- siempre se enoja cuando lo despierto.

-No te preocupes, mi cielo, James ha estado de mejor humor- dijo esto último mirándome.

Quise decirle algo, contestarle que no era su problema, que era sólo cosa mía y de James, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando la vi sonriendo y lanzando un beso a Charlus que iba pasando en ese momento.

-Los Potter nos vuelven locas ¿eh?- agregó con una sonrisa, y la vi salir detrás de su marido.

Definitivamente, anoche habían tenido una excelente velada porque se veían más enamorados que nunca. Se sonrojaban al verse, se besaban en cada esquina, y por primera vez veía a Charlus disfrutar haciendo el aseo de casa. En realidad no sé que hacían con las cosas de su habitación, pero parecía que querían depurar y sacar las cosas que no servían.

James bajó de las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos, unas ojeras inmensas que ni siquiera sus gafas podían disimular, parecía estar bajando un ogro las escaleras. Se sentó a mi lado y apoyó los codos en la barra tallándose la cabeza.

-¿Por qué rayos nos despiertan tan temprano?- se quejó con su padre que en ese momento iba pasando.

-Siempre te levantas tan temprano, no sé que te pasó hoy- respondió su padre.

-¡Son las ocho de la mañana! En mi vida me he levantado antes de las diez los fines de semana- realmente parecía enojado, como a mí no le hacía ninguna gracia que nos hubieran levantado tan temprano.

Charlus miró a su hijo serio, y en ese momento mamá pasó por detrás pero se detuvo al lado de su esposo y le susurró ¿les decimos?, mis ojos se agrandaron y el cereal se detuvo en mi garganta. Tosí. ¿Decirnos qué? ¿qué Charlus ya sabe de lo mío con James? El miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a James con la intensión de no delatarme, pero el miedo me carcomía y sentía que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar.

-¿Decirnos qué?- preguntó James con voz un poco temblorosa.

-Anoche le di una noticia a Charlus- hizo una pausa, sentí frío desde la punta de los dedos hasta la punta de mi nariz, ¿no nos había dicho anoche que no le iba a decir nada?- lo cual sabemos que será difícil, pero no nos importa, queremos seguir adelante.

Yo no podía articular una sola palabra, tenía tanto miedo a lo que nos iban a decir. Mamá nos engañó, dijo que no diría nada a Charlus y anoche mientras cenaban le contó, por eso no entiendo porque están tan felices desde entonces. ¿Realmente les agradará la idea de que nosotros también seamos pareja?

-Es algo que nos pone muy felices- sonrió Charlus y abrazó a mi madre por la cintura- espero que tenga el mismo efecto en ustedes.

¿Qué? Ahora sí que no sé de qué están hablando, ¿felices? ¿Realmente les pone muy felices que James y yo tengamos algo? Miré a James, parecía tan confundido como yo.

-Vamos a tener un bebé.

Estoy recostada en mi habitación, ya me bañé y me arreglé, la familia se está preparando para ir a una reunión familiar, al parecer es de los Potter porque mamá y yo no tenemos familia por aquí, mamá fue hija única y los únicos primos que tiene viven en una ciudad de Francia, dicen que es una boda de una de las primas de James, Andrómeda o algo así, al parecer es por parte de su madre, pero nos han invitado y no tenemos otra opción más que ir. Ya son casi las siete y ya tengo mi vestido puesto, peinado y maquillaje, invité a Lauren que me acompañara pues no quería estar en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie, pero me respondió que me vería allá. Hubiera deseado entrar al salón con ella, pero si ella dice que me verá allá, pues está perfecto, al menos no estaré sola.

La noticia de que mi madre estaba embarazada, se corrió como la pólvora, incluso recibí algunas felicitaciones en los días de clases por parte de algunos alumnos, ¿cómo se enteraron? No lo sé, pero sí sé que James no está nada contento con la noticia, parece odiar la idea de que haya un nuevo bebé en la casa. No he hablado con él del tema, pero desde esa mañana que nos dieron la noticia, no lo he escuchado reír con ganas y evita estar en la misma habitación que yo si mamá está presente.

He tratado de abordarlo, especialmente en la escuela, porque la vida sigue normal para él, después de escuela llega tardísimo sólo para cenar, bañarse y dormir. Y en clase, siempre está acompañado de Sirius, Remus, Peter o Frank, parece que nunca lo quieren dejar solo. Por mi parte no sé que pensar con respecto al bebé.

-Hija, ya vámonos- tocó mamá mi puerta.

Tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo, no tenía nada de ganas de ir, no quería conocer a la familia de Charlus, ni tampoco quería pasar una aburrida noche escuchando felicitaciones a mis padres, presentaciones de los mil familiares y sonriendo aparentando estar encantada de estar en ese lugar, las sonrisas falsas son algo que se me da bastante mal.

En camino a la fiesta, nadie habló, parecía que ninguno quería ir, era puro compromiso, Emily se había quedado con una nana pues no podría ir a una fiesta por la noche. Así que estaba sentada al lado de James en los asientos de atrás, sin decir una palabra, lo volteaba a ver y se veía tan guapo con su smoking, pero veía por la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y no me prestaba nada de atención. Desde la noticia, habíamos intercambiado unas pocas palabras, hacía una semana que no recibía un beso de él, y eso me corroe bastante, me siento extraña sin el sabor de sus labios.

Era un salón grande, con paredes de cristal dando vista a los verdes jardines, llenos de arboles, flores y luces que lo adornaban, incluso se veían algunas luciérnagas volando por allí. Estaba muy iluminado y los pisos blancos parecían de mármol. Llegamos un poco tarde, porque todos estaban de pie aplaudiendo a los novios que estaban en el centro de la pista de baile dando un vals.

Un mesero nos guió hacia nuestra mesa, sabía que ésta fiesta era de la familia Black, ya que Charlus me explicó que Andrómeda Black era prima de James y Sirius, por lo que no me sorprendió ver a Sirius en la mesa, los adultos que reconocí como sus padres, ya que el hombre tenía un gran parecido a su hijo sólo que con gafas y arrugas, mientras que la mujer tenía ese mismo porte elegante que posee Sirius. Al lado de él estaba un chico de unos trece años, también muy parecido a él, Sirius en versión pequeña sin mirada pervertida, pero lo que realmente sí me sorprendió fue ver al otro lado del mejor amigo de mi hermanastro, en un vestido verde brillante a Lauren con la sonrisa más radiante que jamás pude imaginar.

-¡Lauren!- exclamé, ella se puso de pie y me abrazó rápidamente, mientras escuchaba los saludos de mis padres a las demás personas de la mesa- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿y con Sirius?- pregunté sentándome en la silla a su lado desocupada.

-Después te cuento, Lily, no puedo hacerlo aquí con tanta gente- sonrió, estaba radiante.

-No puedo creer que estés saliendo con Sirius Black- le susurré.

Al parecer Sirius me escuchó, porqué tomó a mi amiga de la barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para después darse la vuelta y seguir platicando con su hermano que estaba al otro lado de él.

El cabello de Lauren que ahora llegaba hasta los hombros sin necesidad de extensiones, estaba peinado en un hermoso moño dejando algunos rizos sueltos, me sorprendía ver como las demás personas de la mesa la miraba con atención, sin duda era la más bella joya que había en toda la fiesta, y Sirius se sentía orgulloso de llevarla. Debo destacar que Sirius no es nada feo, realmente es bastante guapo, la belleza de ambos se convina a la perfección y da la impresión de estar mirando a un príncipe y una princesa, ambos con rasgos aristócratas.

Me presentaron a la gran familia Black, algunos de ellos, no recuerdo los noches, sólo a las hermanas de la novia que nos miraron por debajo del hombro y me cayeron en la punta de lo que no tengo. Sirius me tranquilizó diciendo que eran unas arpías, y que no me molestara en tratar de conocerla ni de simpatizar con ellas.

-Si te encuentran algo, Lily, de allí se agarran y no te dejarán en paz- me había dicho cuando volvimos a la mesa.

James estaba sentado al lado de su padre y en lo que restó de la fiesta, no lo vi sonreír ni siquiera pararse a bailar cuando todos estábamos tan animados en la pista de baile.

-Sirius ¿por qué no vas a hablar con James?- le dije, pasando a un lado de él y Lauren mientras bailaban- eres su amigo y te dirá lo que le molesta.

-Cuida a mi diamante- me dijo y besó a Lauren para después irse a sentar al lado de James.

Sonreí y le dije a la Lauren con la mirada que era tiempo de decirme todo. Nos encaminamos a una mesa que estaba vacía y allí nos sentamos a platicar.

-… Estaba muy nerviosa, Lily, no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar- me contaba- estaba sentada en la sala de hospital con Sirius a mi lado tomándome la mano, ¡Sirius estaba nervioso, Lily! Le sudaba la mano. Cuando me dieron los papeles me temblaban tanto las manos que no podía abrir el sobre, me lo quitó de las manos y lo abrió. Después me miró y sonrió, me dijo: "Tal vez en unos años podríamos tener un bebé".

-Entonces no estás embarazada- dije sin poderlo creer.

-No, el mismo día en la tarde llegó mi regla. Gracias a Dios- siguió- No sabes, Lily, estaba tan asustada. Después Sirius me pidió que lo acompañara a la fiesta, y aquí estamos, presentándonos oficialmente como novios.

-Jamás creí ver el día en que ustedes dos fueran a tener novios- reí- y mira que conveniente, lo fueron entre ustedes. Muchas felicidades, amiga, estoy muy feliz por ti.

-Yo también lo estoy- sonrió con su sonrisa de diez mil vatios- pero dime Lily ¿qué sucede con James?

Suspiré.

-No lo sé- respondí mirándolo sentado en la mesa ignorando a Sirius.

Cuando llegamos a casa ya era madrugada, me dolían tanto los pies por los tacones altos que iba descalza por la casa arrastrando mi vestido, como zombi James subió las escaleras y lo escuché cerrar con un portazo. Mamá que estaba en la sala, me miró extrañada mientras Charlus corría escaleras arriba anunciando que iría al baño.

-Estoy tan feliz- me dijo mamá dejándose caer en un sillón.

La miré, y admití que no necesitaba decirlo porque se le notaba.

-Estás feliz por tener un hijo con Charlus- afirmé.

-Así es, no sabes la dicha que es tener un hijo del hombre que amas- dijo soñadora- cuando te tuve a ti, estaba tan enamorada de tu padre, no me importaba los defectos que tuviera, ni lo que hiciera, aún si me dejaba, nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo de él. Un hijo que estaría conmigo el resto de mi vida. Con Charlus siento exactamente lo mismo, por supuesto que nuestra relación es mejor, pero es la misma dicha, a pesar de tenerte a ti, mi cielo, espero con ansias la llegada de este bebé.- agregó esto último acariciándome la mejilla.

La miré a los ojos y pude detectar su felicidad en sus pupilas. Mi madre realmente era feliz, muy feliz.

Después de que mamá subió a su habitación, yo seguía en la sala pensando en las palabras de mi madre. Era una dicha tener un hijo del hombre al que amas, pero al hombre que yo amo está en el piso superior, quizá ignorando lo que realmente está pasando. Ya no puedo más, tengo que hablar con él.

Subí las escaleras alzando mi vestido al caminar, y sin llamar a la puerta entré a la habitación de James, estaba acostado sobre las sabanas en bóxer y con audífonos puestos. Al parecer no me miró, porque siguió cambiando de canción tranquilamente. No fue hasta que me senté a su lado cuando me miró.

-¡Lily!- exclamó con la mano en el pecho- me asustaste.

-Tenemos que hablar, James- le dije seria, su expresión volvió a la que tuvo toda la fiesta y continuó moviéndole al reproductor.

-¿De qué?

-Del bebé que mi madre y tu padre están esperando- dije.

James me miró y pude detectar sus ojos empañados.

-Lily, sé que dije que no me separaría de ti y que estaría contigo aunque no nos lo permitieran-dijo- pero ¿un bebé? Está bien ser hermanastros, ¿pero compartir un hermano? Creo que es demasiado.

Lo miré sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Terminas conmigo?

-No estoy terminando, Lily- dijo en tono agresivo y volteándose hacia mí- estoy sugiriendo que pensemos lo que haremos. No podemos estar toda la vida a escondidas. Te amo, Lily- esto lo dijo con más suavidad- pero un hermano pasa a otro nivel, tengo toda la semana pensando y creo que lo más conveniente es que nos separemos y dejemos de jugar a amantes.

Para este momento yo ya estoy llorando, sin poder creer lo que James me está diciendo. ¿No había dicho que nunca nos separaríamos aunque nuestros padres no lo aceptaran? James era el hombre de mi vida, con el qué, como mi madre, quería que fuera el padre de mis hijos. Con el qué quería pasar el resto de mi vida, los cien años que nos restaron. Pero una noticia lo había cambiado todo.

Me puse de pie y sin echar un último vistazo hacia atrás me fui a mi habitación. Sabía que James tenía razón, compartir un hermano pasaba a otro nivel, aunque dicen que el amor lo puede todo, para nosotros no lo pudo. Yo tampoco puedo seguir jugando a amantes, fue muy emocionante sin duda, la adrenalina y los besos a escondidas cuando nadie nos veía, pero eso ya terminó. Amo a mi madre, fue la mujer que me dio la vida, y estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por su felicidad.

Un hombre ya le rompió el corazón, y no tiene porque separarse de Charlus y menos ahora que tendrán un hijo, tampoco quiero que ese bebé sufra lo que yo sufro de estar sin mi padre, o lo que sufren los Potter de estar sin madre. Por eso, decido mejor alejarme. Decido dejar las cosas como están y huir de este desastre. Iré a vivir con mi padre.

Tomé mi maleta, la llené de las cosas que necesitaría los primeras días y por primera vez sin preocuparme de que todo estuviera ordenado, amontoné ropa y artículos personales, una fotografía de la boda de mamá donde salíamos los cinco y otra que me robé hace tiempo donde James sale con una bella sonrisa. Me cambié de ropa a una más abrigadora, y sin deshacerme el peinado comencé a redactar tres cartas, una para Lauren, otra para mamá y otra para James. A las primeras dos prometiendo comunicarme pronto por teléfono o por email, y al tercero finalizando con un te amo.

Fin

* * *

_Hola, chicos_

_Éste es el final de la primera parte, este fic siempre ha estado planeado para tener tres partes, pero probablemente omita la tercera ya que es bastante larga. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me costó horrores, no quería separar a Lily de James, pero no teman que hay segunda parte por voto popular. No me degollen por haber tardado tanto, traté de hacerla un poco de emoción aproposito por el último capítulo pero se me fue la mano. _

_Con el títutlo del cap, traté de ponerles a pensar de quién era el bebé, algunos pensaron que era de Lauren, pero ya ven, al final de cuentas este bebé separó a nuestra hermosa parejita. La verdad me encuentro muy feliz porque es el primer fic termino oficialmente, los demás los tengo suspendidos por falta de ideas. Pero este me encanta, es mi favorito y también espero continuarlo pronto. _

_Para los que les interesa leer la segunda parte, estará bajo el titulo de **In Love With James, **aún no sé cuando lo publicaré pero estén al pendientes._

_Mil gracias a los que leyeron el fic desde el principio, y un millón a los que también dejaron reviews. Espero sus comentarios._

_Besos.  
_


End file.
